Naruto Path Of The Ninja
by Syareoo
Summary: I have taken windfox90 challenge: Naruto DxD: A Ninja's Path. Watch as Naruto and Azazel bring peace to the Super Natural World. A Strong, not godlike human Naruto, Obito Sharingan Rikudo Senjutsu.
1. Chapter 1 Hello New World

**Naruto Path Of The Ninja**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto or Highschool DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by loneonyxwolf**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood And Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Hello New World**

* * *

Obito had just protected Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto from being hit by Kaguya's Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu [All-Killing Ash Bones] which was beginning to break down his body from the impact area.

"Why? We should both..." Kakashi asked.

"Your power is still needed here! Just leave me! I've always been useless... However, I own Naruto a gift and intend to give it to him. You and Sasuke need to focus on the enemy and buy me some time... As my own time is limited and it's going to take it all... I have to finish this." Obito interrupted while grabbing the ever grow hole in his gut.

Black Zetsu begins talking smack about Obito trying to get Naruto riled up and it was working. But Sasuke interrupted, "Naruto, calm down! He's just trying to get under your skin." He activates his Perfect Susanoo and takes off into the air heading straight to The Rabbit Goddess to buy Obito the time he needs.

Which he achieved his objective when Obito manages to make it to Naruto.

"Obito?" Naruto asks, looking at the weakened Uchiha.

Obito smiles as he placed both of his palms over Naruto's eyes. "Naruto, become Hokage at all costs. I believe in you, you look so much like your father." He said and with that, he turned to dust.

"...Yeah..." Naruto whispered as he opened his eyes revealing to now have Obito's Sharingan. He glared up at the fight going on in the sky between his friend and Kaguya.

In a flash of gold, Naruto blitzed Kaguya slashing her arm off with Black Zetsu attached to it. The arm fell down to the ground which Naruto followed to pin it down thanks to one of the Gurudamas floating behind him.

Kaguya, enraged and shocked by the blonde's actions, fired her chakra arms at Sasuke crushing his Susanoo but not before he cut her with his massive blade.

As Sasuke dropped from the sky Naruto came in and secured him on the ground. Naruto and the eight other clones he created each had a RasenShuriken infused with Bijuu chakra. ' _Let's do this guys_ ' Naruto thought.

' _ **HMPH!/ YES!/ OKAY!/ ALRIGHT!/ UNDERSTOOD!/ SURE!/ GOT IT!/ YEAH!/ LET'S DO THIS.**_ ' All the Bijuu cried out in order from Shukaku to Yin Kurama.

"Senpo: Super Bijuu RasenShuriken [Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast RasenShuriken]!" The nine deadly chakra shuriken whirled through the air and hit their target dead on causing a multi-layered explosion.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded before went in for the kill. They both rushed at Kaguya with speed not even seen in the Shinobi world, and both put their hand with the seal on her. "Rikudō — Chibaku Tensei [Six Paths - Catastrophic Planetary Construction]!" They both howled.

Kaguya, not one to give up without a fight, with the last of her power howled. "Yomotsu Hirasaka [Underworld Slope Hill]!" and only had time to throw Naruto into the portal.

The last thing Naruto saw was Kakashi and Sakura shocked faces seeing him fall into the portal. Sasuke tried to grab Naruto but failed and was racked with guilt because he couldn't save Naruto.

* * *

{Unknown Location}

Naruto had a high tolerance to pain but he had never felt pain of this degree before, it felt like every cell in his body was being ripped out one by one as he was moving through this wormhole that the Rabbit Goddess created. His Rikudo Sennin Mode had deactivated since he could no longer maintain it due to the pain, he could still feel Kurama's power radiating through his body trying to keep him in one piece. He didn't see any end to it, he thought this was going to be the end for him.

This experience seemed to be going on for hours and hours possibly days, weeks, months or even years Naruto couldn't even tell at this point. However, in reality, he'd only been in this wormhole from maybe a minute at the most.

He heard Kurama's voice calling out to him telling him to remain awake and not to fall asleep or something like that, all Naruto knew at this point was pain, unbearable pain. It finally happened, Naruto looked and there was the end to this portal. He was thrown out as he crashed right into the ground, the last thing he saw was a man in his late 20s who had black hair with a golden highlight and violet eyes looking quite surprised.

To say that the man was surprised that a young man just happened to fly out of a portal that opened up above him was an understatement. The man was sporting a god smacked expression feeling the amount of power coming from this kid. It was immense, even greater than Vali's own power even if he went all out. 'Damn this gaki has a lot of power, he's an absolute gold mine. Well, you don't get an opportunity like this every day. I'm sure he'll bring great fortune to us all in the coming days.' Thought the man.

This man calmly walked over to our down the blonde hero and picked him up before throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. This man in question was none other than Azazel Governor General of the Grigori Faction. This man released 12 pitch black angel wings and took to the sky as he headed for his home.

* * *

{Naruto's mindscape}

Drip.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Splash.

Naruto stirred awake by the sound, opened his eyes to the familiar setting of his mindscape. Everything looked normal but he could tell there was something off, Kurama was nothing more than skin and bones at this point looking like he was on death's door. Naruto was worried about his giant furry friend so we went over and began to stroke Kurama's fur.

He notices Kurama shifted at the touch. "Oi Kurama, wake-up. Kurama! KURAMA! OI FURBALL!"

" **RAAGH! DON'T CALL ME A FURBALL GAKI!** "

"Kurama! What happened to you? Are you alright?" Naruto spoke to the monster sized Kitsune.

Kurama simply blinked at his host's concern for his well-being. If only Mito or Kushina would've cared this much for him maybe being sealed inside them wouldn't be that bad. " **Naruto, the reason why I look like this is because I used all of my power to save you from dying,** " Kurama replied in a tired tone.

Naruto gave a small nod before asking another question. " **Oi Kurama, do you know where we are?** " the young shinobi asked in a curious tone as he knew he was thrown through some kinda Time/Space technique.

" **No. I don't. I'm completely out of chakra and all that left of the other Bijuus are there small portions of chakra.** "

"So we're not in Kaguya's dimension world thingy."

" **We passed through her portal; we are in a new world. And will most likely never see our world ever again I'm sorry.** " Naruto looked down with a despairing look on his face, tears began to form in his eyes. He balled his fists and gritted his teeth. " **Naruto, calm down.** "

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!? I'LL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN HOW AM I…"

" **GAKI, SHUT UP!** " Kurama took a calming sigh and spoke. " **Look Naruto think of it like a new lease on life.** " Naruto looked down but nodded and gave a sad smile, " **Oh and before I forget Naruto I had to absorb the chakra portions of the other eight Bijuu in order to save you. If I had not done that your body with sustained much more severe injuries, and you would've probably would have left you in really bad shape even with my power healing you.** " Kurama explained.

Naruto then looked at Kurama as he noticed the tenth tail behind the giant kitsune. "AAH! Kurama you have ten tails!" Kurama simply grinned sure he was missing his Yang half, but not only was he enhanced by Naruto's Rikudo Sennin Chakra [Six Paths Sage Chakra] making him even stronger than he originally was when he was whole. In addition, to top it all off he had gained a tenth tail increasing his power further.

" **Yep, I'm truly bad ass aren't I,** " Kurama spoke with a grin as Naruto gave the giant Fox a deadpan stare.

" **You also still have the Rikudo Chakra [Six Paths Chakra] and Obito Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan. Although you will not awaken Rinnegan, as you do not possess Indra Chakra. But to be completely honest you don't need it you're strong enough and you are Rikudo Ojii-san successor. The Nidaime no Rikudo Sennin [Second Sage Of The Six Paths].** " Kurama spoke with a grin as he yawned and laid his head down on his hands/paws.

Naruto for his part had a blank look on his face. On one hand, he would gain all those abilities that Kurama was kind enough to give him. But he wouldn't awaken the Rinnegan, which he really didn't care about that much. Obito's Kamui was more than strong enough plus with both halves of Hagoromo's power is no telling how strong he truly could become.

Kurama would say Naruto's potential is now limitless as his body changed so much and so drastically in the span of the past 45 minutes.

Kurama yawned again. " **Well Naruto I'm going to be sleeping for a while, I don't know how long will be asleep for. So in the meantime please try not to die.** " Kurama spoke in a sarcastic tone before closing his eyes.

Naruto was about to yell at Kurama before he felt his consciousness being forced out of his Mindscape.

* * *

{Unknown location - bedroom}

Naruto's eyes shot open as he shot up out of the bed, breathing heavily. He placed his hand on his stomach, looking down to see that his seal was indeed still there. He winced in pain as his body still hurt somewhat, his chakra reserves were low at the moment. So you'd have to take it easy for the time being.

Naruto then noticed the room looked rather fancy as if it belonged to someone who is a higher up or in royalty. ' _Okay, this is definitely not a hospital thank the Almighty Log. But where in the hell am I?_ ' Naruto questioned himself as he laid his head back down on the pillow. After a few minutes later the noise of the doorknob turning his attention very quickly. Turning his head to the door as it was opening he saw a man in his late 20s with black hair, golden highlights, and a goatee while wearing what looked like a bathrobe. The man was holding a tray with glasses and a bottle of sake.

The man in question placed the tray down on a table next to the bed and sat down on the edge of his bed pouring himself a drink. "Good, I see that you're awake. So what's your name? Mine is Azazel." Naruto felt a little uneasy as he stared at the man sitting at the edge of his bed. Using the negative emotions sensing that he gained from Kurama he could tell that the man meant no harm. However, Naruto could sense there is more to this man than meets the eye.

"My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." Azazel began to chuckle at the name Naruto.

"Nice to meet you Fishcake" Azazel spoke in a joking tone as Naruto's right eye twitched.

"OI! Don't call me Fishcake! My name means Maelstrom!" Naruto growled out.

"Hehehehehe. Could have fooled me but regardless it's pleasant to meet you kid. We are currently in one of my houses in the town of Kuoh." Azazel chuckled, Naruto just grumbled under his breath. "Now with all kidding aside who are you exactly? You have a large amount of power in you, more than any human should ever possibly possess. So what faction are you from Naruto?" Azazel asked our blonde hero. Naruto gained a slightly confused look on his face.

"Factions? What are you talking about? I'm a shinobi as for my power it's called Chakra." Naruto spoke bluntly, as he was lost. Granted, it's not exactly normal for a being to come from the Dimensional Gap.

Azazel then began to scratches chin deep in thought. ' _Chakra hmm... If I'm not mistaken as an ability that belongs to the Youkai Faction, and Senjutsu users in general. His power is definitely a lot thicker and much more potent than any Youki I know. Maybe I can get Kuroka or Bikou to possibly take a look at him?_ ' Azazel thought to himself.

Azazel then turned his attention back to Naruto. "Okay, Naruto I can see that you're definitely fully human but your power is somewhere in between a High-Class and Ultimate-Class Devil. Which that on its own is an incredible feat in itself. Although I can tell that that is in your full power is it?" The older male inquired knowing for some reason the human he took into his house is FAR from your typical mortal.

"No, it's not Azazel Ojii-san my body still recovering from my battle. Therefore, I would say this is roughly around 20% of my full reserves of chakra. I could be a little bit off it could be a little bit more or a little bit less." Naruto said in a laid-back tone but thoughtful tone as he leaned against the headboard of the bed.

Azazel's eyes widened at hearing that. ' _Around only 20% of his full reserves!? And how powerful would he be at full power!?_ ' Azazel cried in thought. Azazel then decided to change the subject as he was more curious about the boy's past. "So Naruto, where exactly did you come from?" He said with a serious look on his face.

Naruto gulped. ' _Gee, I hope this works,_ ' Naruto shrieked in thought. "Well, Azazel you see I don't exactly come from this world."

Azazel nearly choked on his sake. "What did you just say to me?!" Azazel said in between gasps of air and coughing in a bewildered tone.

Naruto gave a slightly frustrated sigh. ' _This is going to be a long story I can already feel it_ ' Naruto groaned to himself. "Well, you see I was in a war fighting against a Goddess and right before me my best friend were able to seal her way she kind of opened up a portal in space and time and threw me into it..." Naruto began to tell his amazing tale. Azazel knew he was going to be drunk by the end of this so he grabbed the bottle and began to take swigs of it at a steady pace.

* * *

{Timeskip}

How long has it been since he has entered this new world or Supernatural Beings and Factions? It feels much longer than the actual time he had originally came to this world. However, for Naruto, it's only been around 2-ish years since he arrived and many things had happened during this span of time.

First was an introduction to the major players in the Grigori Faction.

Azazel brought Naruto back to Grigori and introduced into several other members of his faction. Azazel himself reminded Naruto a lot of his deceased Godfather, Jiraiya, they were both perverts and they were both kind hearted men and had their occasional moments of stupidity. However, Azazel always meant well and would never cause harm to anyone unless they deserved it.

The first member Azazel introduces Naruto to was Shemhazai. He was a young, handsome man with white hair and blue eyes. Shemhazai was the Vice Governor General, the second-in-command of Grigori. He took his job very seriously and wouldn't hesitate to punish Azazel if he did something stupid. The man was extremely polite to Naruto and always did his best to help him in any way he could.

The next member was Baraqiel, he was best friends with both Azazel and Shemhazai. Naruto couldn't help but feel bad for him. Her own people murdered his wife and his daughter blamed him for it. In addition, Baraqiel was a major masochist, which made Naruto cringe knowing he had a little bit of a masochist in him. However, not to the degree Baraqiel has as Naruto didn't find pleasure in it.

His mom clearly was dominant with his father when they were alive or course. Naruto couldn't help but feel bad for the man since his daughter accused him of abandoning her and her mother. Naruto could understand Akeno pain but in his opinion, she went a little too far.

Kokabiel was an ass hole enough said. Naruto knew one thing he didn't like Kokabiel not one bit and Kokabiel didn't like Naruto either.

Armaros like other Fallen Angels, has black hair and violet eyes and has a muscular physique like that of Azazel's or Baraqiel's, with a wildish beard. He wears armor, a helm, an eye-patch and a cape. The man was really nice, friendly and easy to get along with but took his job researching anti-magic very seriously. Although the man was a little too crazy for Naruto's at times despite their 'friendship' they had. As he loved dressing in this thing called cosplay and shout about slaying evil. However, Naruto knew Armaros was a decent man and they got along fine.

Sahariel was next, had short spiky black hair and blue eyes. He was rather emotionless and liked staring up at the moon to which he researched along with things closely connected to it. The man gave off a slightly creepy aura whenever Naruto was around him, as Naruto chose to avoid him pretty much altogether. Although, when confronted with the man Naruto remained polite and kind offering help if Sahariel needed it. Which the Fallen Angel took a liking to Naruto for this as no one really offered to aid him.

The only female Cadre class Fallen Angel was Penemue. She is a young, beautiful woman with long purple hair and green eyes. She had without a doubt one of the largest set of breasts Naruto had ever seen. Her assets even dwarfed Tsunade-baa-chan own breast. She was chief of security. Upon first meeting Naruto, she took an immediate liking to him and although she may have worn slutty secretary outfits in front of him at the time they are alone. However, She is very respectful and caring, and would often spend time with Naruto when no one else would which wasn't too often.

In addition, the final member Azazel introduced Naruto to was Tamiel. This guy was almost as lazy as Azazel and he was just as perverted too. He was the head of the business department. Therefore, Naruto decided to publish several book series including his Godfather's entire series of Ichi Ichi which he owns the rights too. Tamiel on immediately hugged Naruto and thanked him for the heavenly novels he had left in his hands. So he immediately started making copies of them and sold them worldwide, ever since that happened Grigori became the richest Faction in any world.

Naruto also knew this entire world was filled with nothing but perverts of varying degrees.

Nonetheless, this happened within the first few months Naruto started living with Azazel. As time passed Naruto was increasingly aware, he needed to get back into training as he had now Obito's Sharingan to train with and master.

So using Azazel's training grounds and sparing against Baraqiel, Azazel, or even Shemhazai at the time. Naruto was beginning to get back into the shape of things though he wanted to improve upon what he didn't back in the Elemental Nations.

And that's when his hellish 2-years of training kicked into high gear. Naruto focused on several aspects of his training both abusing the Kage Bunshin's ability to transfer experience back to the Original. Using this to his advantage Naruto trained in or 'refined' in his shinobi abilities.

Focusing on his physical abilities, first Naruto trained in Taijutsu going through his forms of the Strong Fist and Frog Kata. However, he knew that he only trained in the basic forms of the Strong Fist with Lee and Gai. In addition, the Frog Kata is meant to be used with his Senjutsu so he needed to advance his fighting style a bit more.

That is when he discovered the wonderful thing called the MMA and Video games. Now, while not such a great source of fighting material with Video games but the developers did create some interesting things when it came to the world around him.

Naruto's Taijutsu now has the foundation of the Strong Fist mixed with MMA techniques such as counters, feints, false openings, and other things he noticed while in this world. It greatly helped Baraqiel was not only great at his 'Holy Lightning Magic' but he was great in hand-to-hand combat too. Which help immensely for Naruto as he wanted to refine some things about himself.

He also worked on his Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Bukijutsu, Tracking, Assassination, Survival, Hunting, Poison Making, Cooking, Hacking, Investigation, Martial Arts, Strategy, Medical knowledge, Stealth, Weapon Improvisation, Weapon Proficiency, and many other things.

Despite his limited experience in Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Assassination, Poison Making, and various fields. Naruto did know the basics or more on the subjects when it came to Fuinjutsu.

He had a Seal Master for a Mentor and a Godfather after all. It's common sense Naruto learned from Jiraiya about the art of Seals no matter how limited it may be. Naruto spent the time learn more than the basic first aid, learned to cook more healthy dishes as Shemhazai or moreover his wife wouldn't allow Naruto to eat ramen like he once did.

Shemhazai taught Naruto some Kenjutsu styles he picked up on and sword styles from both western and eastern halves of the world. Which benefited Naruto greatly after quickly getting down the basics and more advanced move sets Shemhazai taught him.

He started using more shinobi like skills when it comes to weapons, tools, or even skills. He took his training seriously and even sat down to read a few books much to his ire and annoyance.

Naruto needed to be better rounded than he is. As he had a limited, Ninjutsu set of skill and mostly relied on his Kage Bunshin. Which he didn't mind too much but Baraqiel wouldn't have it. Relying on one skill or ability alone according to Baraqiel, Azazel, and Shemhazai was extremely risky in this world as most if not all supernatural beings have multiple skill sets other than magic or hand to hand.

Often or Not most supernatural beings master four to five skill sets to a very high degree. Such fields are Magic, Weapons, Hand to hand combat being the most common anyone masters to a degree.

While having his spars with Baraqiel helped, Naruto also trained in his newly Sharingan which was somewhat an annoyance to get down. Thankfully, for some odd reason or another Naruto knew how to work it based on instinct alone.

While Naruto trained, and collapsed multiple times due to pushing himself beyond what humans could possibly even image. Moreover, beyond what would kill most if not all shinobi from his world. Naruto's development wasn't slow nor was it extremely quick.

His training and growth took time and it took plenty of effort to even improve upon one thing without the aid of the others he grew close to.

Naruto's training was rough, extremely hard, and even at times would possibly put him at death's door if it wasn't for Baraqiel, Azazel, or Shemhazai interference. Due to being supernatural beings, Naruto wasn't physically conditioned the same as Shemhazai, Azazel, or even Baraqiel. They didn't have a human's body or limits.

Despite Naruto's Shinobi and all his power or abilities, Naruto could still die if his heart was destroyed, he lost to much blood, or his wounds were to fatal for his Regeneration to heal.

However, that didn't stray the Uzumaki from his training or what he wanted to accomplish. It wasn't until about a half a year in Naruto took interest in Magic and wanted to learn more about it.

And if possible use magic if he could.

Which Baraqiel, Azazel, and Shemhazai were all too happy to teach Naruto about magic. The problem was Naruto needed a magic circle so he could use magic. Moreover, considering Naruto's primary source of power was chakra and not any magical energy. Azazel, Baraqiel, and Shemhazai began teaching Naruto the very basic magic spells known as Signs.

Which did Warriors employ from an age long passed? Sign Magic was very basic and easy to use. And with Naruto's Shinobi skills they would compliment him perfectly. So while Naruto continued to train, take missions every now and again, or even hang out with Azazel, Shemhazai, Baraqiel, and even Penemue. Naruto studied Magic and several subjects among other things. Azazel had Naruto pick out which magic he wanted to learn about besides Signs. Which, Naruto chose Animal Magic, Elemental Magic, Gravity Magic, Healing Magic, and Space Magic were the subjects he was chosen which made Azazel smiled.

Azazel even offered to teach Naruto his personal magic known as Twilight Magic. A style of Magic Azazel himself created about 100 years after his fall. Naruto accepted his offer and his training continued from there.

(A/N Loneonyxwolf – I rounded Naruto out a bit more than what is compared to cannon. True Naruto is one of the strongest characters in the series. However, his Ninjutsu skills are limited to Kage Bunshin, Rasengan, and other basic abilities)

* * *

{Current time}

Naruto sat with his legs crossed concentrating trying to get a full grasp on his newest magic; which Azazel kindly taught him. Although it was like pulling teeth trying to help Naruto learn magic, which eventually Azazel, Shemhazai, and Baraqiel managed to make a magic circle that would work as a filter converting his chakra into magical power. This surprisingly worked a little too well, although this magic circle was permanently bonded to Naruto so there is no way to remove it.

Thanks to this Naruto decided to learn a few different types of magic, the first type of magic Naruto decided to learn was Animal Magic. Which it simply allowed the user to control the animals, transform themselves or others into animals, mimic animal traits and summon/create animal spirits and/or animals. They can communicate with animals, borrow their senses, possess them and otherwise use animals as extensions of themselves Naruto often would transform into a kitsune more specifically a Kyuubi.

The next magic Naruto learned was Elemental Magic, he mainly learns this due to his inability to utilize Elemental Ninjutsu outside of his Rasengan as he had never been good with hand seals. Naruto's most powerful elemental magic was wind while his weakest was earth. Naruto used his wind magic for mid to long-range combat, as well as flight. Naruto could also generate powerful tornadoes something he can never do with Ninjutsu alone. Next up was his lightning magic which Naruto either fired bolts of lightning from his hand or summoned powerful bolt of lightning from the sky. Naruto absolutely loved his water magic, which allowed him to move much faster underwater, as well as the ability to breathe underwater which was very surprising. As for Naruto's fire magic just like his earth magic he had a hard time controlling as it didn't seem compatible with him. However, Naruto had enough control over his fire magic to form small balls of fire or ignite things he focused on.

Moreover, as for earth magic, Naruto was very limited which he could only summon walls or pillars of Earth out of the ground which was perfect for defense but not much else. Much to his disappointment but he still trained in Earth Magic despite Earth and Fire being his weakest elements.

Naruto also learned Gravity Magic which also gave him the ability to fly, as well as increase or decrease gravity around certain objects that he focused on. This also allowed him to manipulate and control gravity in forms of attacks and defense. The Rinnegan from his world inspired some of Naruto's spells he had under his belt with Gravity Magic.

Naruto then chose to learn Healing Magic, which he wanted to be able to increase his skills even further other than being a bodyguard, assassin, etc. This would allow Naruto to not only be more useful on the battlefield but also help those in need. Naruto's knowledge of Medical Knowledge would Baa-chan proud. Even though he was nowhere near Tsunade's or Sakura's level. He gained enough skill and experience to leave him satisfied.

Naruto then learned Space Magic even though he had access to Kamui he didn't want to rely on his Sharingan too much. Therefore, he mainly learned space magic for teleportation as well as the ability to bend, flip, crash, and warp objects within the confines of space.

In addition, the final magic Naruto began to learn which is his most recent in newest magic was Void Magic, which upon hearing this request Azazel nearly had a heart attack. Void Magic was an extremely powerful and dangerous magic at that, which not even he was capable of using it. As it dealt with nothingness and nonexistent manipulation because if you weren't careful the magic would destroy you leaving nothing behind not even your soul.

In addition, this is where we find Naruto today, he was currently sitting in the Lotus position with his hands open as a small orb of black and blue energy was pulsating within his hands. Multiple beads of sweat traveled down his face as he struggled to keep the Void energy completely stable as well is keep it balance.

' _Come on I can do it I know I can!_ ' Naruto thought to himself desperately as he could feel the energy becoming more unstable. ' _No no no no no I can do it!_ ' Naruto cried in thought as the small sphere afforded energy exploded knocking him back.

"Ouch!"

Azazel watched Naruto from afar with a rather impressed look on his face. ' _I can't believe he managed to hold the Void for so long. I think that's a new record for him two hours if I'm not mistaken_ ' Azazel thought as he watched Shemhazai, and Baraqiel made their way over to Naruto to make sure he was all right.

"Naruto you need to be more careful when utilizing void magic. There is a reason why it's forbidden for anyone to learn it" Shemhazai lightly scolded Naruto.

"I know Hazai it's just that I've never held it for that long before," Naruto replied with a slightly depressed look on his face. Shemhazai nodded in understanding, as Naruto's feats were nothing less but amazing.

And with new and current biology, Naruto was the Strongest Human on this planet.

Baraqiel shook his head. "You should be proud of yourself Naruto not many people can utilize Void Magic. Held there only for beings in existence that can utilize it; Shiva, Ophis, Great Red, and Chaos are the only beings capable of using that magic. And the fact that you can maintain the unstable void energy for two hours is impressive enough." Naruto smirked at the older Fallen Angel's praise.

"Thank Bara I needed that," Naruto said with a smile as Baraqiel simply grumbled at the nickname. He had since given up trying to make Naruto stop calling him that. But then again having Naruto around was like having a son.

A stubborn son who didn't know his own limitations. If Naruto even had limitations at this point.

Azazel then made his way towards the trio. "I think that's enough training for one day we don't need your burning yourself out again." Azazel put emphasis on the word 'again'. As it wouldn't be the first time they have found Naruto passed out from training too hard. Naruto simply grumbled a little bit but agreed nonetheless.

Naruto both enjoyed and dislike Grigori; he enjoyed it for the new bonds and friends he made and dislike it for all of the assholes within it. In addition, most the friends Naruto made excluding the Fallen Angels are Bikou, Lavinia Reni, Lint Sellzen, Kuroka, Tobio Ikuse, and finally Vali Lucifer.

Although the first time Naruto utilized his Sennin Mode [Sage Mode] not even he was instantly cornered by Bikou and Kuroka were both demanding answers from him. Therefore, he explains the best that he could that he learned it from the Toad Sage, which the two Senjutsu users stared at him with deadpan expressions. Obviously, they didn't believe a word he said so Naruto decided to show them instead by using a powerful Genjutsu call Genjutsu: Sharingan [Illusion Technique: Copy Wheel Eye]. Which he used to show them his memories, they believed him afterward.

Lavinia is a beautiful woman in her twenties with long flowing Blonde hair and Sapphire Blue eyes, she appears to wear standard Magician robes with a hood. She and Naruto hit it off quite well as they were good friends, as she took the role of acting as Naruto's older sister and would lightly scold him and gentle way whenever he did some stupid.

Often at times she also taught Naruto on the subject of magic when he was free.

Tobio became interested in Naruto's stories of how he used to be a shinobi and would often asked Naruto to train with him was Naruto accepted. Although Naruto was considered the strongest member of Grigori after, he managed to defeat Azazel in hand-to-hand combat.

* * *

{Flashback}

Down in the battle arena. Naruto stood across from Azazel with his Fox features showing while Azazel had his twelve black Angel wings showing. "You ready, Fishcake~."

"Don't call me Fishcake! Ero Karasu." Naruto yelled as Azazel's eyebrow twitched.

Naruto charged in at Azazel thrusting his fist forward, Azazel dodged it and countered with a kick that Naruto grabbed and threw him over his shoulder.

However, Azazel landed on his feet and rushed forward throwing a flurry of punches and kicks at Naruto. Seeing the Fallen Angel coming, Naruto activated his Sharingan allowing them to perceive Azazel's movements in slow motion, as well as predict his attack.

Naruto dropped to the ground as he, sends a spin kick at Azazel's feet, trying to kick out the Governor General's feet. Azazel jumped in the air as he formed a large lance of light and threw it directly at Naruto.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he opened up his hand forming a spiraling sphere of chakra. "Rasengan!" Naruto howled out as his spiraling sphere of chakra drilled away at the Lance of light shredding from the point, down.

Azazel gritted his teeth, pointing his finger at Naruto as a small orb of light formed from the tip. He began shooting out blasts of light at Naruto who dodged them effortlessly.

Azazel descended to the ground and something he never expected happened. Naruto came out of the ground like a ghost, his eyes were different from before. The design is three stretched triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that each curved at the top around the eye to form a circle, making it similar to a pinwheel.

Azazel created a dagger of light thrusting it towards Naruto's head but much to his surprise as well as all the spectators in the stands. The dagger of light along with his fist simply phased it's way through. ' _Intangibility an annoying but useful power you have there Naruto_ ' Azazel thought to himself before creating some distance in between him and Naruto. Naruto grinned as he turned off his Sharingan mainly because of how much chakra the damn eyes ate up.

Naruto jumped into the air before forming a large orb of flames in his hands before throwing it at Azazel. Azazel's eyes widened with fear as he remembered how hot these flames were. ' _Damn, I didn't think you have to use this against him!_ ' Azazel cursed in thought, as he pulls out a small gold object with a purple jewel at the end of it.

An explosion of chaotic blue lightning could be seen from the arena. Naruto gently landed on his feet as he could feel a spike in Azazel's power. "Balance Break! Down Fall Dragon Another Armor!" Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Azazel's new form. Azazel was covered in gold and black armor as well as had multiple purple gems embedded in the armor.

Naruto looked down at his hands before clenching them tightly before looking up at Azazel with a grin. "Looks like you are finally taking this fight seriously. I guess I might as well get serious as well." Naruto closed his eyes as he took a calming breath before he closes eyes a few moments later some magenta pigment formed around his eyes similar to makeup. Upon opening his eyes he revealed his eyes resembled that of a toad yellow irises with black horizontal brick like pupils.

Azazel, for his part, felt the massive waves of power radiating off Naruto. He had multiple beads of sweat going across his forehead and gave a frightened chuckle. "I'll say this Naruto you're the most powerful human in existence that's for sure! You're truly a monster!" Azazel spoke as he got into a fighting stance.

Naruto simply disappeared from view as he slammed his fist into Azazel stomach. Azazel hacked up blood as it felt like his entire rib cage and stomach collapsed as he was sent flying across the arena. ' _I didn't even see him move, at a new kind of speed right there not even Vali can move that fast?!_ ' Azazel thought to himself as he pushed himself off the ground.

Naruto extended his arm as he projected a chakra arm out of his hand which caused Azazel's eyes to widen as he quickly took to the air. As he looked up Naruto was already above him, punching Azazel directly in the face sending him hurling towards the ground.

Naruto opened up his hand as a magic circle appeared in front of his open palm. "Here take this Azazel!" Naruto yelled as he unleashed an extremely powerful gust of wind towards Azazel who barely dodged it.

' _God dammit Naruto stronger than I ever thought?! There's no way I can beat him on my own?!_ ' Azazel thought to himself before he looked up and saw Naruto rushing towards him with the gigantic sphere of spiraling chakra in his hand. ' _Damn looks like he won this match I'm no match for him at all._ ' Azazel thought to himself as he prepared himself for the pain.

"Take this, Senpō: Chōōdama Rasengan [Sage Art: Massive Rasengan]!" Naruto roared out.

Naruto completely shattered Azazel's Down Fall Dragon Another Armor with his Senpō: Chōōdama Rasengan. The explosion sent Azazel flying down to the ground creating a crater. Naruto deactivated his sage mode as he descended down to the ground as he walked over to the crater, which held the Governor General of Grigori.

* * *

{Flashback Kai}

After the battle in between him and Azazel Naruto's image within Grigori grew to new heights. Moreover, this caught the eye of Vali who demanded Naruto fight him well really wasn't much of a fight was more like flailing angrily. While Vali may have been able to divide his opponent's power in half, Naruto had far more battle experience than Vali. In addition, continuously training under a Seraph and two Cadre in other forms of combat certainly helped.

The battle ended with Naruto's victory, although Vali declared that he would continue to train harder and finally could defeat Naruto.

Naruto smirked after hearing Vali's promise, Kurama was still asleep but Naruto was still capable of fighting Satan class beings with just his base Sennin Mode. Although Naruto had only told Azazel about his Rikudo Sennin Mode, which is certainly put Naruto up in the top 10 strongest beings if he were to use it combined with his Sharingan

However, tonight was different Naruto had promised to take Penemue out on a date tonight which she was nervous as hell. He had never taken anyone out on a date before; sure, he had asked Sakura like a thousand times back when he was an attention whore. Moreover, she beat him up every single time just because he asked; honestly, he couldn't understand why he liked her in the first place.

Must be Penemue's doing.

Penemue told Naruto that they were going to go to a place in Kyoto because she knew he hated wearing dress-up clothes. Moreover, he preferred wearing kimonos over suits. And Penemue wouldn't lie she enjoyed wearing them too. Naruto is currently wearing a black kimono with red flames at the cuffs of his sleeves and the bottom of his kimono. He also is wearing a red sash with an orange obi. He was standing nervously outside of lone female Cadre class Fallen Angel room.

' _I hope I look alright. Man, this is so troublesome... Oh great now I sound like Shikamaru._ ' Naruto mentally whined as he heard the door open, upon turning to face Penemue his jaw dropped.

Penemue was dressed in an elegant blue kimono with Sakura blossoms printed on the fabric, she had a pink sash on with a baby blue obi tied tightly around her waist. She looked absolutely beautiful, no beautiful was the wrong word Naruto couldn't even find a word to describe how good she looked. She left the gap open in the kimono for Naruto to get a perfect view of her cleavage.

She gave a kind smile towards Naruto. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long Koi" She spoke in her usual husky but sexy voice. This sent chills down Naruto's spine her kind smile turned into a lustful grin. ' _I finally got you where I want you Koi, your virginity will be mine_ ' she thought to herself. Naruto snapped out of his hazes before offering her his arm, which she graciously took it before they vanished in a magic circle.

Azazel stood with a grin on his face. "I wish you luck Naruto you're going to need it, because you're going to be a new man tomorrow." Azazel thought aloud before heading off to his room to scratch a certain inch.

* * *

{Kyoto}

Naruto and Penemue both appeared in front of an extremely fancy Inn. Naruto raised an eyebrow and confusion, before glancing at his date. "Penemue-chan what kind of Inn is this?" The Uzumaki thought as he wasn't familiar with Kyoto.

Penemue gave Naruto another kind smile. "This is an Inn I have been coming to for years, but it helps that I know the owner. He's a kind old man as well is a very powerful Yokai." Penemue explains to Naruto who simply nodded.

Upon entering Penemue walked right up to the desk and gently rang the bell, although the person came into view caught Naruto by surprise. He was a short man around 3 feet tall, he had a long beard reaching down to his toes, he was bald on the top of his head and was wearing sunglasses. Why would he wear sunglasses in the middle of the night?

"Ah. Penemue my dear is wonderful to see you again, and I see this is the lucky man you've brought with you today?" The kind old man asked in a polite tone.

"Yes, he is Jin-san."

The newly named Jin gave a hearty chuckle. "I take it you want the usual?" He asked as Penemue shook her head. "Now I'm thinking about something a little bit better for Koi here." She spoke before gently slapping Naruto on the ass, making him jump a little.

"Oh... You are a very lucky young man you know that." Jin spoke with a perverted grin on his face before leaving the duo to a large room. "Now you to have fun, and don't worry about making noise all these rooms a soundproof." The old man said before leaving.

Naruto looked around the room and noticed there was a large futon big enough for three people, a few bottles of sake, some freshly prepared food. In addition, most importantly a large hearts bring in the middle of the room. Naruto had not been paying attention to Penemue who had begun to undress herself.

"Penemue-chan why did you... WHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto yelled in surprise as he saw Penemue completely naked. He tried to not stare at the goddess form of the female fallen angel. "Why I'm getting in the Hot Springs Koi would you care to join me?" She spoke in a lustful tone as Naruto felt another shiver go down his back.

Naruto hesitated at first but slowly began to undo his obi, as he slowly undressed himself upon fully undressing Penemue eyes widen slightly at the beast Naruto kept hidden under his clothing. She lustfully licked her lips, as she took a sip of sake from her saucer. ' _Oh, mama likes._ ' She thought herself lustfully. ' _Kuroka you foolish girl chasing after that battle maniac Vali. You're passing up the perfect man right here oh well more for me I guess._ '

Naruto quickly and efficiently got into the water, which was the perfect temperature as he gave a relaxed moan. Truth be said the water was very relaxing and also Naruto excepted a saucer of sake from Penemue who is planning on sheathing Naruto's sword tonight.

They spent the night relaxing in the Hot Springs sipping sake, munching on a little bit of food. And Penemue managed to cuddle up to Naruto as she rested her head on his shoulder. She was so close yet it didn't feel right to her, she had planned all this out. She had even avoided any type of relief for the past 11 months, just for this special night but it didn't feel right to her. She wanted Naruto to accept her as she didn't just wanna pop his cherry. No, she wasn't looking for a one night stand, she was looking for love.

"Koi."

"Yes, Penemue-chan?"

"Do you..."

"Do I what?"

Penemue scolded herself she is a powerful Cadre class Fallen Angel not some week schoolgirl standing in front of her childhood crush. "Do you like me?" She asked hoping that it was going to be a positive answer and not a negative.

For a few seconds, Naruto didn't say anything. The feeling of despair only grew by the second, as she believes she made a horrible decision. "Yes, I do like you, you've been kind to me ever since we first met," Penemue smiled as Naruto continued. "Although I wish you wouldn't wear such revealing clothing, not that I don't like it's just I think you look better wearing clothes that doesn't reveal too much but doesn't hide too much," Naruto said as Penemue began to think. Is that what he liked women that showed a little bit but not too much just enough to catch your attention.

"You're beautiful, smart, strong, kind, and there are so many other things about you that I like. Whenever I'm around you I feel like I found something that's been missing from me for so long..." Naruto said as Penemue gave a small gasp. "What I'm saying is... Penemue-chan I think I've fallen in love with you." Naruto said as he leaned forward. Penemue froze for second before snapping out of her little dazed before leaning forward before meeting Naruto in the middle.

For Naruto's first time kissing someone he wasn't that bad but he had room for improvement. Penemue didn't really mind as she can definitely teach him a whole lot more, as she gracefully moved herself to Naruto's lap straddling him. Naruto gripped her perfectly round and plump ass tightly as he pulled away from the kiss and began to kiss her neck causing the female Fallen Angel to moan of pleasure. Naruto moved down as he gently gripped one of her breasts as he began to suck on the other one.

"UUAGH!"

Naruto gently fondled her other breast in his hand as he didn't want to neglect one over the other. Penemue gently held Naruto's head as she felt his second head poke her, and without warning. She managed to slip herself above Naruto's rock hard raging cock, how Naruto did notice this was probably due to it being his first time ever being this involved with a woman of Penemue's beauty. In addition, without warning, she came down quickly sheathing his dick within her pussy.

Naruto's eyes widened at this new sensation, his dick felt like he was being crushed in a tight, warm, and wet area. "URRRRAGH!" Naruto groaned out.

"Your mine now Koi" She whispered before she began to bounce up and down. Penemue wrapped her arms around his neck as she gently kissed him, Naruto kissed her back although his mind was getting clouded by lust in pleasure.

"Penemue-chan... Your pussy is so tight and warm..." Naruto groaned out.

"Hehehe... Why thank you Koi..." She giggled in between moans.

She then increased airspeed as Naruto gritted his teeth. "OOOH! FUCCK I CAN'T BELIEVE I MANAGED TO STOP DOING THIS FOR SO LONG!" Penemue cried out in pleasure. Upon hearing this Naruto's eyes widened. ' _She what!?_ ' Was all he could think about as he could feel a new sensation rushing through him.

"OOOOH! FUCK I'M CUMING KOI!"

"I'm gonna cum too!"

Penemue raised up one more time before slamming down on Naruto forcing his cock to nearly hit her womb. As he painted her insights white with his baby batter, her pussy squeezed him for every last drop.

Penemue leaned forward as she twitched from the sensation, it was a good thing she used a spell to prevent herself from getting pregnant. Or she might be having a child with Naruto right now. Not that she minded carrying his child. ' _In fact, I might cast a spell to help me get pregnant next time. Mmm, I wanna feel pound me while I am pregnant too... Ahh, so many things I wanna do with this godly of a man_ ' She thought as she giggled. Leaning towards Naruto's ear. "How's about another round Koi? This time you get to pound me like an animal" Penemue spoke in a husky tone.

Naruto simply chuckled. "Who am I to deny my Hime." He simply replied.

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Current stories I'm working on**

 **Juubi the Supreme Beast – Currently working on chapter 4.**

 **Naruto Path Of The Ninja – Currently working on chapter 5.**

 **Sage King of the Bijuu – Currently working on chapter 4.**

 **Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness – Currently working on chapter 12.**

 **The Son of the Huntress – Currently working on chapter 5.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Waiting list.**

 **Ahri's Ninja Rewrite – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Gift From The Elemental Nations – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Lemon Tales – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Mugen Shin Seki-Hakuryuukou – I'm currently going over the past chapters, and trying to find any errors or problems.**

 **Rinne and Tensei – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **The Cataclysmic Beast – I'm putting this story on hold for the moment and will continue it in 2017.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Failure/adoption/hiatus list.**

 **A Crack In Reality – Has been adopted by Benignsterben.**

 **Armored Kitsune – Up for adoption.**

 **Naruto x Highschool DxD Challenge – The Son of Shiva – Has been adopted by The Storm Master 567.**

 **Naruto Way Of The Rikudo Sennin – On hiatus, I currently have too many projects. Plot created, I just don't have the time.**

 **The Maelstrom – I'm completely unsure of what to do with this fanfiction, I'm honestly thinking of turning into a Naruto x Sekirei crossover. Because I have plenty of Naruto x High School DxD fanfiction's as it is.**

 **White Dragon's Of Love – Has been adopted by firestarter09.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2 Shit Happens

**Naruto Path Of The Ninja**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto or Highschool DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by loneonyxwolf**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood And Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Shit Happens**

* * *

It had been roughly about 9 to 10 months since Penemue took Naruto's virginity, and soon after they began dating. And to say Penemue was a happy woman was an understatement of the century. She absolutely loved being with Naruto as he treated her with love, care, and devotion she wasn't uses to before. So having a serious relationship with Naruto for her was one if not the most amazing thing she is experiencing.

And being Hundred upon thousands of years old. Penemue wouldn't trade this happiness even if the world was burning into oblivion.

Very few knew about their relationship aside from Azazel, Shemhazai, and Baraqiel. Normally Azazel would be jumping up and down in joy and would be telling everyone about Naruto's new relationship and about his status of being a man. However, Azazel decided to respect Naruto's wishes and keep it hush-hush, and that Naruto and Penemue reveal it when the time was right.

Although there had been something bugging Naruto ever since he received Hagoromo's Rikudo Sennin Chakra and Obito's Rikudo Chakra. Therefore, Azazel scheduled an exam for Naruto by some of his most elite medics. Although what Azazel found truly surprised him. Naruto was indeed 100% human but from what the charts were saying, Naruto had extremely powerful life force much stronger than his own. That is not including what his biology readings showed as well including the structure of his entire being.

Therefore, Azazel can only estimate that Naruto would probably live just as long as an average Devil/Fallen Angel/Angel. Azazel had no doubt Naruto was a 'jump in evolution' as a scientist would likely say. A newer and stronger breed of human than what every supernatural being used to dealing with.

In addition, these traits would be passed on to his later generations no matter how far descendant they are. So not only his descendants would have powers similar to him, but they will also gain whatever traits their mother has.

Moreover, like Naruto, they will physically stop aging around 24 to 25 depending on other factors.

If possible even make his children and so on immune to certain weakness other species commonly have. Azazel kept this bit of information to himself however as Naruto had enough on his plate being a Bodyguard, An Assassin, and an all around Recon agent.

Upon hearing the news Naruto frowned sure he wanted to stay around for Penemue and their future children. However, having a lifespan that can last anywhere from hundreds to thousands of years seemed a bit much. Naruto could only guess it had to do with his two different breeds of Rikudo Chakra and Kurama being a Juubi?

Speaking of Kurama Naruto hadn't heard a noise from his partner, he can only imagine how Kurama would react to this. Being stuck inside Naruto for the rest of his existence, would probably not make Kurama too happy. Although Obito was able to expel his Juubi from his body so why couldn't Naruto? Sure, he may not have had the Rinnegan, but he still had Rikudo Sennin Mode and the Sharingan?

Surely he'd come up with something especially with the numerous Fuinjutsu scrolls Naruto found within the Kamui dimension.

This doesn't include the other numerous scrolls he found in the Kamui Dimension that was left by Obito.

It seemed Obito was quite the hoarder when it comes to Ninjutsu and knowledge of shinobi subjects. There were scrolls for every subject from Chakra control to Time/Space techniques in the Kamui dimension and from what Naruto gathered.

Obito spent a lot of his time within his Kamui Dimension studying and training when he wasn't doing anything else.

This is where we find Naruto today currently in his room within the main compounds of Grigori, within the Fallen Angel territory of the underworld. Naruto's room was rather messy as it looks like a battleground for scrolls; some were completely blank other ones held information on Fuinjutsu, and a few scrolls had his own custom-made Fuinjutsu.

The first Fuinjutsu Naruto ever made was a Ramen creation formula 'which was his greatest invention ever' although many of the other members could only simply shake their heads. Naruto made another Fuinjutsu for Kuroka and Bikou which would purify the tainted nature energy of this world allowing them to use their Senjutsu without any worry of becoming corrupted or drunk on power.

However, it was still a prototype and Naruto didn't want to risk them being blown to a million pieces if he messed up. So he needed a way to test it without endangering lives.

Although this Fuinjutsu was far more different than any other, Naruto had spent nearly 8 months working on this single one. He had the key to his Hakke no Fūin Shiki [Eight Trigrams Seal], as well as Gerotora scroll toad from Mount Myōboku who would often a Naruto in his studies.

' _AAAAGH! Why did Tou-san have to make such a complex seal!? At this rate, I'll never be able to figure out a way to let Kurama without killing me!_ ' Naruto mentally cried as he felt like pulling out his hair. ' _Maybe I can ask Gerotora for some help later?_ ' Naruto pondered as old as scroll toad did was stay in his body.

Sighing Naruto stood up as he cracked his back before turning off the light in his room. Upon opening up his door, Naruto was confronted by a familiar head of silver hair and dark blue eyes. "Vali is everything alright?" Naruto asked politely even though he knew exactly what Vali wanted.

"Uzumaki Naruto I have come here to challenge you to a fight." Vali declared in a proud tone as Naruto simply waved Vali off. "Go bug someone else, I'm busy right now I need to go talk to Azazel Ojii-san," Naruto said walking away leaving Vali to stay there alone with a look of pure rage.

Naruto continued walking down the hallways until he heard a familiar deep voice. **{Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!}** Naruto turned around as he saw Vali completely clapped in white scale plated armor. There were blue jewels across various locations in the armor. Naruto narrowed his eyes and Vali as his eyes shifted to his Sharingan, as he got into his MMA fighting stance.

Without warning Vali's body was cloaked in a bright blue light before he vanished from sight, Naruto quickly twisted his body avoiding Vali's first strike. Naruto made a familiar cross hand seal. "Kage no Bunshin Jutsu [Shadow Clone Technique]" Naruto calmly said as two clones burst into life.

Vali stretched out his hands as to light blue orb's formed in front of each of his palms. "Why won't you fight me seriously, you do the same tricks over and over again!" Vali declared in a rather angry tone.

Naruto's eye twitched at the jab his Kage Bunshin were referred to a 'tricks' instead of Godsend techniques that aided him greatly. Sighing Naruto calmly looked at Vali with a calm expression as he stared into Vali's eyes.

"The reason why I won't fight you seriously Vali is because if I did, I would most likely kill you. In addition, I do not believe in unleashing my full power on a comrade unless I need too" Naruto simply answered. Naruto's response had the opposite effect and Vali as he gritted his teeth before firing the two orbs at Naruto.

Naruto stretched out his hand as his signature magic circle appeared before; Naruto's magical circle had an unusual look. The magic circle itself was a mix of orange and gold, while the runes inside were a sapphire blue. In the middle of the circle was the Uzumaki clan crest.

And without warning, a portal opened up in front of Naruto as the two orbs entered only to come flying out towards Vali. Naruto had used his spatial magic to rebound Vali's Draconic orbs back at him. Vali quickly evaded his orbs of chaotic Draconic aura.

Vali flew down at Naruto at full speed with his fists cocked back. Vali didn't notice Naruto's eyes shifting into the Mangekyo, as he simply slept right through Naruto much to his surprise.

"How did you do that!?" Vali demanded.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You're going to be the first person to bear witness to this not even Azazel knows about this," Naruto spoke in a calm but emotionless tone. As a cold light blue aura surrounding his body like an otherworldly cloak protecting Naruto from harm. Vali's eyes widened in horror as he saw what came next.

* * *

{With Azazel}

Azazel was currently sitting at his desk as he was glaring down a small square shaped object on his desk. "Curse you! Curse you! You damn cube of Rubik's!" The man yelled at the inanimate object on his desk.

Azazel stopped cussing out the small square inanimate objects as he felt a tremor lightly shake the compounds of Grigori. But Azazel instantly stood up as he felt two familiar auras Naruto's and Vali's. Azazel narrowed his eyes. ' _Dammit Vali what did you do now, I've told you many times to leave Naruto alone unless he agrees to a spar_ ' Azazel mentally cursed Vali out.

* * *

{Back with Naruto}

There was a large hole in the wall as Vali laid there unconscious, his scale mail is completely destroyed and some blood was trickling out of his mouth. Naruto was on his hands and knees groaning in pain. It seems the side effect of his newest techniques seemed to hurt him a lot. ' _I don't understand Sasuke can use it without any problems at all, but I try using it in its second to lowest stage and my body feels like it's being ripped apart from the inside out_ ' Naruto groaned in thought. ' _Could it be that I sealed off most of my Rikudo Chakra?_ ' The Uzumaki thought as he dusted off his clothing.

Naruto decided many months ago to seal off both his Rikudo and Rikudo Sennin Chakra off for the time being. As he feels it necessary to activate only when he needed it so he wouldn't be too dependant. Moreover, Naruto didn't want to rely too much on his Rikudo Chakra as it made everything far too easy for him. Although even after sealing off his Rikudo Chakra's the blinding effects of his Mangekyo were still negated.

Which confused the Uzumaki why he wasn't going blind. He wasn't a Uchiha and he didn't have the Eternal version of the Mangekyo so why was his Sharingan not robbing of his sight?

Naruto groaned again as he pushed himself up to our standing position when he noticed several magic circles appearing the around him. Azazel, Penemue, Shemhazai, and Baraqiel all emerged from their separate magic circles.

"Naruto what happened?" Azazel asked.

"Koi are you okay? We all felt your power spike dangerously" Penemue asked in concern for her lover.

"It's obvious Vali started this fight..." Shemhazai sighed knowing the Descendant of Lucifer had some unknown desire to fight strong opponents. Shemhazai never paid the boy much attention due his time divided between Grigori, his wife, and teaching Naruto about their world, magic, and fighting styles he could use.

"The Gaki is causing a lot more trouble than he is worth Azazel. In addition, he's the descendant of Lucifer, I don't understand why you even keep him around. Why not ship them off to Sirzechs where he belongs." Baraqiel grumbled in annoyance.

It wasn't uncommon for Fallen Angels to dislike devils including one of Lucifer's own line. Lucifer, when he was alive, wasn't the most pleasant person to be around. He was arrogant, extremely prideful, and cruel after his fall from grace.

Even Lucifer's own Wife Lilith, the 'Mother Of Devils' despised the man later on in their marriage as they did not see eye to eye. Lilith wanted to have a loving family and husband without the God of the Bible interfering in her life. She wanted to be free and live a life she was happy and free. Not chained down to a shackle because of some book or system that she was depicted in.

She also hated her first husband Adam who was oppressive and abusive. He wanted to control her and make her submit to his every action.

Moreover, well history knew how a part of that went.

At least that's what her dairy said when the Anti-Satan Faction found it and put it in a museum.

Lucifer wanted to slaughter and kill every angel and human that worshiped his father. This didn't include all the inhuman and horrid acts he did. It seemed his fall from grace mentally broke the Original Lucifer and he went mentally insane.

However, that is far in the past.

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he had an unsure look on his face. "As you probably can guess Vali challenge me to fight. I declined and began walking away as I need to speak to you about some Azazel, of course, Vali didn't accept that so he activated his Balance Breaker and attack me. So I defended myself in the reason why this area seems destroyed..." Naruto stopped for second before deciding to tell them. "The reason why this area is destroyed is because I tested a new ability of my Mangekyo against him. And it was stronger than I originally thought it would be." Naruto explained.

"New ability, what is it?" Azazel asked as the other three Fallen Angels nodded in agreement. As their curiosity got the better of them about Naruto's seemingly ever-growing abilities.

"It's called Susanoo it is the third power of the Mangekyo, from what I learned in many of the scrolls within my Kamui dimension. Susanoo was awakened when you have awakened the power that resides in both of your Mangekyo. Although it in its second to lowest stage it allows me to summon a humanoid skeleton like structure to fight on my behalf." Naruto explained.

"You have a technique named after the Shinto Storm God!?" All the present Fallen Angel all asked in unison, as they were all sporting bewildered expressions. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, as he never figured there was a Deity named Susanoo.

' _I have so much to learn about this world and it feels like I only seen the 'tip of the iceberg' as someone would say. Ah, that reminds me I should get into finding a powerful magical sword or forge one. I'll ask Azazel if he knew about any weapons I can use other than my Kunai and Shuriken… Which are rapidly depleting_ ' Naruto mumbled about in his own thoughts about things he needs to do.

Not even after all this time, Naruto might be decent at Kenjutsu but a normal sword or weapon would do against supernatural beings. He needed a sword that contends with Supernatural beings. Not to mention making certain Shinobi gear is easy but others like smoke bombs, Kunai, shuriken, Caltrops, poison, and several other things were at easy to find or make.

' _Then again, I could just upgrade and add technology to my gear. However, I have to be meticulous about what I get. Guns aren't that useful unless they are magically enhanced. Maybe some better body armor or something… So much to do_ ' Naruto sighed as he stretched his body a bit.

"Well, Azazel Ojii-san I was planning on visiting you before Vali showed up. Do I want to know if you could possibly tell me if there is anyone who could possibly make me more making certain Shinobi gear? But now that you've told me about Susanoo being a deity, I'd also like to learn a bit about that if it's all right?" Naruto asked as Azazel gestured for Naruto to follow him.

Naruto complied as he began to follow the supposed reincarnation of his perverted Godfather. "As for getting more of your Shinobi gear to be made won't be too much trouble. I know there are a few people throughout Japan more specifically Kyoto who I possibly could ask." Azazel scratched his chin in thought.

Ever since Naruto asked for help in this 'Refinement & Improvement Training', he was going through. He took his shinobi skills and other forms of training very seriously. Although being an assassin for Grigori wasn't Naruto's idea. His skills in stealth, Assassination, and espionage were better than anyone in Grigori.

Did Naruto like it?

No, not really but Naruto didn't seem to mind it too much after he gotten used to it. Especially after he found out there were a lot of corrupted figures in power that needed to be silenced without launching a full out war. Assassination for Naruto became more of a way to minimize bloodshed and go after specific targets that needed to be removed. It was after Naruto took his job as a hitman/assassin seriously that he became somewhat of a ghostly legend.

In addition, Naruto went about this shouldering his Black Ops Missions in total secret with only Naruto and Azazel knowing who slit someone's throat in their sleep.

It was after about 7 months ago he started doing this and Naruto admired and respected the Anbu Black Ops from his world a lot more. Even though he hates killing and only will kill someone as a last resort.

Some people didn't deserve a second chance, a bitter truth Naruto had to swallow but he knew people like Kaguya, Lucifer, and other beings were so far gone that killing them would be an act of mercy to the innocents they would most likely kill later on.

This is why he took his shinobi aspect of his abilities so seriously and trained more in Taijutsu, Bukijutsu, Kenjutsu, Stealth, Ninjutsu, and other shinobi aspects. He even learned that Toton Jutsu which renders him invisible to the naked eye.

He also took to wearing darker colors and different styles of clothing while he was on these missions. Allowing him to blend into his environment and aiding him in his missions instead of his Kimono's or old shinobi jumpsuit.

He also took a tactical approach than he is used to when it came to these missions. Relying on his strategies, Tactics, skills, and gear instead of his magic and chakra abilities to complete the mission. Moreover, his targets were both Supernatural and Non-Supernatural so the less he left behind the less anyone or anything can track him.

And he went by the codename Kage (Shadow) During these missions or in his Black Ops persona.

"Thanks, Azazel Ojii-san," Naruto spoke in a cheerful tone as Azazel chuckled as he simply waved Naruto off. It's truly amazing how much Naruto changed, not only himself but those around him.

These past two years were interesting.

"As for Susanoo no Mikoto he is the youngest of three siblings, Amaterasu Omikami being the oldest, and Tsukuyomi no Mikoto, being the second oldest of the Shinto Trinity. They are the children of Izanagi-no-Okami, who created him after he purified himself from Yomi. That is basically the Shinto's equivalent of the underworld, as to why he purified himself was because of his sister/wife Izanami no Mikoto had died in childbirth giving birth to the fire-god Kagu-tsuchi. He was so distraught that he went down to Yomi in order to get his wife back, all she asked in return is due not gaze upon her until we got everything sorted out." Azazel stopped as he glanced at Naruto who had a frown on his face.

"Let me guess he looked at her?" Naruto asked in an annoyed tone.

"You got that right, she only asked for one thing in return and he couldn't even do that for her. Legend says that she looked like a burnt corpse while some people who had seen her as of recently said she looks almost identical to how she looked when she was alive. So angered by this she chased him out of Yomi, where he sealed off the entrance to Yomi. Out of anger, she said she would kill 1000 people each day, while Izanagi swore to her that if that happened he would ensure that 1000 reborn a day." Azazel finished.

Naruto was deep in thought. ' _That's wrong, how could he do that to her? What did she ever do to him? She doesn't deserve to be treated like that… Maybe..._ ' Azazel snapped Naruto out of his train of thought.

"I know you're thinking Naruto and I agree with you but if you release her you're going to have the Shinto faction after you. Well, maybe not the Shinto faction but Izanagi will want your head for what you've done." Azazel explained hoping to get through Naruto as he knew the young blonde love helping people.

Despite his missions as a Bodyguard and Recon agent along with his off the record assassination missions only Naruto and Azazel knew about. Naruto still retain his bright personality unless he was in a serious fight or had a target to kill. Then it's like dealing with a different person altogether.

"I know Azazel Ojii-san it's just not fair. What do you expect when you tell me stories about the poor women who are abused? First, her husband Lucifer beat her to near death, and now you're telling me about Izanami. How my supposed to react to all of this?! Just stand here and take it, whenever I see people in pain it hurts me!" Naruto yelled back at the lazy leader of the Fallen Angels.

Azazel sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He knew Naruto was right and he knew Naruto was strong enough to take care of himself. As long as he didn't run into any of the members of the top 10 strongest beings in the world. Naruto with his Sennin was able to easily match Satan Class beings, and from what Naruto told him about his Rikudo Sennin Mode it increased his power exponentially far beyond what normal Sennin Mode was capable of.

"Look Naruto I'm not telling you that you can't do that I just want you to think before you act. Because if you start a war with Izanagi, it won't take long for his children, his faction, and Kyoto's Youkai faction to take notice. As powerful, as you may be there is no way you can take down an entire faction of Deities. As for Lilith, I have no idea where she is she disappeared after the great war in between the three biblical factions. She abandoned Rizevim Livan Lucifer her bastard son and disappeared no one seen her sense." Azazel explained in a calm tone. Naruto had plenty of power to back up some of his cocky comments he makes in battle.

Cocky to piss off his opponent, not cocky as he knew he could win.

"I'm sorry Azazel Ojii-san I didn't mean to explode like that..." Naruto said in a soft tone. Azazel sighed before turning to Naruto. "Alright, show me your Susanoo for a bit. I'm curious to see what it looks like" Naruto instructed the Uzumaki.

Naruto seemed curious but complied as he activated his Mangekyo, as a familiar cold pale blue aura surrounded him. Soon an ethereal rib cage formed around him, as a skull formed as well is to skeleton-like arms. The thing was frightening looking as I had glowing eye sockets, which glowed a ghostly purple. This thing was giving off a large amount of power equal to Naruto's Sennin Mode.

Azazel felt a single bead of sweat traveled down his forehead as he stared at this thing. Then he noticed Naruto who seem to be slightly uncomfortable or have an active. "Are you okay Naruto?" the Seraph Fallen asked his student/friend.

Naruto nodded. "It's just a side effect from first awakening it, from what I read in the scrolls when a user first awakened the Susanoo it causes immense pain. As well it drains the user's chakra drastically. Although it's only temporary until the user can gain control over it. Then it feels less like it's drawing my life away" Naruto said as he dispelled his Susanoo.

"So you said that was its second to lowest stage? How powerful is the Susanoo in its final state?" Azazel asked wondering how powerful it could potentially become. Moreover, how much potential Naruto had already was in itself was awe inspiring.

With other abilities from his world and the fact he can become one of the strongest magic users in existence. Naruto's potential is limitless but, Naruto had to train to his bone in order to get strong regardless of the subject at hand.

Practicing and fine tuning everything as he goes along, which at this rate will take a few more years.

"From what I heard from Tsunade Obaa-chan, simply by unsheathing one of its massive blades can create such immense air pressure that it splits a mountain in half. I can only imagine how much devastation it could cause if the wielder truly wanted to." Naruto spoke as Azazel's skin tone became pale. "From what I understand the Susanoo in its final state the Complete Body – Susanoo or Perfect Susanoo is said to have the power that rivals that of Kurama the strongest out of the nine Bijuu. Who could casually smash mountains and caused tidal waves with a lazy swing of his tail, he can also flatten a mountain ranges with his Bijuudama." Naruto explained further as Azazel grew paler by the second.

' _For the love of Icha Icha, Naruto's home world is scary. Having humans that can level cities, travel at lightning speeds, and these Jinchuriki that can these Biju which are nigh impossible to kill from what I gather. No wonder what there are so few Deities Naruto has mention he knew existed in his world. You have a bunch of supercharged Demi-Gods in these hidden villages. Accept these Shinobi and Kunoichi are so much more dangerous than Demi-Gods and can use a lot more abilities than any demi-God could possibly dream of… Naruto is a damn walking cheat sheet… Especially with his damn Kage Bunshin THAT I WISH I COULD USE! PAPERWORK WOULD BE SO MUCH EASIER_ ' Azazel thought with a serious expression as he simply stare at Naruto for a moment before laying his head on his desk.

"Naruto, bring me some sake please," the Leader of Grigori asked as Naruto merely raised an eyebrow at this request.

Naruto could only admit one thing Azazel could definitely drink. He had even Ero-Sennin and Tsunade Baa-chan outclassed with how much liquor he can drink. Naruto had a strong desire to deny Azazel the heavenly liquid known as sake. Azazel then gave him the Puppy-Dog Eye Jutsu, well more like the cross side Bulldogs face. Naruto couldn't help but sigh. "All right all right I'll get you your damn sake," Naruto said before throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

Azazel gave Naruto a grin at winning against Naruto for once. In all of their training matches, Naruto won the physical fights when it came to trading blows. But when it came to intelligence Azazel had Naruto beat with strategies and tactics. A gap between them, however, was slowly closing with Naruto's improvements.

Azazel simply chuckled as he watched Naruto storm out of his office. ' _Things are never dull around you Naruto. You remind of the child I was craving so deeply to have so long ago. This goes for Vali to but I suppose he doesn't see me in that light. He is to wrapped up in getting revenge against his grandfather_ ' Azazel chuckled to himself before pulling out a familiar orange book.

Azazel was soon brought out of his thought process as a black and blue magic circle appeared next to his ear. "Hello, Crow it's been quite a while hasn't." A creepy, raspy, sinister tone spoke to Azazel.

Azazel almost dropped his Icha Icha upon hearing the voice. "Hades!?" Was all Azazel could say. "Kakakaka... Please tell me you haven't forgotten little old me." The Greek God of the Dead and underworld answered.

"Hades would you want?" Azazel said as he narrowed his eyes. He was no fool, Hades was one of the strongest beings in the world ranked up in the top 10. Though he may be lower on the list of the top 10 he was still no weakling. "Kakakaka... Such hostility towards me you're still not mad at me are you... Crow..." Hades chuckled while Azazel gritted his teeth.

"What is it you want," Azazel answered in a serious but hate-filled tone, he hates Hades for multiple reasons. However, the biggest reason was Hades was responsible for his wife's death, many don't know this but Azazel's wife was a Nekomata. Her name was Sakuhime her beauty knew no bounds and she is the very reason Azazel fell from heaven while drawing blood from his so called 'father'.

She had almost beaten the pervert out of Azazel. In addition, Azazel was willing to give up his perverted ways for her until that fateful night.

Cerberus the Guardian of the underworld Hades domain appeared before them and attack them relentlessly. This wasn't any clone of Cerberus this was the real deal as the hound itself had Satan class power. It easily overpowered Azazel and killed Sakuhime, Shemhazai, and Baraqiel managed to get there just in time to save Azazel but not his wife. It took decades for Azazel to return to his original self he felt empty, hurt, longing for a purpose and that's when he found Vali.

"Well me nothing really is just an associate of mine is interested in your newest member."

Azazel's eyes widened before narrowing them dangerously. "I will not give you Naruto!" Azazel roared in anger. How dear this walking skeleton demands such a thing. Was taking his wife not enough did he want Naruto too?

"Kakakaka... You misunderstood me. It is not I who wants him more or less someone he's eager to meet" Hades said cryptically. Azazel frowned before his eyes widened; someone Naruto wants to meet which meant it was either Lilith or Izanami. It couldn't be Izanami as she already hated Hades so it must be Lilith. However, why would she go to the realm of the dead?

"It's a Lilith isn't it"

"Kakakaka... Why yes it is dear little Lilith who wishes to meet this Naruto Uzumaki you are so fond of. Apparently, he has had dreams about her and she's serious to see him. Who knows maybe she might claim him as her own..." The Greek God spoke with a certain twisted grin.

Azazel stood up glaring his power glaring at the magic circle, just listening to Hades laugh enraged him. "I will not let you take Naruto," Azazel growled lowly.

"KAKAKAKAKA! What could you possibly do you can't even compare to a Low-God class being? Hell, you couldn't even compare to Lucifer and he's weak, and so is his proud of the son Rizevim. You can't stop me that boy will be mine or rather Lilith's." Hades said with a laugh.

Azazel clicked his tongue in anger, as he knew with the seal his father put on him; his power was greatly despite him being equal to Lucifer before his fall. After his own fallen and drawing blood from his father for threatening the woman, he loved. Azazel's so-called father sealed his powers away and banished him for 'falling for the seduction of sin known as lust'.

However, his father told all the other angels a different story rather than the truth. Azazel only knew why he really fell from grace.

Azazel never hated his own father more than he did then. Moreover, when he saw the old man drawn his last breath, Azazel felt no remorse for his father dying. Since his Fallen Azazel had to adapt and change up everything about himself due to his lack of power. Relying on his skills and experience, and knowledge rather than his magic which was on par with Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer before everything went to shit.

"Azazel" A female voice came through the magic circle as a change from black and blue to pink and black. Azazel's eyes widened this was the voice of Lilith herself.

"Lilith?"

"Yes, it is I Azazel. You really shouldn't take anything that bag of bones says to heart. He's actually a big softy once you get to know him. In addition, as for the incident with your wife, that wasn't Hades doing. Rather it was the evil Norse God Loki, who was targeting someone else besides you. You happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Azazel remained silent as Lilith then spoke again. "As for Naruto, I simply wish to meet with him and understand why he's so concerned about my well-being" The Mother of All Devil's spoke with a voice filled with confusion and curiosity.

"You're not gonna do anything to him are you?" Azazel asked cautiously.

"Of course not would you take me for my two pieces of shit husbands or my bastard of a son?" She replied with anger in her voice. "I simply want to meet him that is all; I have no intentions of doing anything to him. I will meet with him soon whether it's in the physical world or the spiritual." Lilith said before her voice faded as the magic circle disappeared.

Azazel simply sat there with a defeated look as he didn't expect Lilith let alone Hades to use a Commutation Spell right in his own office. Should he tell Naruto about this? Lilith was an extremely powerful woman with Nigh-God class power, and could easily kill Azazel if she wanted to. She was even stronger than her second husband Lucifer, although this is only and demonic power not physical strength. Lilith was the fourth strongest Devil in existence and rightfully possibly the oldest if one were to search history of the Devils.

And with his damn father's seal on him, Azazel couldn't do much to break it without dying. And Naruto needed Azazel at full strength so he could truly train both Vali and Naruto. However, with the events happening in the past year and Vali becoming more and more antsy to fight stronger opponents so he could finally kill Rizevim.

It was getting rough fast or Azazel as a leader and he started to truly feel his age. Not that he believe he lived too long. He just needed a break from all the drama and tension everything seemed to cause. This is why he enjoys being lazy and fishing so much.

It was the only time he could relax and think things through.

Azazel is brought out of his thought process when he heard the door open revealing Naruto holding a bottle of sake. "I hope this is the kind you like because it's the only one I could find Azazel Ojii-san," Naruto said as Azazel didn't answer as he simply took the bottle and began to chug it.

Naruto seemed confused as Azazel seemed distant and annoyed by something, he could tell by his negative emotions sensing. "Umm Azazel is everything alright?" Azazel shook his head knowing it's useless to lie to Naruto. The boy was a walking lie detector so trying to fool him wouldn't be simple. Plus during these few years together Naruto and Azazel had grown a familiar bond with one another just like Azazel had one with Vali.

However, Vali is stubborn Azazel suppose it was time to put Vali in in place and actually talk to him about his mother and father. And that the path he was walking wasn't the healthiest way to deal with his past.

"No, I'm not alright we have a problem Naruto... Well, you have a problem..." Azazel simply said on Naruto seemed more confused. No one knew that Naruto worked as an Assassin for his Black Ops nor did anyone find traces of him in the so-called 'murder scenes'. Not even one of his targets was aware he was there or got a look at his face.

In addition, it couldn't be a problem with Penemue. As they loved each other deeply and were even planning to had a child later down the road when it wasn't so dangerous between factions. Even with the tension between factions, Penemue was a passionate lover and had sex with Naruto at least twice a day if not more.

All of Naruto's missions were flawless and his books brought in a healthy amount of income each month with a newer book coming out starring him and Penemue with different names so no connection could be drawn between them in real life and in the book.

So when Azazel said he had a problem, Naruto was generally confused what was wrong.

Azazel simply sighed before glancing at Naruto he had no idea how he would react to this news. "Naruto it seems you've caught the attention of two people to incredibly powerful people to be exact." Azazel simply answered all Naruto rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean Azazel Ojii-san? Who did I catch the attention of? As far as I know no one's ever seen me when I'm out in the field" Naruto pointed out there was no way someone saw him during his mission Black Ops or just a simple recon mission.

Azazel shook his head. "That's not it Naruto, you're far more skilled than any other assassin or recon operative. But it wasn't due to the fact you were seen on your missions. You've caught the attention of Hades the Greek God of the Dead and Lilith former wife of Adam and Lucifer." Azazel said before taking another swig of sake.

Naruto simply stood there quiet. "Did you say you Lilith was looking for me?" Was all Naruto could say now. Azazel nodded. "Apparently she is the ability to see into people's dreams I assume and you were having dreams about her something like that. She said she's going to meet with you sooner or later whether it's in the physical world or the spiritual which I can only imagine would be in your subconscious." Azazel said.

Naruto simply nodded not knowing what to say. "Naruto promise me this, do not trust anything either of those to say. Moreover, I mean that more towards Hades than Lilith. I know more about Lilith then I do about Hades because I used to spend time with her when she was in the Garden of Eden. She was a very kind and gentle woman but I can only imagine after everything that's happened to her she has become more distant and dark." Azazel said seriously as Naruto simply nodded at Seraph's request.

"What about Hades?" Naruto asked with the confused expression as he could feel Azazel filled with hatred and rage at the name. "You don't have to answer me if you don't want to AzazelOjii-san I won't force youto,Angelssighed" Naruto said quickly to ease the fallen's anger.

"He's responsible or at least partially responsible for my wife's death him along with the Norse God Loki." Azazel simply grumbled not wanting to speak about it.

"Naruto you really should be careful you're starting to attract the attention of other beings of the supernatural world. While you're strong you need to avoid drawing attention to yourself because you might associate yourself with the wrong person..." Azazel clenched his fists tightly he didn't want anything to happen at Naruto. Naruto was like the son he never had or should've had with Sakuhime.

Naruto completely understood that Azazel one to be left alone for a little while. "I understand AzazelOjii-san a seal later than." With that Naruto, last Azazel's office as the Governor General of Angels signed before he broke down and started crying.

* * *

{With Naruto}

Naruto sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Just great now he has two powerful beings with their sights set on him was the hell was he supposed to do now. He wasn't about to tell anyone especially Penemue even want her to get hurt because of him.

Naruto continued down the hallway until he came to his room upon entering it something was wrong. There was a dark presence in his room but his room was completely empty but the dark presence kept on getting stronger by the second. Naruto looked out of the corner his eye as he saw a mass of darkness appear above his bed. Although from the darkness emerged someone causing Naruto's breathe the hitch.

Sitting on his bed is a beautiful young woman. She had an overwhelming beauty that most men of any species would just be in awe. Her hair was long, black, and wavy, easily reaching down to her waist. Her eyes are a bright, fiery red with a bit of purple around the edges. Her breasts were large enough that she wouldn't lose to any other supernatural being. She has beautiful, snow-white skin that would make any man filled with desire.

The woman gave Naruto a small smile as she noticed he tensed up. "Calm yourself Naruto I am simply here to speak with you." Her voice was like silk sending shivers down his spine.

"You're Lilith aren't you?"

The woman nodded as she stood up from his bed her cleavage bouncing within her black dress, which left little to the imagination. She walked towards Naruto swaying her hips in a sexy manner her lips were pure black. "I'm curious why you are so concerned about me. You practically called out to me in your dreams. We have never met we have nothing in common and are not connected by any blood or family ties so why? Why do you worry so much about me?" She asked as she gently dragged her finger across Naruto's cheek.

Naruto composed himself as he wanted to remain loyal to Penemue, but the feeling Lilith was giving off was strong. It was like a feeling that said fuck as hard and as long as you possibly can. Naruto managed to calm himself down so he could answer her. "When Azazel Ojii-san told me about your story with both your husband's Adam and Lucifer. I couldn't help but feel bad for you I've always been like this I've always wondered help people even if I didn't know them. And I felt a strong desire to find you and help you in any way I possibly could." Naruto said.

Lilith lightly hummed. "Is that so, you wish to help me? If you really want to help me that badly you're going to have to talk to your little girlfriend. Because I'm not one to make men cheat on their wives or girlfriends. It is a common thing throughout the supernatural world for men to take on multiple wives. If you managed to sort this out simply speak my name three times and I shall appear before you." She spoke in a very calm but kind tone.

Naruto found it hard to believe that this was Lilith The Mother of All Devil's, Naruto couldn't sense any negative emotions in her whatsoever or at least directed towards him. Well, there might've been a little bit of lust but that really wasn't really a negative emotion. Naruto simply raised an eyebrow and confusion. In addition, before he could even answer she was gone there was no trace of her left in the room.

Naruto simply sighed wondering how he was going to handle this whole thing. Could he really ask such a thing of Penemue? Would she accept this so called Orgy with the Mother of Devils or will she deny the whole thing and keep him to herself. In all honestly if Naruto were to chose he would chose Penemue over Lilith any day of the week.

However, his damn good guy complex gets in the way a lot of what morally is right and his feelings. In addition, this supernatural world is a lot rougher to deal with than being a Shinobi back in the Elemental Nations.

He supposes he would talk to his lover and get her opinion on the matter before giving Lilith an answer. He might not like it but he always found a way to make everyone happy and get through the tough situations.

However, should he really trust Lilith?

Hell even Azazel didn't trust her now and it's hard to believe. Azazel was always so calm, laid-back, and happy while drinking sake or teasing him or Vali. For Azazel to tell him to stay away from someone they must've been bad news but Naruto couldn't see anything wrong with Lilith.

"AAGH! This whole damn thing is so goddamn frustrating!" Naruto yelled out in frustration. This situation couldn't get any worse. Naruto then heard a knock at the door in a familiar voice. "Koi are you in there?" Naruto's eyes widened in fear it appears he was wrong his situation just got even worse.

' _THAT WASN'T A DAMN CHALLENGE_ ' Naruto mentally yelled at the universe as a whole.

"Hold on a second Hime!"

Would Naruto do would he tell her only hide this information from her? Naruto shook his head quickly he couldn't hide this from her he wasn't one to lie. He sucked at lying and plus the fact he had a hard enough time keeping his Black Ops Assassination missions secret from her. He doesn't think keeping anymore secrets would be healthily for him or her.

Don't get Naruto wrong, he didn't enjoy killing or his Assassination missions. However, he was the only one that took these responsibilities seriously. As such while he didn't like it, he knew if he didn't do these Assassination missions thousands of lives were at stake.

Moreover, Naruto couldn't live with himself if he didn't do anything to help anyone. Regardless of the form of aid, he was giving at the time.

Naruto opened up the door and noticed Penemue had a concerned look on her face. "Koi I found Azazel crying and he told me that Hades and Lilith were looking for you?" Penemue's voice spoke softly and sounded like a melody to Naruto's ears.

' _What did I do to deserve such an amazing woman?_ ' Naruto questioned himself.

Naruto sighed, as is can be one hell of a long explanation. So Naruto began to explain to her that Lilith just visited him to say Penemue was angry was an understatement she was furious. Her fury turned into confusion and concern when Naruto told her that Lilith was interested in him for a romantic reason apparently. This made her lover uncomfortable, as he was extremely loving and kind to her but couldn't bear the thought of harming her.

Therefore, when he had a conflict look, Penemue knew he wouldn't do anything to betray her much less hurt her. However, Penemue did not like this not one bit but Lilith wasn't the type of woman to be trifled with.

Penemue could either attempt to fight Lilith and most likely be killed in the process or put up with her. In addition, dying wasn't a choice for her as she had something to live for now. Penemue simply sighed before looking at Naruto. "Koi I need some time to think about this," She said before kissing Naruto deeply and leaving to be in her own thoughts.

It's not that she minded sharing Naruto is the problem. It was more about who it's the problem Penemue has. It could have been any other woman from another faction. However, Lilith found Naruto and wanted him and Penemue knew why. Supernatural Males of this world hardly marry for love in this world. Moreover, hardly any men from the Devil Faction were decent beings whom had no alternative motive in mind. Sirzechs was one of the few Decent Devils that the Fallen and Angels could see is a great person.

Penemue wasn't sure she could trust Lilith. Let alone allow this relationship between her and Naruto.

Naruto had a depressed look on his face. ' _Great just great now I made to people I care about cry today. I'm a horrible person_ ' Naruto thought to himself as he closed the door behind him. Today was just a completely crappy day.

Collapsing onto his bed Naruto sighed for the millionth time today. Feeling emotionally drained, Naruto knew this was the beginning of a long road ahead of him. ' _It was so much easier for it being me and Penemue only… I suppose this is what Tou-san felt with Okaa-chan when he had so many girls chasing him later in his life… Speaking of which, my hair is starting to look somewhat my dad's hair… Maybe that's why Hime won't let me cut it_ ' Naruto looked at his messy golden spiky locks that fell pass his eyes.

Penemue wouldn't let him cut his hair and his style of clothing changed greatly since their relationship started. He started wearing more long coats, Haoris, and other types of clothing that reminds him of his father.

Moreover, he has to admit his father had great taste in clothes. Naruto mostly wore Kimonos when he is relaxing or doesn't have much to do.

' _I truly wonder what the others think of me if they see the changes that happen to me. I am probably a different person to them. But I can't exactly say I don't dislike the change_ ' Naruto smiled a bit and picked himself up.

"I need to find Penemue first" Naruto said to himself.

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Current stories I'm working on**

 **Juubi the Supreme Beast – Currently working on chapter 4.**

 **Naruto Path Of The Ninja – Currently working on chapter 5.**

 **Sage King of the Bijuu – Currently working on chapter 4.**

 **Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness – Currently working on chapter 12.**

 **The Son of the Huntress – Currently working on chapter 5.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Waiting list.**

 **Ahri's Ninja Rewrite – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Gift From The Elemental Nations – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Lemon Tales – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Mugen Shin Seki-Hakuryuukou – I'm currently going over the past chapters, and trying to find any errors or problems.**

 **Rinne and Tensei – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **The Cataclysmic Beast – I'm putting this story on hold for the moment and will continue it in 2017.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Failure/adoption/hiatus list.**

 **A Crack In Reality – Has been adopted by Benignsterben.**

 **Armored Kitsune – Up for adoption.**

 **Naruto x Highschool DxD Challenge – The Son of Shiva – Has been adopted by The Storm Master 567.**

 **Naruto Way Of The Rikudo Sennin – On hiatus, I currently have too many projects. Plot created, I just don't have the time.**

 **The Maelstrom – I'm completely unsure of what to do with this fanfiction, I'm honestly thinking of turning into a Naruto x Sekirei crossover. Because I have plenty of Naruto x High School DxD fanfiction's as it is.**

 **White Dragon's Of Love – Has been adopted by firestarter09.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3 The Forest

**Naruto Path Of The Ninja**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto or Highschool DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by loneonyxwolf**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood And Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

It had been nearly two months since the entire Lilith incident happened to it took Naruto almost a week just to get Penemue to calm down. Penemue made sure Naruto understood she was to be present when he decided to summon Lilith. However, with his recent busy schedule, it was difficult to sit down and actually do anything in his life with Penemue. Sure, they went on dates and had sex loads of times. Nevertheless, Penemue's lust and love are intertwined and often or not, she dragged him to their bed.

Not that Naruto minded all that much. He spent as much time as he could with his fallen lover and she enjoyed every minute of their relationship. Even with the Lilith Incident that happened Naruto remained loyal and kept his word to Penemue.

Much to the fallen angel's joy as she knew she found the one for her.

Azazel nearly blew a gasket when he heard the story for what reason Lilith wanted Naruto. Although Azazel eventually calmed down and told Naruto to proceed with extreme caution when around her if he ever did summon her.

Although there was some good news that happened within the two months, Kurama finally woke up. Naruto remembers it is if it happened yesterday.

* * *

{Flashback}

Naruto once again was trying to design a seal to separate Kurama from himself without killing him. ' _You are getting me nowhere. I need to enter into the seal again and inspect it_ ' Naruto mentally sighed in frustration. He had designed multiple seals while most of them were perfect for making jinchuuriki none of them were good for the opposite.

' _If I remember correctly Obito was able to transfer Kurama into me without dying. However, that's the Bijuu Tensō no Jutsu [Tailed Beast Transfer Technique], but I only have limited information on it. It's not enough to go off it_ ' Naruto thought as he looked at his room, once again messy and cluttered with Fuinjutsu seals and other scrolls containing knowledge of various shinobi arts.

There is a reason why Fuinjutsu was the hardest art to learn, and this was why it required intelligence, patients, and a vast knowledge of all the different Kanji and symbols. Naruto was intelligence had gained a massive boost since he arrived in this world. Though this is thanks to all the training both mental and physical, he put himself through. Some of his intelligence, however, were thanks to the experiences he had in his past.

Although Naruto wasn't the most patient person in the world he had gotten a bit better with his patience. Mostly thanks, Naruto began learning all the different Kanji and symbols required for Fuinjutsu.

' _That's it I'm going inside the seal maybe I might find something that might help_ ' Naruto thought to himself in an inpatient and frustrated manner. Naruto set downloads position before closing his eyes and taking a calming breath. He needed to enter into his Mindscape as he needed to inspect the seal again.

* * *

{Mindscape}

It had been nearly a year since he last entered, and he assumed Kurama was still asleep as he saw the large kitsune laying down on his side with his arms and legs spread out. Naruto snorted in amusement to bad he couldn't take a picture in here. It would be perfect blackmailing material.

Naruto smile turned into a frown as he stuck his hand out as a barrier appeared around Kurama. The barrier was cloaked in nearly infinite amount of different Kanji and different symbols. Naruto's frown only increased for the life of him he couldn't figure out how his Tou-san Namikaze Minato was capable of creating some like this? His father truly was a genius; unfortunately, he didn't get that genius all he got from his father was his looks.

However, Naruto didn't lack in intelligence as he grew more and more each day either studying, meditating, or training the days away. The dates with Penemue and the sex was just icing on the already wonderful cake he was given.

Naruto continued studying the seal trying to memorize every symbol he saw, it was strange it seemed as if all the symbols and Kanji continuously changed. Naruto frowned although his frown soon disappeared when he heard a groan. The barrier soon disappeared as Naruto noticed Kurama was finally waking up or simply making noise.

"Kurama are you awake?"

"..."

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders assuming Kurama might've been just shifting in his sleep. " **Naruto? What are you doing in here?** " Kurama's deep demonic voice echoed throughout his Mindscape. Naruto turned around he saw the giant Fox staring at him with a single eye opened.

"Kurama you're awake!?" Naruto cried with joy as he jumped at the giant Fox only for Kurama the swat him away with his tail. " **I may have gotten a little bit soft but there's no way I'm letting you jump on me!** " Kurama growled.

"Ouch! Dammit, Kurama what was that for!"

Kurama simply grinned at his jinchuuriki/partner. " **For being a dumb ass that's why. Now, what are you fill me on what's been happening since I fell asleep?** " Kurama asked as he shifted himself into a sitting position. Although from the look on Naruto's face he could tell was going to be a lot so he prepared himself for anything.

Naruto told Kurama the story of what happened since he fell asleep. Kurama wasn't all that surprised that he had been asleep for nearly 3 years, he was actually surprised that it was that short. Although what did surprise him was all the different factions within the supernatural world and Naruto was part of the Grigori Faction.

In addition, the fact that Naruto could quite possibly live-forever, was basically an Anbu Black Ops where his missions were classified, refined and improved himself over the course of the three years, learning different fighting styles, Learning and Training in Magic, learning more about the Shinobi arts, and gaining enough power and skill to even match the First Sage of Six Paths. In all, in three years Naruto went from a young teenager to a capable shinobi of holding his own against other S-Class warriors.

He also grew out his hair, his body became leaner and compact while. His muscles are chiseled and refined for his shinobi abilities. His eyes were a lot sharper and calmer but still carried the same fire he had at the height of the Fourth Shinobi War.

In addition, Naruto stood at a respectful 6 ft 3 Inches instead of his teenage form from long ago.

Although Kurama was happy, that he found love. Although Kurama took it quite well which surprised Naruto.

* * *

{Flashback Kai}

In addition, with Kurama back Naruto felt complete although it turns out that the giant kitsune was actually a big furry pervert. As he yelled at Naruto to accept Lilith's offer much to Naruto's dismay. However, Naruto didn't have time to worry about Lilith or Hades as Azazel called into his office as he had an important mission for Naruto.

Naruto stopped at the door to Azazel's office and could only imagine what his father figure wanted him to do. Quickly sighing Naruto pushed open the door, as he saw Azazel being smacked in the back of the head by Shemhazai while Baraqiel simply chuckled.

"Azazel Ojii-san you said you had a mission for me?"

"Dammit, Naruto I told you to call me Tou-san!" Azazel yelled comically only to receive another slap from Shemhazai.

"Azazel how many times have I told you to act your age" Shemhazai scolded his perverted lazy leader.

Azazel grumbled under his breath before clearing his throat. "Yes, Naruto the mission I have for you is to go to the familiar forest and get you a familiar. Shemhazai will be accompanying you to the familiar forest." Azazel gestured towards his second-in-command who nearly fell over.

"What you can't be serious Azazel, the familiar forest is in the devil's territory! Are you trying to start a war?! Or worse get Naruto captured and turned into some greedy devil slave!" Shemhazai yelled while Baraqiel facial features hardened as he nodded.

"And it's a good idea for him to get a familiar someone to help them whatever he is on a mission. Or to keep him company when Penemue or any of us are too busy" Everyone deadpanned at Azazel. ' _You too busy?_ ' Everyone present in the room thought in unison. Azazel felt like that slapped him the face but simply shrugged it off.

"Don't worry they will be fine," Azazel spoke in a carefree town.

"This is an unwise decision Azazel you very well could start a war if they get caught," Baraqiel advised.

"Naruto is a former shinobi from another world that can bypass even us if he was trying hard enough and Shemhazai knows enough about the devils and Familiar Forest not only thanks to our spies but his wife as well" Azazel pointed out while Naruto and Shemhazai could only agree with what Azazel said.

Baraqiel, however, wasn't buying it yet and Kurama who is inside Naruto merely stayed silent through this exchange. Kurama only knew a brief summary of everything that was happening in this world and what Naruto did during his stay here.

' _ **So these are Fallen Angels… They don't feel evil, then again from Naruto's words looks can be deceiving especially in this world**_ ' Kurama thought to himself known the basic knowledge of the Factions that make up the Biblical Faction.

Shemhazai was now glaring at his leader. "We're not going to Azazel and that's final!" Shemhazai said In a no room for argument tone.

Azazel simply smirked as Naruto felt a chill go down his spine, and could hear Kurama yelling at him telling him to move. "But that's where you're wrong Shemhazai you are going right now!" Azazel chuckled in an insane tone as he snapped his fingers. Without warning, a magic circle appeared under Naruto and Shemhazai as they were quickly teleported away.

"AZAZEL YOU FUC..." Naruto began to yell before he was teleported away.

Azazel had a satisfied smirk on his face as he leaned back in his chair only to get punched by Baraqiel. "OW! What the hell is that for!?" Azazel cried with the comical bump on the side of his head.

"For being a complete idiot Azazel. You had better hope they get back here in one piece. Because if they don't it's just me but Penemue will have a field day with you." Baraqiel said before leaving as Azazel went pale white at the thought of a pissed off Penemue.

* * *

{Familiar forest}

"KING ASSHOLE!" Naruto finished yelling as he and Shemhazai both appeared in the middle of the familiar forest.

"Damn that Azazel..." The Vice Governor General uttered out a curse at the current Governor General.

Naruto looked around at the forest it is a thick creepy forest. Looking around Naruto notice that the full moon was out and it wasn't a new color either. Ever since Otsutsuki Kaguya, Naruto had been wary of the full moon as sometimes he would have nightmares about her coming back and killing everyone, he cared about. Naruto snapped out of his train of thought when he heard Shemhazai calling out to him.

"Naruto when this is over with I want to go back so I can punish that bastard Azazel."

"Sure thing Hazai, let's make this quick and leave. Although I don't know what types of familiars live in this forest to get any ideas"

"Well depends on what kind of familiar you are looking for. A strong one, fast one, a small one, a cute one, poison is one and many others. Although in my opinion, you should probably go for the strongest you can possibly get. I believe that is Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon. She's the strongest out of the Godai Ryūō [Five Great Dragon Kings]." Shemhazai offered.

"How strong is Tiamat?"

Shemhazai gave Naruto a smirk. "Tiamat is said to have Satan-Class power, but when enraged her power is said to reach Heavenly Dragon-Class. So I believe she is the perfect fit for you, she strong, powerful, and loyal. Moreover, she probably prefers being your familiar because you're not a devil or any supernatural being. And the surefire way to know when you're near her is that there is a cold atmosphere that radiates from her beauty."

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he noticed blush on Shemhazai face. ' _That's weird why's he blushing?_ ' Naruto thought. ' _ **Probably because she is a beautiful kit, I suggest you go with that the more powerful allies. You would be better off with someone powerful backing you**_ ' Kurama replied as Naruto given Kurama a mental nod.

"So Hazai, where are we going to start looking?"

Shemhazai simply took to the air as Naruto quickly used his gravity magic to liberate himself from the ground allowing him to fly. "Simply follow me I believe her home is this way" Shemhazai answered.

Around the forest for what seemed to be hours to Naruto at least until they came upon a large cave. "I believe Tiamat lives in there just be careful when you go in there. She might be in her human form or her Dragon form." Shemhazai said before pushing Naruto into the cave.

"Ow..." Naruto groaned as he pushed himself up and looked around, as it was dark. Naruto snapped his fingers as a small blue flame appeared on the tip of his thumb. ' _This cave is really deep I wonder how far it goes_ ' Naruto thought as he looked at the ground and he noticed cracks filled with what seemed to be steaming water and beautiful blue sapphires.

Naruto reached down and pulled out a Sapphire it was a legitimate gem, it was beautiful so Naruto quickly snatched a few before sending them to his Kamui dimension for Penemue. Naruto then heard the noise of running water, not like in a bathtub more of a stream. Naruto then came to an open area that seemed to be a large pool of waist deep steaming water.

The steam was rising from the water, which made it hard for Naruto to see but thankfully, he had his Sharingan active. He saw a figure in the steam that was radiating up pale blue aura; Naruto squinted as he focused on the figure. Naruto's eyes widened as the figure became more visible, his jaw dropped. When Naruto saw her was the embodiment of beauty itself.

' _What is with the women of this world!? THEY ALL LOOK LIKE GODDESSES OF BEAUTY DROP DEAD SEXY TOO_ ' Naruto thought as Kurama simply smirked at the kit's distress.

What stood before him was a woman who was completely naked as the day she was born. She appeared as an extremely beautiful young woman, with long slightly curly pale blue hair. Although Naruto couldn't see her face perfectly he can make out beautiful eyes that were a dark shade of violet, and her lips were cerulean blue. Her skin was bronze, her breasts were large, firm, and perky, her nipples wore dark pink.

She was humming a light tone as she seemed to be bathing, she had not even notice Naruto's presence yet which he was thankful for. Although spying on someone was not a good thing and Karma was simply not on his side. As he slipped on the wet stone floor and whacked the back of his head on the ground. "AAH!" Naruto yelped in pain.

Opening up his teary eyes he was greeted by a rather angry-looking Tiamat.

Naruto raised his hands up in surrender. "Sorry I slipped, I didn't mean to interrupt you, madam. I was brought here by a friend and he pushed me in this cave" Naruto said with a nervous laugh hoping not to piss off the goddess of a woman staring him down.

Tiamat reached out and grabbed Naruto by the front of his kimono, and she effortlessly lifted him off the ground. "Is that so little human and why are you here? Answer now and I might let you live." Tiamat hissed in an annoyed tone.

Naruto had a nervous expression on his face as he gulped. "I was hoping maybe you'd be my familiar..." Naruto chuckled nervously. "Ufufufufu" Tiamat giggled and amusement her giggle sounded like a melody. Naruto found himself blushing just listening to her giggle sounded heavenly to the young blonde.

"What makes you think I would agree to be your familiar boy?"

"I heard that you're not a fan of being a familiar for Devils or other supernatural beings. In addition, I was sent here to get a familiar. Someone I know simply told me you were the most powerful one. When you're calm and content you have Satan-Class power and when you're angry you have Heavenly Dragon-Class power." Naruto said hoping that he could sway her with just words alone.

Somehow Naruto knew that wouldn't work but he had to at least try.

Tiamat's eyes widened slightly as she studied Naruto closely taking in his scent. "You've reeked of Kitsune and Fallen Angel boy. Are you some kind of man whore?" Tiamat asked bluntly which made Naruto feel insulted. "No, I'm not a man whore! My girlfriend happens to be a Fallen Angel and my best friend happens to be a kitsune." Naruto responded a little harshly.

' _ **What the fuck is a Kitsune?**_ ' Kurama asked before Naruto realized Kurama didn't know about Yokai of this world. ' _A Japanese Mythical creature that is known for its mischief and some can even have multiple tails like you. I will fill you in on more detail later Kurama_ ' Naruto mentally replied to the Biju who nodded in acceptance.

Kurama had to digest a lot of information since he woke up. So far, Kurama just merely kept watching on what Naruto did day in and day out. Training in his shinobi abilities/skills and Magic took most of his time if he wasn't spending time with Penemue.

Tiamat seemed a grin. "You got some fight in you, I like that. Despite you being human you're quite powerful far stronger than any human I've ever met. But that's not enough for me to become your familiar you have to show me." Tiamat said in a melody like tone.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he became more curious. "What do you mean?" the former shinobi asked in an even tone.

Tiamat's grin turned bloodthirsty. "These two ways you could prove to me that you're worthy of being my master. You can either defeat me in physical combat or fuck into submission. It's your choice but I'm not going down willingly." Tiamat said as she dropped Naruto to the ground.

Naruto quickly got himself up as he stared at Tiamat before sighing.

"I guess I'll defeat you in physical combat because I have a girlfriend and I will not betray her," Naruto said as he got into a fighting stance. Tiamat's eyes widened in surprise as most if not any male would jump the chance to have sex with her regardless of race.

However, this male denied himself of that pleasure as so many before him tried to have sex with her and failed. What did humans call people that never had sex before?

"Not in here you idiot, this cave is special!" Tiamat yelled at him.

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched Tiamat snapper fingers as a blue secretary/lawyer like suit materialized on her. She was wearing a blue jacket with white lines going through it and blue dress pants, she was also wearing a pink collared shirt with the first 3 to 4 buttons undone giving Naruto a perfect view of her massive cleavage. She was also wearing high heel boots that were hidden under her pants.

Naruto gasped at Tiamat how could she possibly know that he had a thing for sexy secretaries.

Tiamat giggled at his expression before she walked forward swaying her hips. Putting her hand on both of his cheeks before pulling him towards her, she slammed her lips right into his. Naruto's only reaction was his eyes widening in shock and anger. Tiamat pulled back from the kiss with a smirk.

"So you to have a thing for sexy secretaries based on your reaction. Then I guess it's a good thing that I dress like this quite often." She giggled again as Naruto glared at her despite the blush on his cheeks.

"Now shall we begin? If you win I will become your familiar but if I win..." She left off as Naruto felt a chill go down his back. "You're going to be my personal little toy for the rest of your days." She giggled as Naruto scowled at her.

Without warning, Tiamat blurred forward kicking Naruto in the stomach and sending him flying back through the cave. Naruto came to a full skidding stop. As his eyes widened as Tiamat came down with a serious kick aimed for his stomach. Naruto quickly sidestepped out of the way as he began to run out of the cave. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Tiamat howled as she chased after him.

' _ **Kit what are you doing?**_ ' Kurama asked the shinobi who merely kept moving at impressive speeds.

' _Drawing her outside so I'm not limited to the confined space of the cave. Some of my spells require a wide open space to be effective_ ' was Naruto's quick reply as he threw a couple of smoke bombs down to case Tiamat to lose sight of him for a moment.

* * *

{Outside the cave}

Shemhazai set on a rock close to the cave playing angry birds on his iPhone when he saw Naruto coming running out with a distressed look on his face.

"Hey, Naruto are you okay?" Shemhazai asked Naruto who glared at him heatedly. "No, I'm not! I got freaking horny Dragon chasing after me! And if I don't defeat her in combat I'm going to become her personal boy toy!" Naruto yelled that Shemhazai who nearly dropped his phone in shock.

A second later Tiamat came running out of the cave. "You're gonna regret leaving the cave boy!" She yelled as she took to the air. Naruto made a familiar cross hand seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he summoned ten clones.

Tiamat's eyes widen in surprise before she licked her lips with lust in her eyes. "Ufufufufufu. My my aren't you just full of surprises." Naruto shivered at her tone as she spat out a gust of icy wind at Naruto in his clones. Naruto's clones all summoned their blue flames, which fired at Tiamat ice breath. The initial contact formed a thick cloud of steam, blinding everyone in the vicinity.

"Guys I need you to buy me some time I'm going to enter into Sennin Mode," Naruto said to his clone to all nodded as he sat down in the Lotus position and began to draw in nature energy. No sooner did he do that hundreds of tiny ice shards were needles rain down from the sky not only hitting all of Naruto's clones but also forcing him to dodge.

' _Damn I was expecting some more time to draw in Natural Energy. So Ice is her main element or does she have more tricks up her sleeve?_ ' Naruto cursed his luck. Naruto studied Tiamat's form wondering if she had more elements she can manipulate other than Ice. Or was Ice her only Elemental Manipulation she could use?

' _No, that doesn't make any sense to have such a limited kill set. Why would someone powerful as her only have one element she could use? She must have more skills in other fields of magic but which ones?_ ' Naruto thought as he tried to formulate a plan in his mind. Naruto waved his hands using his wind magic to blew away all of the steam. He saw Tiamat up in the sky staring down at him with a small smile.

"Impressive you can use magic quite well boy," Tiamat said in a somewhat praising voice. She was interested in his abilities so far.

A tick mark formed on Naruto's forehead. "My name is not boy! My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto yelled in frustration as Tiamat smile turned into a grin. "It seems am going to have to discipline you after I win." She said as she dive-bombed at Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but shiver at the word discipline, she obviously wasn't giving him enough time to utilize Senjutsu so he'd go a different route.

Tiamat stared at Naruto's eyes as they turned from blue to crimson red with a strange pinwheel-like shape in place of his pupils. Upon hitting her target the ground exploded from the force, causing dust and debris to fly into the air Tiamat then jumped back up into the sky using her wings to blow away the dust. Much to her surprise though Naruto was nowhere to be seen, she couldn't reduce someone to dust with just a simple dive bomb. Maybe reduce them to blood splatter she was in her Dragon form, but not her human form. She felt concern building up in her chest.

Did she really just kill him?

"You shouldn't rush in and attack your opponent so rashly. It could be the end of you one of these days." Naruto's voice echoed as he literally rose from the ground, well more like surface through the ground as Tiamat's eyes widened before narrowing. ' _Intangibility of very rare and annoying ability you have Naruto-kun_ ' The Chaos Karma Dragon thought herself.

Naruto kept his Mangekyo active just in case he would need a pull out the Susanoo, although he couldn't use anything above the skeleton form at the moment. Maybe he would need to borrow a little bit of Kurama's chakra if things get hairy.

' _Unless I don't summon the full skeleton and I summon just the arms instead. Like Madara did in the Fourth Shinobi War. It wouldn't drain as much chakra and I will still have another pair of hands to attack and defend_ ' Naruto thought as Kurama's eyes widen a bit.

' _ **How much did you really change Naruto?**_ ' Kurama thought to himself.

"I'm curious Tiamat-chan why you so insistent on me becoming your 'toy'?" Naruto asked trying to buy himself so more time. If he could distract her long enough, maybe he could win this.

Tiamat crossed her arms underneath her large bust. "Am I entitled not to have a lover? Unfortunately, I'm not that in touched with romance and this seemed like the easiest way to find what love truly is." Tiamat said feeling no reason to lie to Naruto.

Naruto sighed he felt sad for Tiamat she didn't know what love was. Just great now he had another woman he needed to help. First Lilith now Tiamat, granted Lilith wasn't forceful at all and she even visited Naruto in his dream sometimes just to talk to him. Tiamat, on the other hand, seemed a little bit forceful. As she was eager to find out what love was. ' _Just great, What am I some kind of counselor for emotional, sexually frustrated women! I AM NOT AN EMPATH! I CAN ONLY SENSE NEGATIVE EMOTIONS PEOPLE!_ ' Naruto mentally whined as Kurama chuckled at him.

Naruto stared up at Tiamat. "Tiamat-chan, that's not how love works at all. Love requires both sides to put it equal amounts of work; you can't simply force love that is something else entirely different. Love is a powerful force... I guess the best way I can explain it is when you have strong feelings for someone, and they have the same exact feelings towards you. It's a natural feeling that happens" Naruto tried to explain keyword tried.

Tiamat stared at Naruto with a look of pure surprise. "So do you have these feelings towards me?" Tiamat asked with small traces of hope in her tone Naruto caught. Naruto paused for a moment to think about his words.

"I'm not lying when I say you're beautiful, no your drop-dead gorgeous Tiamat-chan. Do I have feelings toward you, yeah I guess I do? Penemue-chan has already told me that she's fine with sharing me as long as I treat everyone equally. So what I'm saying is I would love to get to know you, but not as Tiamat the Dragon King but as you the normal Tiamat that no one ever sees." Naruto explains with a careful tone watching what exactly what he says.

Tiamat smiles at this. "I'm glad that you have a degree of feelings towards me Naruto-kun. But this doesn't mean I will simply give up you have to prove to me that you're worthy!" Tiamat roared with a new desire in mind to become Naruto's mate.

Naruto smiled as he got into a defensive fighting stance fighting stance. "I wouldn't expect you to give up willingly Tiamat-chan! But the real fight begins now!" Naruto declared while Shemhazai stood off on the sidelines with his bottom jaw on the ground.

' _This kid just won someone over with just words…. WHERE THE FUCK WAS HE WHEN WE WERE ALL PURE ANGELS!?_ ' Shemhazai thought in completely disbelief.

Everything was dead quiet, as Naruto stared straight into Tiamat's eyes. Naruto took an edged his foot forward shifting the core of his body weight closer to the ground. A bead of sweat traveled down Shemhazai forehead as he could feel the power coming off both Naruto and Tiamat. ' _He's really going to fight her? Sure he defeated Azazel and Vali, but can you really take on an opponent like Tiamat?_ ' The Vice Governor General thought.

Tiamat flared her aura in a challenging way; which resembled cerulean blue flames, that gave off a cold atmosphere with sparks of blue electricity dancing around her form. Naruto ever since he gained access to magical power he has been able to form in our as well, Naruto's aura which had two layers to his aura. The outer layer resembled a pale blue flaming mist, while the secondary or inner layer was a brilliant golden fiery mist.

Within an instant, both fighters charged at each other at full speed as they both blur out of existence. As the two met and clashed creating a powerful shockwave, sending dirt and debris flying in every direction. Naruto jumped back as Tiamat rush towards him and immediately throwing punches and kicks. Naruto blocked and dodged with some difficulty.

Naruto delivered a strong punch to Tiamat's face, which Tiamat countered with a kick to Naruto's stomach. The powerful strike caused the blonde to roll away, Naruto quickly regained his footing as Tiamat came down from the sky with the power stomp. Naruto jumped back as the stomp shattered the ground.

Naruto jumped towards Tiamat delivering a kick meant for her head, which the Chaos Karma Dragon blocked with her hand. Naruto pulled out a kunai, twirling it around his fingers before Tiamat blocked with an ice dagger. Naruto clashed with Tiamat as he enhanced his kunai with wind chakra, which shattered Tiamat's ice dagger. In addition, with a swift strike, Naruto cut Tiamat across her cheek.

Tiamat retaliated by punching Naruto in the stomach, causing the blonde a hunched over in pain. Tiamat then grabbed Naruto by the back of his head before ramming her knee into his face causing the blonde to take a few steps back. The gash on Tiamat's face closed up instantly as she saw a sphere of spiraling energy in Naruto's hand.

With a wave of her hand, she completely froze Naruto in place although upon closer inspection there is nothing more than a cloud of smoke frozen in that ice. Tiamat's eyes widened as Naruto came down with a Rasengan barrage, Tiamat avoided the barrage by running only to be stopped by three other clones. The clones and Tiamat surrounded who had used all of her skills to avoid their deadly strikes.

Tiamat was beginning to feel a little bit overwhelmed as she delivered powerful punches and kicks, trying to gain some distance although the clones did not let up. Tiamat growled as pale blue electricity began to dance around her body. The eyes of Naruto and his clones all widened as they jumped back. However, it was too late as Tiamat unleashed 360° waves of electricity, not only dispelling all of Naruto's clones but also sending the real Naruto flying back.

Naruto pushed himself up as he sore Tiamat inhale a large amount of air before exhaling a huge wave of blue fire. Naruto quickly summoned forth a wall of earth thanks to his elemental magic. The wall of earth began to not only fall apart but also melt at the heat from Tiamat's flames.

The flames soon broke through the wall of earth, Naruto's Mangekyo burst into life as he summoned forth his ethereal rib cage.

Tiamat watched from afar curious to see what Naruto was going to do. As soon is the smoke disappeared she noticed an ethereal skeleton like structure staring at her. Tiamat felt a small chill go down her spine but not enough to make her afraid, but just enough to put her on edge. The Susanoo's bony fist rush towards Tiamat who easily dodged it, Naruto then summoned forth in ethereal blade attempting to attack Tiamat with it.

"Ufufufufufu. You'll never hit me with something as bulky and slow as that Naruto-kun." Tiamat giggled while Naruto narrowed his eyes. The Susanoo was known as the ultimate offense and defense of the Uchiha, but Naruto never knew it was so slow. On the other hand, maybe it was because he wasn't completely use to the Susanoo? By any rate, it was only going to drain his chakra at this point so is no point in keeping it active until he gained more experience with it.

The Susanoo wasn't fast enough to make a difference against Tiamat who was definitely faster than Azazel or Vali, so there was only one option left. ' _Oi Kurama can I borrow some of your chakra?_ ' Naruto asked the lazy Fox who grinned in a savage manner.

' _ **About damn time I've been itching for a fight! So what he want to do the Initial State, Version 1 State, Version 2 State, or Bijuu Mode?**_ ' Kurama asked with excitement in his voice. Naruto thought for a second before answering. ' _Version 1 State with six tails should do it, I'm not looking to kill her just to defeat her_ ' Naruto answered.

Tiamat watched curiously, as Naruto's Susanoo faded away. However, what caught her attention the most was a boiling aura spilling out of his body. It soon took the shape of a Fox with six tails swaying behind him. But what really captivated Tiamat was his whisker marks became more feral, his hands became clawed, he grew fangs and his eyes were now red with slitted pupils.

Shemhazai stared at Naruto up your fear on his face the power Naruto was giving off was God-Class power. ' _JUST HOW MUCH POWER DOES NARUTO ACTUALLY HAVE!?_ ' The leader of the Fallen Angels shouted in thought.

Tiamat gave a satisfied grin her soon-to-be mate, is definitely strong, she was enjoying this battle. ' _Oh, Naruto-kun you're stronger than I originally thought your power is truly amazing_ ' She thought herself. Tiamat then unleashed a powerful gust of icy wind at Naruto, who in response released a powerful primal roar. The roar was so strong that it destroyed Tiamat ice breath.

Tiamat's eyes widened in surprise, as Naruto destroyed her ice attack with ease. Naruto then vanished from sight before crashing right into Tiamat causing her to fly backward.

The strongest of the Godai Ryūō groaned as she hit the ground hard, pushing herself off the dirt only to be hit by Naruto's chakra arm. Naruto and then grabbed her with the same chakra arm before dragging her back towards him. Raring his fist back he punched Tiamat in the stomach sending her flying through multiple trees. Naruto slowly advanced towards Tiamat not wanting to hurt her anymore.

"Tiamat-chan I don't want to hurt you anymore so please but and this battle."

Tiamat who is laying on the ground in pain stared up at Naruto her eyes glaring into his. No one had ever been capable of doing this to her, her body was aching her clothes were ruined. Tiamat groaned as she pushed herself up into a standing position before spitting out a glob of blood. "What makes you think I'll just simply give up it's not the Dragon way. I may like you but I'm not going to simply give up even for you. You're going to have to beat me into unconsciousness if you want to win!" Tiamat yelled.

Naruto sighed as he opened up his hand forming on one of his Magic circles that were a grayish color instead of the norm. "Please forgive me for this Tiamat-chan. Shinra Tensei [Almighty Push]!" Naruto yelled as the spell unleash and slammed into Tiamat which expanded the farther it traveled. All dirt, rocks, trees, and every living thing were slammed with a powerful push of gravity so strong it nearly ripped apart anything that stood in its path. As soon as the dust and dirt settled, Tiamat laid on the ground unconscious, Naruto gave a sad sigh as he quickly scooped her up into his arms.

'… _**Kit, was that a Rinnegan Technique you just used? What exactly was that?**_ ' Kurama asked someone surprised at the power of 'spell' Naruto just used.

' _That was a recreated version of the Shinra Tensei from out world. Magic allowed for a lot of things but instead of having to have the Rinnegan to manipulate Gravity I can use magic. I can do more than push or pull things too. I can greatly enhance the force of my punches when I combined Chakra Enhancement Technique and My Gravity Magic_ ' Naruto replied to Kurama who jaw dropped.

' _I do not combine my Chakra and Magical Techniques together since I do not know the limit of the damage they can cause. My Magic is a makeup for my lack in Ninjutsu abilities. However, I still use my Ninjutsu abilities far more often as Magic can't be used in the same manner as chakra. It's quite an annoyance really_ ' Naruto mental said as he relaxed a bit and his power output for both Chakra and Magic went down.

Naruto then turned around to face the now god smacked Shemhazai who is standing there with a look of absolute disbelief. Naruto had just beaten the strongest of theGodai Ryūō, with some unknown power. Naruto walked over to the Co-Leader of the Grigori faction who was still in awe at Naruto power. Quickly using his Kamui, Time & Space bent to his will. Naruto took himself, Tiamat, and Shemhazai back to Grigori while leaving a war zone behind.

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Current stories I'm working on**

 **Juubi the Supreme Beast – Currently working on chapter 4.**

 **Naruto Path Of The Ninja – Currently working on chapter 5.**

 **Sage King of the Bijuu – Currently working on chapter 4.**

 **Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness – Currently working on chapter 12.**

 **The Son of the Huntress – Currently working on chapter 5.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Waiting list.**

 **Ahri's Ninja Rewrite – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Gift From The Elemental Nations – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Lemon Tales – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Mugen Shin Seki-Hakuryuukou – I'm currently going over the past chapters, and trying to find any errors or problems.**

 **Rinne and Tensei – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **The Cataclysmic Beast – I'm putting this story on hold for the moment and will continue it in 2017.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Failure/adoption/hiatus list.**

 **A Crack In Reality – Has been adopted by Benignsterben.**

 **Armored Kitsune – Up for adoption.**

 **Naruto x Highschool DxD Challenge – The Son of Shiva – Has been adopted by The Storm Master 567.**

 **Naruto Way Of The Rikudo Sennin – On hiatus, I currently have too many projects. Plot created, I just don't have the time.**

 **The Maelstrom – I'm completely unsure of what to do with this fanfiction, I'm honestly thinking of turning into a Naruto x Sekirei crossover. Because I have plenty of Naruto x High School DxD fanfiction's as it is.**

 **White Dragon's Of Love – Has been adopted by firestarter09.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4 Kuoh

**Naruto Path Of The Ninja**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto or Highschool DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by loneonyxwolf**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood And Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Kuoh**

* * *

It was an absolute shit fest the moment Naruto appeared within unconscious Tiamat in his arms, and a very frightened Shemhazai standing next to him. In addition, all of the leaders of Grigori were currently present in Azazel's office when Naruto appeared via; Kamui. Shemhazai began to leave than the tale of how Naruto overpowered and defeated Tiamat on his own, and that he used the dark sinister power that made the original Lucifer seem like an innocent puppy dog.

The worst part of it all was that bastard Azazel had the nerve to look shocked, he already knew about Kurama as Naruto explain this to him.

This is where Naruto spilled the beans that he was not only Azazel's bodyguard but recon operative as well. Sneaking into a hostile environment that could take his life at any moment without any warning or notice.

Penemue had a look of absolute horror on her face, which Naruto pulled her into a hug and told her he was sorry for worrying her so much. As he simply disappears sometimes and he wouldn't come back for days at a time.

Naruto knew he couldn't let anyone knew he acts as an assassin for the Faction he was currently allied with. Naruto wasn't proud of killing people, but if it kept his loved ones safe and prevented countless bloodshed. He could and would bear the burden that comes with his role.

Kokabiel demanded that Naruto should be kicked out of Grigori, which was ignored by the rest of the leaders as they all liked Naruto to some degree.

It wasn't long before Tiamat awoke from her dirt nap, and was surrounded by all of the leaders of Grigori along with Naruto. Kokabiel attempted to attack Tiamat but got blasted by Naruto's gravitational magic sending him flying out of Azazel's office. Tiamat then became Naruto's familiar, and she demanded to meet Naruto's girlfriend who much to Tiamat surprise was Penemue.

The Dragon and Fallen Angel had a small talk about Naruto and how they felt and in the end. They agreed to share him much to Naruto's dismay. Worried if he hurt them he could never live with himself.

Penemue may have been a sex hog but at least she was gentle, Tiamat on the other hand, was a complete opposite. Not only was she a sex hog too but she was rougher and preferred an anything but gentle.

This was six months ago and now Naruto was standing in front of Azazel with a look of annoyance. Why was Naruto so annoyed well because Azazel had a mission for him in a very important mission?

At least, that is what the older fallen said when Azazel mentioned his codename.

"Naruto I need you to go to Kuoh for me. You see the meeting for the three biblical factions to be happening in three months. Therefore, I want you to go there and make sure nothing bad happens. As I sent Raynare and her team there to keep an eye on a boy named Hyoudou Issei. I believe he's the current holder of a Longinus-Class Sacred Gear more specifically the Boosted Gear." Azazel spoke in a serious tone.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he sighed in frustration. "Fine I'll go but I'm not going to school do you understand me Azazel. Is there anything else I should know about before I leave?" The Shinobi asked wondering why Azazel mentioned his code name.

Azazel while playing with his Rubik's cube answered. "Yes, the town of Kuoh is owned by the younger sisters of the current Lucifer and Leviathan. Therefore, its Sirzechs and Serafall younger siblings I am talking about. I suggest you be wary around them as they may try to get you into their peerage. Also, keep your presence hidden from the other factions unless I ask you to reveal who you really are. Keep your identity as Kage a guarded secret. We can't let the other factions know about you just yet" Azazel sid in a semi-serious voice. His words carried a clear warning as well.

Naruto simply snorted in amusement but understood the weight of Azazel's words. "Do you honestly think there be capable of turning me into a devil? I would become the stray just like Kuroka; the only difference is I wouldn't kill anyone and I won't serve or follow just anyone. Plus, I have my own dreams and goals to achieve now thanks to you and the others" Naruto spoke with a smirk while Azazel chuckled.

"That sounds exactly like you Naruto just be careful. I believe Kokabiel might be planning something. Moreover, if he becomes too great of a threat… You have your orders Kage" Azazel said as Naruto nodded while his sapphire blue orbs took on an icy blue color void of emotion.

Naruto then scratched his chin before snapping his fingers. "I got the perfect undercover ploy, a runner Ramen shop!" Naruto declared with fire in his eyes as Azazel sweat dropped. ' _What is it with this kid in Ramen? I've never seen anyone eat more often than him and still remain alive?_ ' Azazel thought to himself.

Even though Naruto wasn't a kid and actually 20 years old while the other were several hundred if not a couple thousand years old.

"Yeah sure you can do that, but I get to eat free," Azazel said with a smirk. Naruto simply shrugged he didn't care if Azazel ate for free, Azazel was going to be the one paying for everything anyways. "Sure I don't care if you eat free but you're going to be the one paying for everything else anyways." Naruto chuckled as Azazel shrugged it off.

"So am I going alone or is Penemue-chan and Tiamat-chan coming with me?" the Uzumaki asked wanting to know how to plan things out.

"Unfortunately Penemue is needed here as she is very important and she can't know about your Black Ops missions. While Tiamat can go with you if she's able to as she still the assistant of the current Beelzebub. But other than that she should probably end up going with you." Azazel said knowing it was important Naruto's identity as Kage is never found.

Naruto almost forgot that Tiamat worked for the current Beelzebub more specifically Ajuka Beelzebub who was one of the Five Super Devils. In addition, he is said to be just as strong as Sirzechs Lucifer, as they were rumors that Sirzechs had the power to match those of the top 10 strongest beings. As the Five Super Devils, they went in this order of strength; Sirzechs and Ajuka are tied in first place, Rizevim took second place, Lilith took third place, and Serafall took fourth place.

' _Speaking of which, who was the fifth so-called super devil again?_ ' Naruto thought

Naruto can only imagine what would happen once his identity was revealed to the world that there is a human with the power to match the Gods.

' _Whelp, it's not like I can't handle it. My Assassination Missions might take a nosedive though due to the increase of eyes on me_ ' Naruto thought as he quickly made his way out.

* * *

{Time skip - Town of Kuoh}

Naruto yawned as he woke up and looked at his alarm, which read 10 o'clock in the morning. Naruto groaned as he lay back down in his bed. Glancing to his left he saw Tiamat cuddled up against him using his chest as a pillow. She was sleeping soundly with a peaceful smile on her face and Naruto was thankful that Ajuka only needed her during Rated Game Matches.

And other than that Tiamat was free to do whatever she wanted, although she nearly blew a gasket when Naruto told her about his current target Issei the current holder of Ddraig the Sekiryuutei [Red Dragon Emperor].

She told Naruto the reason why she hated him so much was that Ddraig stole her treasure, which could increase the Dragon's power exponentially. However, because Ddraig was fighting against his counterpart Albion the Hakuryuukou [White Dragon Emperor]. It was destroyed and Tiamat was very angry not just because Ddraig stole her treasure but that it destroyed. Therefore, Naruto being the nice man he was attempted to make her new treasure with Onmyōton [Yin – Yang Release].

Tiamat was happy that Naruto tried to help her, but she explained to him that the treasurer couldn't simply be created through Naruto's methods. It had to be created by a Dragon of immense power, so Naruto then placed two Fuinjutsu on the gems. The first seal drew in and purified nature energy, and with the aid of Azazel, Tiamat, and Fafnir, the second seal converted that nature energy into Dragon aura. Which this meant Azazel could now create Dragon-based artificial Sacred Gears, which Azazel made one for Naruto.

Naruto's Artificial Sacred Gear was called Ryu-O no Sennin [Dragon King Sage], which took the shape of a cerulean blue and gold tanto, with a beautiful purple gem embedded at the end of the handle. Tiamat had left a small portion of her Dragon aura in the gem, so Naruto scale mail would resemble that of Tiamat if she was ever sealed in a Sacred Gear.

The breakthrough that Naruto and Azazel pulled off with the aid of their Dragon's, would bring new light to the supernatural world. And because of this Azazel no longer had to keep Fafnir sealed in his Artificial Sacred Gear Down Fall Dragon Spear.

Naruto smiled as he gently began to shake Tiamat. "Tia-chan come on it's time to get up," Naruto said as he heard our grumble. "A few more minutes..."

Naruto cracked his fingers, reached under his pillow, and pulled a feather as a sickly sweet grin appeared on his face. "Alright, Tia-chan you asked for it." Naruto chuckled out darkly as he began to tickle Tiamat, who began to roar with laughter begging for him to stop.

"Please... Stop Naruto-kun... I can't take it... I can't breathe stop tickling me!" Tiamat cried with laughter as tears ran out of her eyes. "You're evil... You bastard I'll... I'll get you back for this, you... Hee hee hee hee hee hee!" All the while Naruto was laughing maniacally.

* * *

{Time skip – a few hours later}

Naruto enjoyed the peaceful life of making Ramen, he was thankful that Ichiraku Ojii-san taught him his recipe for Ramen. Therefore, it wasn't really that difficult for Naruto to make Ramen and make some decent money while he was at it.

' _I should really check my bank account tomorrow_ ' Naruto thought wonder if the sales from his books about titled Lovers Between Worlds was doing any good. It was basically like his and Penemue's relationship of where a mortal man has a relationship with a supernatural being who is a woman.

The book hasn't revealed much about the woman's past. Only that she had magical powers and wasn't a human. The human with an abnormal talent for anything he works hard in catches her interest and romance between the two ensue from there.

Also owning this shop had more than one advantage.

No one in the supernatural world would ever suspect an innocent Ramen chef to be an assassin/recon operative for Azazel and Grigori. Well to the public of the Supernatural World Naruto was simply a bodyguard who is a human with Magic abilities. The Assassin part was under wraps till Azazel thought it was best for someone to know.

Naruto indeed detected Raynare, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt were currently hiding in an abandoned church. Thanks to Naruto's Animal Magic and Kage Bunshin's he was able to spy on them with ease.

His stealth skills were improving greatly too. To the point, he could be in the same room as someone but they are completely unaware of him being there.

Naruto is currently cleaning the counter when he heard the door to his restaurant open up. Looking up he saw a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes, she has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

Raising an eyebrow Naruto studied the small girl. ' _Her aura feels very similar to Kuroka's… So this must be her younger sister Shirone. Or as she goes by now Toujou Koneko?_ ' Naruto thought to himself before putting on a smile.

"Hello there Chibi-chan, welcome to Uzumaki Ramen how can I help you?"

Koneko eye twitched at being called Chibi-chan before she marched right up to Naruto with a bored look on her face. "How do you have chakra when you're only a human..." She spoke bluntly in a monotone tone of voice.

"Chakra is very dangerous you shouldn't use it..." but stopped when Naruto just gave her a blank apathy look. Mentally, Naruto frowned a little bit. ' _Dammit, Kuroka you really did a number on your sister didn't you._ ' Naruto thought shaking his head in disappointment.

"Chakra isn't dangerous on its own, it's the people who are using it that make it dangerous. I, the humble Ramen chef who knows many things Chibi-chan. I'll tell you what, I'll teach you how to use your chakra safely in exchange you don't tell your master about me. Wouldn't you say something like that is a fair trade? You trade information and I help you get stronger" Naruto asked the cute little girl hoping she would agree.

"Now why would I agree to that..."

' _ **I don't understand why you don't simply put her under Genjutsu kit it would make things hundred times easier?**_ ' Kurama grumbled in annoyance. ' _Oi, you're not helping at all furball!_ ' Naruto retorted as Kurama snorted. ' _ **Don't call me furball Gaki!**_ ' Kurama retorted.

' _Want me to summon the Chains Of Punishment again?_ ' Naruto mentally replied to the Bijuu within his body who wisely shut up. Naruto spars with Kurama in his mindscape only using magic as a form of 'Ninjutsu'. Kurama didn't have a fun time when Naruto summon forth Storms and tornadoes all the while keeping him chained down in the Chains Of Punishment Spell he cast to trap the Biju.

Naruto was improving on his magic skill.

Naruto sighed before staring at Koneko. "I'm sure you have people who are precious to you right, low-level," Naruto asked as Koneko nodded slowly.

"I hate to tell you this but at your current level of power; you wouldn't be able to fight your way out of a wet paper bag or low-level mage" Naruto said as he cleaned a glass while looking far off into the empty street. Koneko just stared at Naruto conflicted.

"You are in a world where beings could destroy mountains and level cities yet you're stuck with just hand to hand combat… Am I wrong? You're a Nekomata and yet you deny your power which isn't healthy for you mentally or physically. If you continue to deny that side of you won't get any stronger. You'll eventually be left behind while all your comrades and enemies get stronger than you." Naruto said in a blunt yet truthful tone. He doesn't like to be mean to people, but sometimes he had to talk some damn sense into people or beat some sense into them.

Koneko glared at Naruto. "You don't understand..." She hissed at him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly. "Oh and what don't I understand Neko-chan? Hmm..." Naruto said hopefully being able to get Koneko side of the story. As he heard he got Kuroka's, apparently her master was planning to perform tests on Shirone. Therefore, she killed her master with Senjutsu and Youjutsu, and people believe she went crazy with power, which is far from the truth.

The only ones who go mad for power are the one that normally will murder, kill, and sacrifice anything to get power regardless of the cost. Kuroka never wanted power for herself. But the power to protect her sister.

Koneko simply glared at Naruto gritting her teeth how dear he asked such a question.

"..."

Koneko remained silent while Naruto simply sighed and ran his fingers through his shoulder-length spiky blond hair. ' _I guess I have no choice than_ ' the Uzumaki thought as he noted the small tinge of snow white at the tips of his hair.

' _Huh, I am only 20 years old… Why am I growing white hair already? Stress or something?_ ' Naruto breathed before turning his gaze to the girl.

"I know the truth about your sister Kuroka, Shirone you only believe what you want to believe. Your sister is not the evil drunk on power woman you believe she is to be." Naruto said while Koneko jumped at Naruto with her fist cocked back.

Naruto effortlessly caught her small fist inside of his hand. Naruto gently poked Koneko in the shoulder as her entire arm went numb. ' _I really can do have to thank Baraqiel for teaching me pressure points_ ' Naruto thought to himself.

"I don't believe a word you say, she's evil!"

Naruto placed his hand on the wall of his Ramen shop as Kanji and various symbols spread across the wall. "Now listen here Shirone what I'm about to tell you is what I heard from Kuroka herself. If you want confirmation I can simply bring her here" Naruto said as he crossed his arms underneath his chest.

Koneko grumbled under her breath ordering a few curses about this blonde asshole.

"Thank you for the compliment," Naruto said sarcastically as Koneko glared at him. Koneko, however, shivered in fear as Naruto's ice cold blue eyes stared into her soul daring her to challenge him.

She backed down which Naruto's eyes turned back to their warm crystal sapphire blue color.

"Okay, where to begin..." Naruto began as Koneko's eyes were locked on him.

"From what Kuroka told me when she wasn't busy… with other things. Her past master wasn't the nicest person in the world. She told me he was a greedy scumbag who would do anything for power. He would perform all types of tests on his peerage in order to increase their power; he did the same to Kuroka. That's why her power increased so drastically in such a short period of time. And then he came up with a bright idea to do the same thing to you not only was he planning on turning you into a member of his peerage but also he was going to experiment on you as well" Naruto said as Koneko's eyes widen at this bit of information.

"So I'm guessing you were in between the ages of five to eight at the around that time. So I can only guess that experiments like that would've killed you. When Kuroka found this out she lost herself in a fit of rage and killed her former master. In addition, before she could even explain herself she was branded as a traitor and chased through the underworld. She didn't want you to live on the run that's why she left you behind. She's also the one that contacted Sirzechs the man who saved you. If it weren't for your sister you would've been executed before you hit age 10. You don't all your life to Sirzechs or his sister Rias. You own your life to your sister Kuroka, she really does love you" Naruto explained in a serious tone that held no emotion.

Naruto stared at Koneko as tears began to spill out of her eyes. "How do I know you're telling the truth..." Before Naruto could answer, a more mature female voice came from behind Naruto. Naruto without even turning around simply asked. "What are you doing here Kuroka?" the shinobi asked as he turned around as he saw Kuroka and Bikou standing there. This caused the Uzumaki to raise an eyebrow at the sudden visit.

Normally Bikou just sleeps and Kuroka tries to get in Vali's pants.

"We're here to get some of your Ramen Naruto!" Bikou declared in a cheerful tone.

Kuroka made her way over to her younger sister with a sad look on her face. "Why didn't you tell me..." Koneko simply uttered out.

Kuroka kneeled down before hugging her sister. "If I would've tried to stay close to you or bring you with me… it would've made things even worse back then nya~. There was no way I could have broken you out of prison back then. I highly doubt I can do it even now with my skills; everything Naruto told you is true. Although I wish he would respect my privacy a little bit nya~." Kuroka said as she glared at Naruto.

Naruto just given the Nekoshou a harsh icy glare in return as his power boiled within him causing Koruka to back off. Kuroka knew Naruto was still pissed at her for not telling her sister the truth earlier than this.

The Uzumaki beat some sense into a lot of people on Vali's team. Kuroka was included in these Uzumaki beat downs. She could still feel the ghost pains of his Gravity Spell + Chakra Enhanced punch when he sent her flying and knocked her out in one blow.

Bikou simply ignored everyone as he sat down at the table playing with a pair of chopsticks. Naruto sighed before going into the back in preparing some Ramen for the two gluttons of Grigori plusKoneko.

* * *

{Later}

Naruto was proud of himself he managed to make the Nekoshou sisters kiss and made up with each other. Although Naruto knew he was going to have to both sisters in private tomorrow about certain things. But those things could wait as he had other plans and needed to go out for one of his black ops missions.

Although, he was currently suiting up for his nightly sweep of the area. He was wearing his cybernetic shinobi armor; Naruto had a bandanna on top of his head, with a metal faceplate and crown that covered half of his head with a green visor. He also had a skintight black suit, with metal plating on his arms, chest, stomach, crotch, posterior, and armor plated gloves and boots that reached up to his knees.

(A/N loneonyxwolf – Basically the original art concept for Genji and Hanzo from Overwatch where they were the same Character instead of two different people. It's on Google Images, just keep in mind the altered mentions)

He silently crept through his house; he left a Kage Bunshin with Tiamat so she wouldn't be alone. Naruto noticed Kuroka sleeping on the couch while holding her sister in a tight hug and Bikou was lying on top of his table snoring away.

Naruto shook his head before using Kamui to leave his house without making any noise. Naruto appeared on top of his roof through a dual vortex, which was created from his eyes. Naruto surveyed the area. Without making a noise, Naruto jumped from the roof he moved silently like a spider moving in for the kill.

Strapped to his back was his Murasame; a Cursed weapon that has an unknown past and history. What's known about the blade is its ability to kill someone with a single cut. This blade has taken countless lives Supernatural and Non-supernatural. It was regarded as such because not one being survives being cut by its blade.

But what they didn't know was Murasame was a semi-sentient blade capable of picking its master to use its deathly powers.

Next to Murasame is Naruto's Bow that can fold up for quick travel or extend to full length and snipe enemies from afar. The bow attaches to Naruto's armor and even can shoot different types of arrows from board tip to explosive.

On his hip behind his back was his custom-made Wakizashi that has a sleek shirasaya design. The Wakizashi for defense and deflecting objects of all kinds from hitting him as well his main stealth weapon he could quickly draw out and defend himself. The wakizashi was magically enhanced to handle a beating not to mention Naruto applied Fuinjutsu to his Wakizashi.

He would carry his Tanto Ryu-O no Sennin his Artificial Sacred Gear; which served two purposes a secondary weapon and a power up. However, he felt it should be used as a 'public weapon and not part of his Black Ops Gear which Azazel custom made with some help from an old Youkai who knew Azazel's wife.

Naruto was truly thankful to Azazel and unknown Yokai for making him all this gear, especially the shuriken loader in his wrists. Around his waist was his ninja pouches which were filled with numerous scrolls that held; smoke bombs, poison of varying types, ninja wire, Flash Grenades, C4, poison darts, among other weapons or supplies. Moreover, for the items that weren't sealed in scrolls are his Kunai, shuriken, Explosive Tags, Chakra Blades, and a smart phone programmed to hack into nearly any mainframe wirelessly.

This Phone is attached to Naruto's left forearm and control several functions of his armor including his Invisibility Cloak, Visor functions, Energy Barrier, Hacking programs, GPS, and other small yet useful functions.

Yeah, Azazel went little nuts with this armor.

However, man, it was badass.

Naruto then vanished in a blur of speed as he traveled through the entire Town of Kuoh dealing with anything that can cause a problem for normal humans. That meant Naruto dealt with not only rogue Fallen Angels but Stray Devils as well. It was a dirty job but someone had to do it, Naruto was thankful for the different vision modes that his visor had such as thermal, night, infrared, and ultraviolet. Hell Azazel tried to install an invisibility cloak in the suit but Naruto denied it as he said it would be a bit too much.

However, Azazel wasn't having it and went a little 'Mad Scientist' on his armor which now had an Invisibility cloak and could suppress Naruto's Magical Signature, scent, thoughts, and nearly anything that could help identify him.

This made him a literal ghost to anyone or anything around him. Much to Naruto's dismay and Azazel's joy, Naruto accepted the armor and weapons Azazel enhanced a bit.

As Naruto continued to move through the alleyways in jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he heard a familiar ringing from his forearm-mounted modified phone and looked at the screen. Naruto groaned while looking at the number and cursed his luck in the process. ' _Why do you always pick the worst times to call me Azazel_ ' Naruto growled mentally.

Naruto touched his earpiece activating his Bluetooth. "What is Azazel?" There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Azazel are you there?" Again, nothing Naruto sighed in frustration. ' _Maybe he butt dialed me or something?_ ' Naruto questioned his shity luck.

Naruto heard a growl coming from one of the alleyways and a scream. Naruto quickly jumped down to the alleyway as he saw something that looked like a cross between a human, a spider, and a Wolf. The thing was grotesque it had no skin on its body as it literally looked like a mass of meat with multiple legs.

Naruto silently grabbed Murasame pulling it out of its sheath and slashing the creature across its back as it screamed in pain. Soon multiple black symbols spread from the cut as the creature drop dead to the ground. Naruto then kicked the large creature off the victim only to find out that whoever this person was unrecognizable. Naruto then set both the human in the creature ablaze with the Igni Sign. As their bodies were incinerated in his blue and black flames.

Naruto made sure there was nothing left as he quickly sheathed Murasame and took off before anyone could arrive. One had to make sure to cast the memory-wiping spell so no one would remember this person. As the last thing, Naruto needed with suspicion, or humans gaining knowledge of the supernatural world.

' _ **Sometimes I wonder why I accepted this job in the first place' Naruto thought as he continued his sweep of the area. 'Maybe because you were raised in a world filled with shinobi?**_ ' Kurama replied sarcastically.

' _ **Hell, I am surprised at this as I never thought the Gaki would take such a drastic turn in life. To take missions similar to the Anbu back in his village. I can't help be feel proud yet said the Naruto I KNEW is gone. Still, the same old Naruto is still there… Just grown up**_ ' Kurama thought to himself.

Naruto then noticed a familiar pink and black magic circle appearing next to his ear. Thankful she wasn't appearing near him as he didn't want ANYONE to knew what he did within the shadows of the supernatural world. "Yo Lily-chan how you doing tonight?" Naruto spoke to Lilith who simply giggled on the other side of the Communications spell.

"I'm doing fine Naruto-kun, more importantly, how are you doing." The goddess of a devil spoke in a usual melody like voice.

"You know the same old same old, Azazel putting stuff off and running some recon missions. Maybe he's too lazy to do it himself." Naruto simply replied.

"Naruto-kun as much as I'd love to chat with you this is important; Kokabiel is having clones of Cerberus made. I can only assume he's preparing to attack sooner or later." Naruto narrowed his eyes at this new information.

Kokabiel, you just went on my shit list to my kill list' Naruto thought as Kurama shivered a bit feeling the cold near absolute zero feeling Naruto was giving off.

' _ **W-What is this feeling? It's like I can feel the nothing coming from Naruto. Like he is part of the void or something**_ ' Kurama thought to wonder how Powerful Naruto truly was.

"Thank Lily-chan you really are a big help. I think one these days I'm going to have to take you out to get a coffee or lunch or something to repay you for all the help you've been given me." Naruto simply replied as he knew Lilith he really wanted to have a romantic relationship with him. In addition, Naruto felt guilty for not responding to her original request, and yet she still helped him it bothered him greatly.

"I'd like that Naruto-kun. Well until we meet again later Naruto-kun." Lilith said before her magic circle vanished from his ear. Naruto then decided to call it a night as he headed back towards his house/mansion as he really wanted to get some sleep and cuddle next to his familiar/girlfriend Tiamat.

' _I need to send a message to Lilith about a date… Hmm, I am free in two days… Yeah, I will take Lilith to Paris then as a thank you and as a date. It would work perfectly and we could possibly move our relationship forward from there. Penemue-hime and Tiamat-hime already know about Lilith and approve so I just need to make it official... I really hope I don't mess it up and hurt Lilith_ ' Naruto thought as he smiled and raced home to change out of his armor and hide it in his hidden compartment.

No reason to have someone known he owns one of the most cursed yet deathly powerful blades in the world after all.

* * *

{Unknown location}

A dark area reeked of death and had the overwhelming feeling of despair. Multiple torches allowed enough light for one to see a pathway, leading to a large throne. Sitting on top of the throne was a beautiful young woman who is wearing a black kimono with purple edges with pink flowers designs on it. It open at her shoulders giving view to her enormously large breasts and wore a blood red outer wrap that had a fur pelt. She had long silky black hair reaching down to her waist and, purplish red eyes that seem to glow in the dark.

Standing in front of her seems to be a humanoid figure that resembled a skeleton cloaked in a red and black aura. This skeleton handed the woman a scroll which he proceeded to open and read.

"Are you sure about this?" The beautiful woman asked reading through the scroll.

This skeleton bowed down to the woman in front of him/her. " **Yes, Shinigami-sama I believe he will be the one to free you. As already stated before, he wanted to save you from this place. Although, I cannot understand what would compel him to do such a deed** " This skeleton spoke in an unrecognizable genderless tone.

The woman nodded as she continued reading the scroll before her eyes widened before she released a melody like a giggle. "Ara ara, now this is most unexpected. Kukukuku. To think he's attracted the attention of Lilith the Beginning Mother of all Devils, Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon strongest of the Godai Ryūō, and is affiliated with Grigori and is in a relationship with one of the leaders."

This skeleton nodded. " **Yes, Shinigami-sama, from all the Intel we were able to gather. We, we're able to mark young Uzumaki Naruto with a curse** "

The young woman raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why would you put a curse on him? He's done nothing to earn such a punishment. If anything he should be rewarded if he manages to successfully free me from this place." The woman said as she glared at the skeleton that didn't even flinch.

" **You misunderstood me Shinigami-sama. We did not put a harmful curse on him it's more or less a curse that transfers information to us allowing us to track his every movement without him even noticing. The curse is undetectable, as it appears is nothing more than a simple pimple or skin irritation. It is simply passed by someone brushing up against one of our tombstones.** "

The young woman smiled at this. "That's good I didn't want to have to destroy you for harming this boy. Now I'm sure I can transfer things to this cursed can't I?"

The skeleton simply nodded as the woman gave a grin showing off her sharp pearly white teeth. "Then I shall begin influencing him, I will make them questioned himself. Question all of his decisions, question everything he's done up until now. Moreover, he will only find relief from everything by pledging his allegiance to me and me alone. I shall mark him as my avatar in this world, and he shall only obey me!" The woman declared as her eyes glaze to life.

"And with the aid of Naruto-kun, I shall declare war upon that foolish ex-husband of mine!" The woman continued ranting on as the skeleton simply stared on not showing any emotion whatsoever.

* * *

{With Naruto}

Naruto groaned as he woke up looking at his right shoulder he noticed it was irritated and bumpy, and upon scratching it which burned as if he got hit by the black flames of Amaterasu. "Ack!" Naruto yelped as he gripped his arm as he noticed black fluid began to leak out.

' _KURAMA! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING!_ ' Naruto called to his partner. Kurama narrowed his eyes at Naruto's irritated skin that was leaking black goo. ' _ **I don't know what it is kit but it's similar to the Uchiha's Curse Seal. It seems someone is trying to control you but you are too stubborn and your willpower is beyond anything I've ever seen to fall to someone. I suggest you talk to someone about it immediately and see if they can be removed**_ ' Kurama advised with a serious expression.

Naruto nodded as he began to think. ' _I know I don't want to ask this of her but maybe Lilith can help. Possibly, maybe she could look at this and see what is. In the meantime I should probably tell Azazel about this as well_ ' Naruto thought as he looked to his side and sore Tiamat who is currently sleeping soundly. Naruto got out of bed before creating a clone to take his place.

Naruto pulled out his smartphone before he dialed Azazel's number.

"Hey, Naruto what's up? You don't usually call so this must mean something happened" Azazel reasoned out. Naruto hardly called the fallen Leaders for anything. Most of Naruto's conversations were face to face seeing Naruto had few days off where he was allowed to do anything he wanted.

On his days off he does take the girls out on dates, spends time cleaning his stuff, or training. Other than that Naruto doesn't really call Shemhazai, Azazel, or Baraqiel much unless he absolutely needed help with something.

Naruto grumbled before answering. "I woke up this morning with a weird skin irritation upon scratching it causes me immense pain and it has a vile feeling to it's almost as if it's a curse" Naruto answered as he noticed the other end of the line was quiet. Hexes of Curse Spells are far and many ranging from all sorts of effects.

Naruto didn't like the idea of Hexes so he left the Spells alone even though he could have learned it. He was familiar with Hexes but he didn't know much about them other than the basics and what they could do. He doesn't know how to removed a few Hexes but not that many.

"Azazel?" Naruto was greeted by the sound of a phone hanging up, and almost instantly, a magic circle appeared in front of him as Azazel came out. Azazel had a serious look on his face as he noticed Naruto's irritated shoulder.

Azazel pulling out a cotton swab and began to swab up some of the black fluid. Azazel looked at it with a frown as he watched some of the drip to the ground. It seemed to create black smoke on the wooden floors in Naruto's room. "This is definitely new. I've never seen anything like this before" Azazel spoke in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about having Lilith take a look at it in a couple days when I go out with her" Naruto said nonchalantly as Azazel stared at him as if he grew three heads. Instead of retorting Azazel simply sighed. "Just be careful I still don't trust her, even if Penemue and Tiamat trust her I don't," Azazel grumbled and with that, Azazel left to analyze the black fluid.

Naruto groaned as he put a gauze bandage over his irritated shoulder before putting on his usual work kimono. ' _I guess it's another day of making Ramen it's better than sitting around doing nothing_ ' Naruto thought to himself as he put on a smile and walk down from the upstairs apartment down to the Ramen shop below.

Naruto started preparing his humble ramen shop as he noted a few things going off in the distance. He could sense the Fallen Angels were moving about but nothing too alarming. Mostly mingling with humans or they have nothing to really do.

' _They are going about more lately than usual. Could it be they already done something to Issei-san? Hmm, I have to send a Kage Bunshin to watch the boy_ ' Naruto thought as he unpacked the chairs for his shop.

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Current stories I'm working on**

 **Juubi the Supreme Beast – Currently working on chapter 4.**

 **Naruto Path Of The Ninja – Currently working on chapter 5.**

 **Sage King of the Bijuu – Currently working on chapter 4.**

 **Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness – Currently working on chapter 12.**

 **The Son of the Huntress – Currently working on chapter 5.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Waiting list.**

 **Ahri's Ninja Rewrite – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Gift From The Elemental Nations – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Lemon Tales – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Mugen Shin Seki-Hakuryuukou – I'm currently going over the past chapters, and trying to find any errors or problems.**

 **Rinne and Tensei – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **The Cataclysmic Beast – I'm putting this story on hold for the moment and will continue it in 2017.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Failure/adoption/hiatus list.**

 **A Crack In Reality – Has been adopted by Benignsterben.**

 **Armored Kitsune – Up for adoption.**

 **Naruto x Highschool DxD Challenge – The Son of Shiva – Has been adopted by The Storm Master 567.**

 **Naruto Way Of The Rikudo Sennin – On hiatus, I currently have too many projects. Plot created, I just don't have the time.**

 **The Maelstrom – I'm completely unsure of what to do with this fanfiction, I'm honestly thinking of turning into a Naruto x Sekirei crossover. Because I have plenty of Naruto x High School DxD fanfiction's as it is.**

 **White Dragon's Of Love – Has been adopted by firestarter09.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	5. Chapter 5 The Date

**Naruto Path of The Ninja**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto or Highschool DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by loneonyxwolf**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 5 The Date**

* * *

Naruto was in his room currently getting ready for his date with Lily a.k.a. Lilith the Beginning Mother of all Devils. Naruto was currently wearing a black suit, Blood-orange dress shirt, red tie, and a gothic black business vast. Naruto was playing with the collar of his shirt as he didn't like dressing up like this often but for his lovers and Azazel, he would do it. ' _Man, I don't know how Azazel and the others can wear these all the time and not be uncomfortable. Kimonos for me are so much better to wear_ ' Naruto whined in thought.

Naruto even slicked his hair back trying to make himself look as good as he possibly could. Tiamat was sitting off in the corner reading a graphic novel called 'The Action Bible - Gods Redemptive Story'. "How do I look?" Naruto asked as Tiamat looked up at him and blushed heavily. If Naruto wasn't an Adonis like male figure she didn't know who is. Epically in the suit as he looked more like a hired sexy hit man. The fact his golden locks and crystal sapphire blue eyes made him seem so dashing and handsome while keeping a professional aura around him.

"You look dashing I feel kind of jealous. Lilith is a very lucky woman to get a man like you just like me and Penemue." Tiamat said while drinking in her mate's form. She had to say he should wear suits more often. However, maybe he shouldn't as Penemue and herself have a hard-enough time dealing with the looser fallen females who are basically nothing more than like horny sluts looking to be fucked by the most powerful man they can find.

 **(Syareoo A/N - The Action Bible - Gods Redemptive Story is a very good read and I suggest you guys read it if you're interested.)**

Naruto smiled at her compliment before walking over and giving her a kiss. Tiamat had to control her urges to claim her mate right here right now. ' _Oh, for the love of Dragon's blood his scent and looks are so addicting. Is this what I been missing? I am glad I am not missing out on this priceless piece of a man_ ' Tiamat thought as lewd things popped into her mind.

"Tiamat-hime can you make sure Kuroka and Bikou don't burn this place down to the ground while gone," Naruto asks in a pleading tone as Tiamat nods. "Don't worry I'll keep them in line and make sure those wild animals don't do anything rash." Naruto snorted at Tiamat pun as she referred to Kuroka and Bikou as wild animals. Naruto then said his goodbyes as he headed downstairs as he saw Kuroka and Bikou wearing the standard Uzumaki Ramen uniforms; which were standard work white kimono's. Kuroka had a bandanna on top of her head as she had her Nekomata features hidden, while Bikou was staring at Vali. Who is bound and gagged in the closet with a look of anger and shock.

"I trust that you too will take good care of my restaurant," Naruto said as Kuroka nodded with a small smile. "No problem Naruto-kun it's the least I can do. After all, you managed to get me and my sister back on good terms with one another." Kuroka said without letting her 'Nya' Nekomata verbal tic make itself known.

Bikou then turned to Naruto. "Hey Naruto, why is Vali gagged up in the closet?" Naruto gave the Monkey King a deadpan stare. "He attacked me because I'm going on a date with his great grandma Lilith. So, I restrained him tied and gagged him and through him and that closet. And I don't feel like dealing with him today so yeah just leave him in there I'll let him out when I come back home." Naruto said before heading towards the door.

Vali yelled something although it was muffled, but Naruto can only guess that the descendant of Lucifer was cursing him out. Bikou gave Vali a sympathetic look. "Sorry about this boss no hard feelings right." He said before shutting the door and Vali's face.

"You know when he gets out of that he can kill you right?"

Bikou looked at Kuroka with a bored expression. "Yeah and?" Kuroka shook her head. ' _I wonder why I even follow these maniacs around, all they do is look for fights they never once ever tried to make one advance towards me._ ' Kuroka side as she watched Naruto vanished in a magic circle. ' _Maybe I should talk to Naruto and see if he's willing to take me into his ever-growing harem_ ' Kuroka thought as she turned to repay Naruto the kindness he did for her. As she went about her new responsibilities, she thought of how much things have changed since Naruto appeared.

Tiamat who is hiding in the hall watching the cat and monkey only could narrow her slitted eyes as she seeing a longing look on Kuroka's face.

* * *

{Underworld – Realm of the Dead}

Lilith was currently getting ready for her date would Naruto in Paris while Hades sat there grumbling under his breath. "Hades, I told you I'll be fine Naruto won't hurt me."

Hades continued grumbling under his breath. "That brat doesn't deserve you, after what Lucifer did you. I swore on the Styx River that I would incinerate anyone who dared to even touch you. You're like a daughter to me and I will not allow anyone or anything to harm you." Hades declared in an annoyed and angry tone.

Lilith blushed slightly while rolling her eyes. ' _If only the Biblical God was this caring for me, maybe just maybe none of those events would've ever happened_ ' Lilith thought as she scowled at the thought of her past husbands Adam and Lucifer. In truth, Lilith saw Hades as the father she never had the farther she should've had. Hades may have been cruel dark and sadistic towards those he didn't like, but towards his wife Persephone, Lilith, and possibly his younger brother Poseidon. He is the kindest heartwarming person you've ever met.

Lilith then did a little twirl around, in front of Hades/her adopted father. "How do I look Otou-san~," Lilith said as she said cute tone as she gave a little wink towards Hades.

Despite being, a living skeleton Hades mustered a smile or the best he could do. "You look lovely my little Lily pad," Hades said in a lovey-dovey down as he fought the urge to hug and squeeze Lilith to death. Lilith huffed as she gave a cute little glare towards Hades.

"Dammit, I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Kakakakakaa. How can I, you're absolutely adorable when you glare at me like that."

Hades cheerful demeanor quickly changed as he felt a massive powerful presence approaching, as an orange and blue magic circle appeared. Naruto came out of the magic circle looking around to make sure he arrived in the right place. As it wouldn't be the first time he asked, in the end, up in the wrong place, especially when he teleported into the bathroom while Azazel was taking a dump. There is a memory he would love to bury in the deepest pit in the Shinigami's realm.

"So, we finally meet face to face Naruto" Hades raspy demonic voice cut through the air as Naruto felt a chill go down his spine. Naruto would've screamed if he wasn't used to death all the time plus the fact he mentally prepared himself for anything that might happen day in or day out. So, while on the outside Naruto remained composed, calm, and collected. Inside he was nervous and thinking over his words carefully.

Nevertheless, man was Hades creepy looking.

"Greetings Hades-sama, it's a pleasure to meet you." Naruto bowed lightly before the God of the Dead, Hades grab Naruto shoulder. Naruto winced in pain as his skin irritation he had hadn't gotten any better. Hades took note of this and noticed, before snapping his fingers as Naruto's jacket and shirt vanished.

"Boy, how did you get this curse?" Hades said glaring at the curse with anger. Hades was the most level headed and fair of the Big Three in the Greek Faction along with his brother Poseidon. Both brothers agreed that Zeus was becoming a problem and they needed a stronger figurehead. However, Hera and Rhea do not want anything to do with Zeus anymore.

Then again, Hera's divorced Zeus which wasn't a real surprise as Hades and Poseidon danced in celibatarian. Still, seeing a curse like this on a soul like Naruto raised Hades's ire. While he was protective of Lilith and his wife. He still was God of the Dead and possibly death as some Gods of the Geek Faction was fading. Therefore, it was up to the other Gods to pick up the slack.

Naruto looked at Hades nervously as he looked at Lilith who looked worried.

"I-I don't know." Hades grumbled a curse in Greek. "Well kid it seems you been cursed by Izanami, the fact that she cursed you in the first place either means one of two things. Either she's trying to control you or she wants you dead so she can claim your soul as hers."

Naruto's eyes widened in before Naruto could even utter a word; he noticed Hades hand is glowing a ghostly blue.

"I'll remove this curse but you have to promise me that you'll take care of Lilith. If you hurt her in any way shape or form I will feed you to Cerberus. Am I understood?" Angry Papa Bear a.k.a. Hades growled.

Naruto nodded furiously as he put his hand on Naruto shoulder which Naruto bit his lip drawing blood to prevent a scream from escaping.

Hades soon pulled his hand away as the rash was gone, the black ooze was no longer leaking out. He snapped his fingers again as Naruto's clothing reappeared on his body.

"Now get out of my palace… And try to enjoy your date" Hades grumbled as he walked away. Lilith walked over to Naruto she looked heavenly. Her long luscious black hair was now slightly curly; she was wearing a knee-high black dress with traces of pink and orange in the dress. She had very little makeup on other than some black lipstick, and blue eye shadow and mascara.

"You look absolutely stunning Lily-chan" Naruto muttered out with a blush on his cheeks.

"Why thank you Naruto-kun you look rather dashing, although I'm curious how did you gain the attention of Izanami of all people?" Lilith asked with a concerned look on her face. Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders.

"To be honest I wish I knew, I feel bad for her husband betrayed her… However, I can't dwell on that as something far more important is happing for you tonight" Naruto said as his crystal sapphire eyes glistened a bit with warmth and kindliness. Lilith nodded knowing the entire story between two of the older Shinto Deities.

"While there is no point in standing around here let's go." She spoke in a cheerful tone as she activated her magic circle teleporting her in Naruto out of the underworld – realm of the dead. However, before they completely teleported out Naruto has a lingering feeling something was off about tonight. ' _Why do I have the feeling of forgetting something?_ ' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto pondered this thought for a brief minute before he mentally shrugged. He shouldn't be too worried as he made sure his Kage Bunshin kept an eye on Issei and both Tiamat and Penemue were possibly off shopping or something.

* * *

{In Kuoh Town}

Two young teens made their way towards a fountain, the first teen was a young beautiful girl with long Raven black hair and purple eyes wearing a pink dress. The second teen was a young man with spiky Brown hair and Brown eyes. They were Amano Yuuma a.k.a. Raynare and the young man was Hyoudou Issei the current holder of Ddraig the Sekiryuutei [Red Dragon Emperor].

"Ise-kun I really enjoyed our date tonight~," Yuuma spoke in a cheerful tone, while Issei scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "A-Ah... No problem Yuuma-chan..."

Issei didn't notice it but Yuuma/Raynare gained a slightly sinister glint as she guided him closer to the fountain. "There's something that I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?" She asked in an ever so innocent voice.

Issei nodded dumbly not even paying attention to her subtle changes in demeanor. "Of course, I will Yuuma-chan! So, what's this wish of yours?"

"Will you die for me." She asked with an innocent look on her face. Issei was taken back for a second before cleaning on his ear. "I'm sorry Yuuma-chan can you please repeat that again? I could've sworn your said 'will you die for me'?"

Yuuma rather Raynare gave a sinister smirk. "You heard correct Ise-kun. So, will you please die for me." She said as her body began to morph growing more mature. Her hips, breasts, and butt all increased in size. Black, strap-like objects leather shoulder pads around and under her breasts replaced her pink dress. A thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

"YUUMA-CHAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

Raynare gave a sinister smirk before forming a purple spear of light. "What does it look like I'm doing Ise-kun, I'm fulfilling my little wish. I'm going to kill you!" She yelled hysterically, Issei felt to the ground as he began to crawl backwards away from Raynare who advanced slowly, as her sinister grin grew by the second.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you, I need him alive and I can't have you killing him."

A cool calm and collected voice called out from behind Raynare, turning around her eyes widened. "Who are you?"

"Your worst Nightmare" was all the void said as it was devoid of all emotion and life. Like something from the void, itself-had come to claim the souls that needed to return to the nothingness they were all born from.

* * *

{Back with Naruto and Lilith}

Naruto simply couldn't get over how beautiful Paris truly was at nighttime. He and Lilith were having a great time with one another; they were currently heading towards the restaurant Gusteau. This ironically was in a movie called ratatouille a Disney Pixar film about a rat that had an appreciation for good food and love to cook.

Naruto had booked reservations two days ahead of time so that way they would have a table in the restaurant. Naruto had never eaten anything from Paris before although he had been there a few times, while on his recon missions. Lilith had assured him that they have wonderful food here, so Naruto took her word for it.

Naruto could do without the women and men staring at him or Lilith though. Naruto glared and aimed killing intent at the men lustfully looking at Lilith. He didn't know what Lilith did to the women who were drooling over the golden blond-haired Adonis…

Maybe he didn't need or want to know honestly.

Lilith was pressing her breast against his arm and giving a look that basically said 'Mine, back off hussies' or something similar.

They walked up to the host of the restaurant who appeared to be an elderly man in a tuxedo. "Do you have reservations, Sir?" The old man asked. Naruto nodded. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said simply as his voice sounded smooth like silky to Lilith's ears. She blushed a bit glad he matured so much in the span of nearly four years. His voice alone sounded like silk and made her knees slightly weak. As he sounded more mature and well intelligent despite him not being the sharpest tool.

However, Naruto was not the dullest tool either as he was intelligent in his own way. Just not what many people consider genius.

The old man looked through his clipboard. "Ah here you are please follow me and I'll show you to your table." The waiter said as the couple nodded.

Naruto and Lilith walked arm in arm as they filed the old man to an open table. Naruto pulled out the chair for Lilith allowing her to sit down as she muttered out 'what a gentleman'. Naruto took his seat as the old man placed two menus in front of them.

"Please enjoy your stay someone will be with you shortly." The old man said before walking away.

Lilith looked at Naruto more closely than she did before and noticed his dress style. She blushed a bit of how great and sexy he looked. He completed the sexy hitman and secret agent look rather well. In addition, the look in his eyes told you alone he was a highly skilled and trained warrior. Not only that but his movements and way he looked at her was not of lust but admiration and awe. She never had a male in her life that didn't lust after her and wanted to spread her legs open. Being treated like an actual woman and respected was enlightening. ' _Maybe he is the one for me after a_ _l_ _l. I can't mess this up. If this is my only chance at true love, then I have to jump at this chance_ ' Lilith thought with a blush imaging black haired with gold tinted hair kids running about in a happy and safe environment.

Lilith was snapped out of her train of thought when she felt the presence of someone. Looking up she noticed a young waitress who is staring at Naruto with blush on her cheeks. Lilith growled under her breath as she glared daggers at the woman, Naruto gave the woman is smile that seemed to melt your heart. A few minutes went by before the woman finally managed to muster up enough strength to speak.

"I-Is there a-anything I can offer you t-to drink..."

Before Naruto could even answer Lilith cut them off. "A bottle of your finest champagne will do dare." She spoke in a kind tone just trying to get the waitress away from 'HER' Naruto. "No of course right away!" The woman squeaked before making her way towards the back of the restaurant.

"Naruto-kun you need to be careful of her she's a vampire/succubus hybrid." Lilith whispered out as Naruto nodded. "I know she's trying to play herself off as an innocent waitress and would try to lower me away from you. Don't worry Lily-chan it takes more than a sexy woman to seduce me."

Lilith gave a small smirk. "That's not why Penemue told me~. She said you are practically party in her hands."

Naruto's eyes widened as his face turned beet red. "That's not my fault it was my first time!" Naruto yell-whispered at Lilith who simply giggled and amusement. Naruto grumbled under his breath as he felt the vampire/succubus hybrid approaching again.

She gently set the bottle of champagne down on the table, she pulled out a small notepad. "Man, I take your order?" She asked cutely trying to gain Naruto's attention, which Naruto stared her directly in the eyes not paying attention to her body. "I'll have the Bœuf bourguignon [beef stewed in red wine]."

"I'll have the Encornets farcis [cuttlefish stuffed with sausage meat, herbs]." Lilith answered softly as the woman finished jotting down the orders before heading towards the kitchen.

"Is no doubt in my mind that she's going to try some." Lilith spoke with slight concern for Naruto safety. Naruto simply waved her caution off. "Trust me I highly doubt anything she could do could really work on me. Illusions simply don't work on me and poisons don't work either. The only way she would ever be able to take me is through physical force alone, and I highly doubt she strong enough to do that." Naruto answered as Lilith nodded before opening the bottle of champagne.

Naruto watched the champagne cork fly across the restaurant, as it hits some fat guy in the back of the head. Naruto snorted in amusement as a little of had a look of embarrassment on her face. "You did that on purpose didn't you Lily-chan" Naruto asked with a smirk, as Lilith sheepishly scratched the back of her head and giggled nervously.

The couple watched amusement as their fat man stood up and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Who dares to hit me!" Everyone seemed petrified of this man, Naruto didn't need to read his mind to figure out why. This guy was disgusting he was on the Grigori shit list for many reasons most notably for attempted rape and kidnapping of Tamiel 14-year-old daughter. The man barely got away with his life as he paid off multiple beings from the supernatural world to act as his bodyguards. Even Kokabiel hated this man for how cowardly he was, Naruto stared at this man as his once warm filled eyes turned cold like avoid.

Lilith noticed this as she felt the shiver go down her back. "Lily-chan that man right there is a sick twisted individual, and shouldn't be alive."

"Why?"

"To put it simply I would rain came in the same class as Lucifer former husband, in a house sick and twisted this man is. He's committed such evil and atrocities that it sickens me to even be in this restaurant with him. He's committed kidnapping, rape, killed family for simply looking at him funny, he siphoned money out of middle-class and poor families just for amusement. The list goes on and on..." Naruto listed off as he growled at the man.

Lilith and looked at Naruto with a look of concerned. "Will you be alright?" Naruto sighed before nodding as the warmth returned to his eyes. "Yell be fine don't worry," Naruto said with his trademark foxy grin, which caused Lilith the blush again before smiling.

' _ **Kit!**_ '

Naruto mentally groaned as he heard Kurama yell out. ' _What is it Kurama I'm trying to enjoy my date with Lily-chan!_ ' Naruto yelled at his furry partner.

' _ **Well Gaki I just thought I would let you know that your clone is being attacked! And three of these beings are even stronger than your Dragoness!**_ ' Kurama retorted causing Naruto's eyes to widen. ' _Do you know who they are Kurama?_ ' Naruto replied in a calm and emotionless tone.

' _ **I didn't really get a good look at them but I'll give you description of what I saw through your clone's eyes? The weakest one out of them all had brown-skinned and was wearing black vestments. The second strongest was giant Dragon with three heads and six giant wings and it scales were dark shade of purple. In the final and most powerful one was at least twice as strong as the three headed Dragon, he had black and blonde hairs as well as heterochronic eyes where his right eye is gold and his left eye is black.**_ ' Kurama replied causing Naruto to have a look of confusion.

Lilith watched Naruto as his face contorted into multiple facial expressions. "Naruto-kun are you alright?" She asked in a concern tone as Naruto looked at her and shook his head. "No one of my clones is being attacked by three powerful entities, one was a man with dark skin wearing black vestments, the other was a three headed Dragon were purple scales, and the final one was some guy with blond and black hair." Naruto listed off as Lilith's eyes widened in fear.

"Naruto-kun you just listed off the features for the three most powerful Evil Dragons..." She whispered out with fear in her eyes.

Naruto rose an eyebrow and confusion. "Evil Dragon's?" Lilith nodded before answering. "They are known as broken Dragons as well, it can happen to almost any Dragon. Although dragons break for different reasons, some dragons break for the loss of a loved one, while others can simply break from you taking their favorite food. They are the most savage and brutal beings on this planet and some of them could even surpassing Lucifer. The three Dragons you mentioned they are on par with that Heavenly Dragons themselves. Crom Cruach, Azi Dahaka, and Apophis..."

Lilith looked at Naruto with a look of concern. "I don't know how you attracted their attention, but you must not under any circumstances fight them. Whatever they're looking for just let them take it. A battle against the three of them would kill you even Hades wouldn't do such a thing, and he's a member of the top 10 strongest beings. The Heavenly Dragons in their prime were stronger than even Indra who has the power to match four Satan class beings. The Heavenly Dragons have enough power to match eight Satan class beings, and you have God class power which matches up to two Satan class beings." Lilith listed off as Naruto's eyes widened.

' _ **So, when Naruto's in Sennin Mode your power is on par with Satan class beings huh? So that means my power is the equivalent of 75 Satan class being?**_ ' Kurama thought to himself with a smirk on his face.

Naruto one to argue with Lilith but he knew she was right, and he had no idea how powerful three Heavenly Dragon class beings could truly be together. ' _ **Their combined power would amass to 24 Satan class beings Naruto, with my power or your Rikudo power you could defeat them.**_ ' Kurama told Naruto. Naruto was deep in thought was this world truly ready to witness the power of Rikudo? While Naruto was deep in thought Kurama was doing some calculations of his own. ' _ **With his Rikudo Sennin Mode his power would reach a level of 60 Satan class being combined, and with my power added to it Naruto would have enough power to challenge 135 Satan class beings that wants. With our power combined as one his power would even exceed that of the Juubi. But the question is would this world truly ready for such a power?**_ ' Kurama pondered in thought.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Okay Lily-chan you win I won't go." Naruto said knowing he was going to regret this decision later, but seeing Lilith smile made it all worth it.

The young waitress finally came back with their order, placing Naruto's Bœuf bourguignon down in front of him, and Lilith's Encornets farcis in front of her. "Bon appétit" She said before leaving with a small smirk on her face. ' _He will be mine I don't care what kind of supernatural being you are bitch. For I am Sasha; Daughter of the former Queen of Succubus Miraball and Dabeliosis a former high-ranking vampire of the Tepes Faction!_ ' The young hybrid thought to herself, although she did not know who exactly Lilith was.

Sasha spied on the male that caught her interest and felt herself hot and bothered imaging that godly stud of a man pounding her into submission. It's been awhile since she last feed on anyone and she was thirsty for something delicious. In addition, this man's scent was addictive and seductive as it caused her to go into a lustful and horny state. A cruel smirk etched onto her face as she thought of keeping him alive to reproduce and have a boy toy for her to use as she pleased.

Lilith snarled as she smelt Naruto's Bœuf bourguignon as she smelt strong hypnotic poison. "She's treading on thin ice right now..." Lilith growled under her breath. Naruto frowned before asking his faithful furry companion. ' _Kurama do you think this poison is dangerous?_ ' Naruto asked with a slight confused expression.

' _ **Mmh! This is pathetic there is no substance to this poison, a brain-dead monkey could resist it**_ ' Kurama snarled at how little effort this woman put into the poison. Naruto simply raised an eyebrow. ' _So, it's safe to eat, right?_ ' Kurama rolled his eyes.

' _ **What?! You want me to hold your hand and blow on it kit, while I'm at it do you want me to burp you and put you to bed**_ ' Kurama replied in a sarcastic tone on Naruto's eye twitched.

Naruto stared down at his food before grabbing a fork in picked up a piece of meat before putting in his mouth. Upon chewing a burst of flavors exploded in his mouth as Naruto's frown turned into a look of delight. The flavors were so exquisite Naruto couldn't help but take another bite Naruto then glanced at Lilith who is enjoying her food as well which Naruto kind of cringed at the site of the stuffed cuttlefish. Nevertheless, who is he did judge as he ate Ramen for nearly every day of his life since he was seven years old?

The pair ate their meals in silence Naruto couldn't help but released a small burp at the end. Lilith stared at him before shaking her head as she gave a small chuckle, either out of embarrassment or out of amusement. Surprisingly the young waitress didn't come back to their table so Naruto pulled out a wad of bills before placing them on the table.

Naruto made his way over to Lilith before offering her his hand helping her out of that seat. They interlock their arms as they began to walk out of the restaurant; another hostess gave them a nod as they left.

* * *

{Paris}

Naruto and Lilith walked through the busy streets of Paris, as they took in the sights. To Lilith he wasn't anything new she had been to Paris many times but never got old. Naruto had been in Paris a few times but he never stopped to see the sights. Mostly on his assassination missions he didn't get to enjoy the view of some places he has been. However, coming back to Paris with Lilith was defiantly a great choice.

It was beautiful there simply weren't any other words Naruto could think of to describe what he was currently seeing.

"Naruto-kun thank you for this wonderful evening, you're the first man in the past millennia or so that has ever made me feel this way. Adam was an obsessive controlling ass hole who thought I was his plaything. Moreover, Lucifer saw me as nothing more than an object that he could use to create more powerful Devils with. But you don't see me as The Beginning Mother of All Devils, but as me Lilith."

Naruto was slightly taken back by her words, when he first heard about her and began doing his research. He never would've thought that Lilith could be such a sweet woman, any normal person would've mistaking her for an Angel and not a Devil. A small smile spread across Naruto's lips. "You're welcome Lily-chan you are one of my most important precious people I hold dear to myself. And I did enjoy our date, and I know there be many more after that" Naruto said in a cheerful yet kind voice.

Lilith gave a watery smile. ' _Why couldn't I find you sooner Naruto-kun. Everything about you seems so perfect yet you hav_ _e_ _your flaws. You just don't care about those flaws and you accept almost anyone into your life regardless who or what they are. I am so happy I decided not to ignore you like the all the other men who tried to bed me_ ' She questioned himself before she took a step forward, leaning forward as she closed her eyes. Naruto copied her movements as he leaned forward as well closing his eyes, it was a romantic scene as the two met in the middle sharing their first kiss. Naruto was in no rush so kiss would be just fine, Lilith was in the same boat as she didn't want to ruin this perfect relationship. However, just like all good things they must come to an end.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH!"

Lilith scowled as she pulled away from Naruto as she came face-to-face with the Sasha the waitress from the restaurant. Although Sasha wasn't wearing her standard uniform, she was wearing a Gothic black dress. "He's mine do you understand me!" Sasha yelled as Naruto only sighed in annoyance.

Naruto would've stepped in but he noticed the look on Lilith's face, she gritted her teeth. "Do you know who you're talking to hybrid." Sasha simply raised an eyebrow obviously not knowing who Lilith truly was.

"I'm Sasha daughter of the former Queen of Succubus Miraball and Dabeliosis a former high-ranking vampire in the Tepes Faction!" She declared proudly while puffing out her chest. Naruto raised an eyebrow and confusion never hearing either one of those names, while Lilith began to laugh.

"What's so funny!"

"Miraball was a worthless demoness who thought she was powerful, and she was never Queen of the Succubus that was such a self-proclaimed title of hers. As for Dabeliosis he was a powerful Vampire on par with that of a High-Class Devil. However, neither one of them were powerful and just because you're the daughter doesn't mean anything. I can imagine that you're not well accepted in either faction I can see in your eyes." Lilith mocked with mirth in her eyes.

Sasha was frothing at the mouth how dear this lowly harlot says such a thing about her parents! "How dare you say such a thing you know nothing of my parents the hardships they had to go through!" Lilith burst into a fit of laughter. "Hardship? Oh, that's hilarious, your mother was a thief and your father fake everything he ever did. They were perfect for each other since no one else could stand them."

Sasha released her bat wings before taking to the air in opening her hands forming a dark pink orb of demonic energy. "I'll show you take this!" She said before throwing the sphere at Lilith.

Naruto looked on with a bored expression, this Sasha girl was all bark and no bite, Naruto smirked as he glanced at Lilith who had a calm expression on her face. ' _Go get her Lily-chan_ ' Naruto thought as he watched Lilith raise her hand.

The orb of condensed pink energy crashed into Lilith's hand, the ex-wife of Adam and Lucifer gave what sounded like a cross between a sigh and a grunt as the orb of demonic power shattered into small particles of light. "Is that all you can offer?"

Sasha growled before releasing multiple blasts of condensed pink energy, the small blasts of demonic power homed in on Lilith as they crashed into her. The multiple energy blasts caused a large explosion. Naruto used his Magic to see Lilith who was using her demonic power as a barrier most likely to prevent her dress from getting dirty or something.

Lilith pulsed her power blowing away the smoke and dust from the energy blasts, Sasha's eyes widened, as she didn't even see a single scratch on Lilith. ' _How can this be possible_ _I_ _hit her with everything I've got. And she's not even fazed by my attack at all. Who is she? She must be an Ultimate Class Devil_ ' Sasha thought as she felt fear ignite.

Lilith aimed her open hand at Sasha as her black and pink magic circle appeared. "Prepare to be consumed by the darkness. Shadows of Annihilation!" Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed a thick black and pink flame like smoke rushed towards Sasha who put up a defensive magic circle. "It's no use all will be consumed by eternal darkness." Lilith said as her voice was cold, dark, emotionless, and sinister.

The shadows completely devoured Sasha's magic circle before ensnaring her and their grasp. Sasha released a cry of pain as she felt the shadows literally consuming her, it was cold but it burned like acid. "Who are you!? What are you!?" Sasha yelled out.

Lilith gave a cruel smirk. "I don't usually act like this but you pushed me to do this remember that... As to whom I am, my name is Lilith The Mother of All Devils formerly known Queen of All Devils. And I'm a Super Devil girl." Lilith hissed out as she released her six pairs of devil wings.

Naruto looked on in surprise this side of Lilith was the opposite of the previous one. She was acting cruel and brutal just like a Devil should act in theory. ' _Lily-chan_ ' Naruto thought as he stared on at her.

Sasha was terrified she was in the grasp of one of the most powerful Devils in all of existence, and there was no hope for her she knew for a fact Naruto wouldn't help her. However, she couldn't simply accept perishing in such an embarrassing manner. Struggling to break free from the shadows, attempting to pull to the side the darkness latched on to her arm severed it.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!"

"It's no use you can't break out of my shadows they hungry I haven't fed them in the past millennia. And you happen to be the unfortunate soul who they shall feast upon."

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS! I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS! I WILL NOT PARISH TO SUCH A BEING AS YOU!" Sasha screamed attempting to break free but failed miserably.

"It's time to say good night dear, welcome to your new home in eternal darkness." Lilith spoke in a cruel tone as she closed her fist. The shadows quickly tightened around Sasha before crushing her, muffled screams could be heard from the shadows as blood poured down to the ground.

The shadows dissipated after a few moments leaving nothing behind but a pool of blood. Lilith gave a long-depressed sigh. "I'm sorry you had to see that side of me Naruto-kun, I don't like hurting people." She muttered sadly, Naruto walked towards Lilith before placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I understand why you did it and if I was in your shoes I probably do the same thing." Naruto said before pulling Lilith into a hug. Lilith basket in the warmth that was Uzumaki Naruto as she inhaled his scent. He smelled so lovely and the warmth of the hug broke through all her barriers and walls she built up around herself. She felt utterly exposed to him, naked and easy to be used as he was the first man ever to make her feel so defenseless and helpless. Moreover, she is loving every minute of it as she knew he was the one for her. He made her feel so naked and weak yet he treated her so much better than any man she has ever encountered before.

She openly cried out of joy and happiness she has found love, true love. Something she craved for so long and dreamed about. She wouldn't give up this warmth, love, or happiness even if the world was being destroyed. Leaning back a bit Lilith leaned forward and given Naruto a kissed filled with emotion such as love and passion.

Naruto returned the kiss with equal passion and vigor as Lilith moaned at Naruto's tongue dominating her own. With soft caresses and light touches Lilith embraced her love feeling his stone hard muscles beneath the fabric he was wearing and how toned and lean he was. Lilith shivered in delight as Naruto caressed her body the same way as the delicate touches sent shivers along her spine.

They both broke apart panting and blushing as their desire and lust was building.

"N-Naruto-kun" Lilith panted out as her voice carried lust, love, and yearning in her tone.

Naruto smile at the beautiful demonic goddess before him. "Let get you home before Hades tries to skin me." Naruto chuckled sheepishly as the pair vanished into a magic circle.

* * *

{Azazel's Office}

Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels and Governor of Grigori sat in his office alone reading an important file he has on his desk. It's a thick millina file that contain several documents, numbers, and results. Like a Doctor's file only more detailed and more complex as the Governor sat there and read over someone very dear to him.

Azazel's violet colored eye scanned the label of the file as it read Uzumaki Naruto medical report file at the top. The Seraph Fallen angel sighed as he looked at Naruto's Biology reports along with Naruto's Physiology report that Azazel kept up to date with when he could. Pictures, graphs, and different readings were scattered throughout the report as Azazel made some notes of his own as he smiled.

'If I am right along with these readings. Naruto's Chakra and Magical Power are becoming one and the same... Hmm Mystic Chakra would be a good name. However, if my plan goes through then Naruto should become the first human to manipulate Demonic and Divine types of magic. However, I would need help in this endeavor. Hmm maybe I should give Odin or one of our allies a call and request this little experiment' Azazel thought as he smiled a bit like a loon. Azazel eyes keenly look at Naruto's blood work and genetic work as the fallen leader simply smiled a bit.

 _'Whatever change is happening to Naruto it's happening on a cellular level. His biology isn't only changing. His very genetic code is mutating as well thanks to that drug I whipped up. It seems I was right after all... Naruto, you are becoming something grand and by my theory. By the end of it you will be able to use nearly all type of Magic... It seems you're our Rikudo Sennin in this world. And you could rival the gods by the time your body is done adjusting to its ever-growing power. However, I doubt you notice these changes as over the past three years they are slow and steady. The stronger you become the faster your body changes. It's only a matter of time before your mutations are complete and I can't wait to see that day'_ Azazel thought with a giddy expression as he took down several notes and key points in Naruto's file.

With that little bit done Azazel merely locks Naruto's file in a secret compartment in his desk.

Who knew what power would be discovered when Naruto uses his Magic combined with his Rikudo Sennin Mode. The amount of potential in the thought alone made Azazel excited to see the full bloom of Naruto's power.

Of course, Azazel didn't tell anyone this as it was something Azazel himself wanted to keep secret. So, he told no one, not even Naruto himself.

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Current stories I'm working on**

 **Juubi the Supreme Beast – Currently working on chapter 4.**

 **Naruto Path of The Ninja – Currently working on chapter 6.**

 **Sage King of the Bijuu – Currently working on chapter 4.**

 **Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness – Currently working on chapter 13.**

 **The Son of the Huntress – Currently working on chapter 5.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Waiting list.**

 **Ahri's Ninja Rewrite – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Gift from The Elemental Nations – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Lemon Tales – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Mugen Shin Seki-Hakuryuukou – I'm currently going over the past chapters, and trying to find any errors or problems.**

 **Rinne and Tensei – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Failure/adoption/hiatus list.**

 **A Crack in Reality – Has been adopted by Benignsterben.**

 **Armored Kitsune – Up for adoption.**

 **Naruto x Highschool DxD Challenge – The Son of Shiva – Has been adopted by The Storm Master 567.**

 **Naruto Way of The Rikudo Sennin – On hiatus, I currently have too many projects. Plot created, I just don't have the time.**

 **The Maelstrom – I'm completely unsure of what to do with this fanfiction, I'm honestly thinking of turning into a Naruto x Sekirei crossover. Because I have plenty of Naruto x High School DxD fanfiction's as it is.**

 **White Dragons of Love – Has been adopted by firestarter09.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	6. Chapter 6 Welsh Dragon

**Naruto Path of The Ninja**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto or High school DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by loneonyxwolf**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Welsh Dragon**

* * *

A dark room littered with pornographic magazines, posters of naked women posted on the walls, and anything else you can think of a pervert my own. The ideal room for anyone who fantasized about girls more than they should. A distortion in space formed in the center of the room, a man wearing cybernetic shinobi armor appeared out of vortex generated by his eyes. Over his shoulder was an unconscious brunette with spiky hair.

 _'Fwa... Those three were tougher than I thought; I can't believe they forced me to use nearly all of Kurama's chakra_ ' C Naruto a.k.a. Kage Bunshin Naruto thought. ' _At least the pervert is safe._ ' The clone gently placed Issei back in his bed.

The clone narrowed his eyes as he felt a slight magic pressure coming from Issei pocket. Gently reaching into Issei his pocket he pulled out a Devil, summoning tag as he narrowed his eyes as it had the Gremory clan symbol on it. ' _So, the Gremory heir was hoping that he would be killed so she could reincarnate him huh? Well, whatever she wants him for isn't going to happen. I just must make sure she doesn't get her hands on him. For whatever reason, she is doing this she will have to deal the repercussions_ ' The Clone thought to himself before burning the tag with blue flames.

The clone leaned forward before giving a tired sigh. "At any rate, I won't be able to stay here much longer I'm going to dispel sooner or later. Judging by my current reserves I give it at least another hour or two before I'm gone." C Naruto thought aloud before sitting down in the Lotus position. ' _I should gather some natural energy to replenish my reserves so I can last long enough for Boss to get back._ ' The clone thought before sitting down in a lotus fashion.

* * *

{Time skip – with Naruto}

Naruto and Lilith appeared in front of the palace of the dead a.k.a. Hade's home. It was a rather gloomy looking place but Lilith seems like a real lot, and Cerberus was an excellent guard dog as well as an amazing dog. He was very lonely and enjoyed the time he spent with Lilith.

"I enjoyed our date tonight Naruto-kun, and I can't wait until we can go out again together. But I know you're a busy man so I'll be patient." Lilith spoke with a bittersweet smile at the end.

Naruto couldn't help but sigh as he mentally cursed Azazel out due to his hectic yet busy schedule. If he wasn't on mission, Training, or even resting he would spend more time with his girls. "Don't worry about it Lily-chan I always make time for those who are precious to me. And you're no different but anyways Azazel says the meeting between the three biblical factions to be happening soon. And once that's done I should have a little freer time my hands hopefully." Naruto replied with a smile.

Lilith nodded understanding. "I'll see you soon Naruto-kun." She said cutely as she leaned up on her tippy toes snaking her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto gently wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her in tightly. "Yes, you will Lily-chan." Naruto said before passionately kissing Lilith on the lips, she didn't hesitate to return said kiss.

The sound of someone clearing her throat broke the dual part. Naruto so is Hades glaring at him and Naruto being a wise man he has released Lilith before backing up. "I take it you two enjoyed your date?"

"Yes, Hades-sama."

Hades, sigh he hated it when people acted so formal around him. "Gaki dropped the formalities it doesn't suit you. And furthermore, if you ever hurt my little Lily pad I will crush you like a bug." Hades declared as his hollow eye sockets began to glow of fiery blue.

Naruto gulped while Lilith groaned. "Tou-san! Don't call me that in front of Naruto-kun!" She yelled in an embarrassed manner.

"Lily pad, that's absolutely adorable," Naruto said with a smile before getting slapped by Lilith. "Ow was that for?"

"You forget you ever heard that!" Lilith yelled out with blush present on her cheeks.

Hades stood there with an amused look on his face. ' _Perhaps I don't have to worry about anything? I'm pretty sure she'll keep them in line_ ' Hades thought to himself.

Naruto gave a smile. "Well it's been fun to see you later Lily-chan and you to Hades." Naruto said before vanishing in a magic circle. Hades begin to sweat when he saw Lilith glare at him.

* * *

{With Naruto}

Naruto appeared inside of his Ramen shop only to see it look like a bomb went off inside. Naruto's eyes widened into a notice the door was completely ripped off. ' _What the hell happened?_ ' Naruto then noticed a closet he left Vali and was destroyed.

"Tiamat-hime! Kuroka-chan! Is anyone here?" Naruto called out the place was completely empty void of life.

Naruto frowned as he continued to walk through the room until he saw several notes and the table. Picking up the first one he instantly recognizes the handwriting as Tiamat's, since it was written in Dragon blood.

Dear Naruto.

I regret to inform you that Ajuka requested my assistance, I should be back in a few days. I hope you enjoyed your date because when I get back to me and you, are going to spend some quality time in that bed of yours.

Sincerely Tiamat.

Naruto felt the shiver go down his back before he looked at the other note, and didn't recognize the handwriting.

Naruto-kun it's me your favorite Nekomata Kuroka-chan! I regret to inform you that Vali has gotten loose as he was screaming something about his grandfather being in the area. He kind of blew up your restaurant, and Bikou & I chased after him to make sure he didn't himself killed. I hope you can find in your heart to forgive us or at least me you can ignore Bikou and Vali if you want.

Yours truly Kuroka.

Naruto put down the second note before sighing in frustration. ' _Why does all this weird shit always happen to me?_ ' Naruto thought with an annoyed expression. Naruto's eyes darkened a little bit. ' _Next time I see Vali on the break him like a stick, he's going to feel the full wrath of my Perfect Susanoo_ ' Naruto thought darkly.

Naruto then felt his clones presents from Issei's house. ' _Hmmm... I should probably make my way over to my Kage Bunshin, and see if he has any Intel for me._ ' Naruto thought to himself before using Kamui to teleport.

* * *

{Issei's Room}

C Naruto gave a sigh of relief upon seeing the arrival of his original before I'm crossing his legs in standing up. "You sure took your sweet time Boss."

"Hey what can I say Lilith is a fine woman, anyways anything to report other than the fact that you got attacked by three evil dragons?"

"Evil Dragon's huh well he deftly fit the description especially the three-headed one. And I nearly used up all Kurama's chakra fighting them off, but they have some strange abilities especially the one wearing vestments. He used Blackwater that dissolves a bunch of my clones, as well as use darkness to absorb any attack I launched at him. Although he couldn't absorb or block a Super Mini Bijuudama though."

"But what I must report is Rias, the current heir to the Gremory clan. Purposely let Issei go on a date with the fallen Angel knowing that she was going to possibly kill him. And she even had the audacity to plant a devil summoning tag on him so she can revive him after he died."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his doppelgänger's words. "So what do you suggest then?"

C Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I suggest that you train Issei because he has a lot of potential just as much if not more than Vali. Have the Boosted Gear would deftly help out Grigori greatly and unlike Vali, Issei is a loose cannon waiting to fire." Naruto glanced at his clone before nodding.

"So, what should we do with Rias tries to force the boy into her peerage?"

"Use necessary force to get him out of there, because in my opinion whatever she wants him for letting it happen to her. She's earned that and honestly, she's just a spoiled little Princess, and sometimes a good cold slap reality is good for the soul. Not trying to be cruel or anything, but some people need a good bitch slap"

Normally Naruto wouldn't let someone suffer, but if you're trying to use someone for your own personal gain then he'll just leave you with the consequences of your actions. That's one of the many things that had changed in Naruto over the years of being in this world. He was still kind and friendly and forgiving, but if you allowed someone to get hurt or even killed for your own personal gain. Then he was going to let you suffer whatever fate awaits you.

Naruto nodded as his clone dispelled, Naruto then pulled out a piece of paper and began to write down something on it before slipping into Issei pocket. ' _I'll see you tomorrow Sekiryuutei._ ' Naruto thought to himself before vanishing in a vortex.

* * *

{Time skip – next morning}

Naruto yawned as he stretched his arms walking through the miraculously repaired Ramen shop in his underwear. Naruto didn't feel like making Ramen today so he didn't bother opening the store, looking at the clock it was around 12:30 in the afternoon. ' _Hmmm... Can't remember the last time I slept this late? I think it was before the beginning of the war back home_ ' Naruto thought as he made his way to the refrigerator grabbing a carton of milk.

Naruto stood in front of the stove still in his underwear frying bacon and eggs, every so often Naruto barely winced when grease would hit his bare stomach.

A few minutes later Naruto had finished his breakfast and drank half the carton of milk. As Naruto stand it wash the dishes he heard a knock at the door, grabbing a dishrag Naruto began to dry his hands off as he walked over to the door. The door is completely made of glass so left little to the imagination.

Issei was petrified when he saw Naruto walk in front of the door almost naked staring at him.

"Come on in Issei." Naruto gestured for the brunette to come in who seemed hesitant at first because of the almost naked blonde in front of him.

"Can I offer you anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine dude. But if you wouldn't mind can you at least put a pair of shorts on please." Issei asked in a pleading tone as Naruto snorted before walking to the back of the restaurant.

Issei looked around the restaurant and it wasn't really that impressive it was just a small Ramen shop. "She's a beauty is and she."

"AAAGH! Don't sneak up on me like that! And how the hell did you get dressed so fast?" Issei yelled in fright as Naruto literally appeared behind him.

"Heh. Magic." Naruto said with a smirk as he knew there was a branch of magic called Armament Magic. This branch of magic was very useful in the terms of magic that revolves around weaponry and/or armor. The user can summon, manipulate, and create both normal and enchanted equipment of warfare out of magical power.

It was also useful for summoning clothes and other gear when you were naked and needed a weapon or piece of clothing.

Issei sweat dropped at Naruto simple answer.

"Anyways you said you had something important to tell me, and that I should take the day out of school to?" Issei asked reading the note Naruto slipped into his pocket.

Naruto's cheerful expression turned into a grim one. "Yes, I did," Naruto said as he walked over to the door pulling down the curtain and locking it. "Do you know what Raynare is or was?"

"Who?"

Naruto felt like slapping himself. "You know... Ummm... Yuuma, yeah that's it Yuuma." Naruto said as Issei eyes widened. "Some kind of demon!?" He said he cried in surprise.

"Well you're not wrong but you're not right. She's what we call a Fallen Angel, an Angel that's fallen from grace. Angels can fall from almost anything, impure thoughts, lust, unnecessarily cruelty, being insane, having sex with anything other than an Angel, and going against their Creator the Biblical God. I'm sure you get the idea."

Issei didn't say a word as Naruto continued. "Anyways she was sent here, originally to observe you and make sure you weren't a threat by Azazel the Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori. Unfortunately, someone went behind his back and told Raynare to kill you. That's where I came in I was sent here to keep an eye on her and her group, as Azazel believe they went rogue. I'm the one who saved you last night Issei." Naruto explained as Issei began to get scared.

"Why? Why would anyone want to kill me? Sure, I know my pervert and all but I don't think that's enough to towards someone to kill me!?"

Naruto shook his head before chuckling. "You be surprised people have been killed for lesser things in that. You are holding you what is called a Sacred Gear. There also known as God's Artifacts, are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the Biblical God. Although you possess one of the more powerful variety known is Longinus, which are sacred gears that are capable of slaying Gods and Satan's when fully mastered. You possess the Boosted Gear, also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig the Sekiryuutei [Red Dragon Emperor]."

Issei was taken back by all this new information. "Is also one more bit of information I needed to tell you. You need to stay away from Gremory Rias." Issei's eyes widened.

"What does she have to do with this?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "A lot more than you would think. You see she's a devil and she possibly knew that Raynare was planning to kill you but did not warn you. Instead, she was going to wait for you to die and resurrect you as her servant. Honestly, it sickens me that she would stoop so low. To not only allow you to die but also to play the hero so you would fall for her and obey her every command without question. She wants you for some apparent reason I don't know what and I don't care either, and whatever she was trying to prevent I believe she deserves to face it." Naruto replied evenly with a thoughtful tone in his voice.

Issei seemed a little lost. "Ummm... Thanks for saving me and all but what the hell you are talking about?" Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "I almost forgot you know absolutely nothing about the supernatural world, well I'll give you a summary."

Naruto started off with a summary of the three biblical factions, Angels, Devil, Fallen Angel, and about the great war in between them. Naruto then explained about the other factions such as; Hindu, Shinto, Greco-Roman, Egyptian, Norse, Irish-Celtic, Taoism, Youkai, and all the other factions throughout the world.

After Naruto was done explaining Issei sat there he looks like he was deep in thought. "I know this is a lot to take in Issei, and I'm willing to train you to help you wield your Sacred Gear. You just have to promise me that you will never side with the Devils, I have nothing against the three biblical factions but I have a distaste for Devils for multiple reasons." Number one was because of how Lucifer treated Lilith, and the second reason was the history of Kuroka and Shirone.

Even though Azazel insists on some devils being decent beings. Naruto has a hard time believing that considering their track record. Then again, he is best friends with a Seraph Fallen Angel who insists on Naruto calling Azazel 'Tou-chan'. So, Naruto can't say that either faction is perfect. They still have flaws and faults as does every faction.

However, comparing them 'Then' from 'Now' is a major difference. Naruto can even admit that Grigori and The Devil's Faction had improved, however, they still have ways to go.

"I don't get what's so bad about Rias, she has such fantastic oppai!" Issei declared proudly as Naruto smacked him upside the head. "Ow! Oi, why did you hit me!"

Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance. "Think with your brain, not your dick you god damn baka!" Naruto retorted. "Have you not been paying attention to what I just told you, she wants you to be her loyal little toy. She doesn't care about you all she cares about is the Boosted Gear in your arm. And if you didn't have that she would simply let you die. That's how Devils are they don't care their greedy, selfish, and self-centered beings. Even Fallen Angels aren't that bad, they're just extremely lustful and perverted, and some of battle maniac's." Naruto explained.

"Now I want you to think what your actual head, and keep all your perverted thoughts out" Naruto said raising his hand in a threatening manner. Issei's eyes widened in fear and surprise.

Issei then scowled. "Then what am I supposed to do? My perverseness suppresses all the anger and hatred I hold within me. Ever since I was a little kid and I met that old pervert in the park, I've had a fascination for women and oppai. However, I was always picked on when I was a little kid and I was never strong enough to stand up for myself. And all that hatred, all the anger, all that hurt, I don't know what to do with it"

Naruto's eyes softened slightly. "I see. Where more alike than you think, when I was little everyone hated me for something that was out of my control. But I never let away me down I never gave into my anger these would make me know better than them. As I said I'm willing to train you, you must side with me. You don't have to join my faction or any faction in general, you just need to ally yourself at me. And I can teach you to protect the ones you hold dear." Naruto offered with a small smile.

"Can you really do some like that?"

"Of course, I can I fought off three Heavenly Dragon-Class beings trying to save your sorry ass last night." Naruto chuckled.

Issei narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "If I agree to this promise me one thing, that you will never abandon me." Naruto grinned as he stretched out his fist. "Fist bump me then."

Issei raised an eyebrow and confusion but complied. Upon fist bumping Naruto Issei felt something, something warm coursing through his body. Like something foreign in nature entered his body and filled him with a warmth he hasn't felt before. If felt warm, safe, and gentle. Like nothing, not even the gods could touch him let alone even harm him.

"Now I want you to picture the most powerful being you can think of." Issei seemed confused, Naruto sighed again. "I'm going to help you awaken your Sacred Gear just follow my instructions."

"Son Goku from Dragon Ball Z!"

"Spectacular now focus on him, and focus on whatever point your body seems to be the strongest."

Issei glared at Naruto as he simply shrugged off Son Goku! If Goku did exist he could hypothetically annihilate every single being in the supernatural world with little to no effort at all. Especially after training with Whis.

Naruto knew of Son Goku from DBZ series. However, He knew there were beings who could simply glance at Issei's model and kill him. While Naruto will admit he was very powerful. He was still able to die from wounds that would kill a human I.E. being impaled through the heart and such.

"KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAAAAAAAA!"

Issei performed Goku's signature technique the Kamehameha wave, and a few seconds later Issei's right hand was engulfed in a red light as it took the shape of a Draconic Gauntlet, with yellow spikes and a green gem.

"What is this thing!?"

Naruto smirked at Issei surprise. "That would be your Sacred Gear. The Booster Gear, which grants its wielder the ability to double their power every 10 seconds until they reached their limit. When you double your power, you can even transfer to others, and when fully mastered you can slay Gods and Satans." Naruto explained from what little he knew about the Sacred Gear.

"So, you said you were going to train me when we start? And how do I turn this damn thing off?"

Naruto shook his head in amusement. "To turn it off just imagine flipping a switch in your mind," Naruto said as Issei did as he was instructed as the Gauntlet disappeared. "And we'll begin training right now, I'll start you off with the basics Taijutsu is also known as hand-to-hand combat. And maybe I'll teach you some simple spells that are useful in and out of combat. And once we get your strength up and off start teaching you how to wield your Boosted Gear." Naruto said as Issei nodded.

* * *

{Azazel's Office}

Azazel once again glaring as a Rubik's cube before his cell phone began to ring. Picking it up and looking at the caller ID he noticed it was Naruto. Quickly answering it Azazel brought the phone up to his ear. "Hey Naruto, how you are doing?"

"I'm doing fine Azazel I've got some good news and I got some bad news for you."

Azazel frowned. "All right give me the bad news first."

"The bad news is Raynare and her group are dead, and I was attacked by Crom Cruach, Azi Dahaka, and Apophis. But I was able to fend them off as they seem to be targeting Issei the wielder of the Boosted Gear."

Azazel's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "WHA!? HOW THERE ALL SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! WELL, NOT CROM CRUACH!"

"Yeah Lilith already told me that but I don't think they'll be much of a problem right now. He is from what I can remember your pretty beaten up on the left, although I was left in an exhausted state."

Azazel groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "All right what's the good news Naruto."

"Well the good news is I've taken Issei as my apprentice, I had to tell him about the supernatural world after what happened last night. And, Rias was trying to use Raynare in a way to possibly forcefully recruit Issei into her peerage. That is something I can't stand for so I stepped in."

Azazel gave a small chuckle. "That's all good and all but we already have Vali Naruto, Issei would only cause more problems down the road." Azazel could mentally see Naruto frowning or scowling at him.

"Wrong again Azazel, Vali is a loose cannon. And he's eventually going to cause us problems down the road Issei, on the other hand, most likely won't do that. Because he doesn't have a thirst for revenge and Vali would most likely believe you at the drop of a dime."

Azazel knew this was true but he didn't want to believe that Vali would leave him to take his revenge against his grandfather Rizevim. "I know Naruto you can proceed with your plan. Oh, and your off your Black Ops Missions till the Meeting between the Three Biblical Factions is done. I have need of you elsewhere, Kage" Azazel said before hanging up.

Leaning back in his chair Azazel interlocked his fingers behind his head before giving a long deep sigh. A knock came at the door, Azazel glared at the door before sighing again. "Come in." After he yelled out a young woman wearing a black business suit and a white collared shirt, with violet eyes and her black hair tied up in a bun.

This woman looked nervous. "Azazel-sama we have grave news." She spoke in a nervous tone while Azazel raised an eyebrow in confusion. "And? What happened?"

"It's Vali Azazel-sama he's in really bad shape, he's got multiple broken ribs, a few of his origins are ruptured, he sustained a concussion. Bikou and Kuroka only sustained minor injuries, they told us that Rizevim was responsible for these injuries."

Azazel's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously getting up from his seat he walked over to the young woman. "Miya take me to him now." He commanded in a soft but cold tone. The newly named Miya nodded as she began to quickly move through the hallways as Azazel followed her. ' _Damn you Rizevim you just can't leave Vali alone, can you. You must torture him to get your damn jollies_ ' Azazel growled and thought.

* * *

{Unknown location}

A large chamber with a flaunted ceiling held up by colossal pillars of white marble. Crimson silks sewn with golden thread hung from the ceiling and pillars. The floor was of marble bricks and off to the two corners of the massive chamber, where pools of crystal water held an assortment of beautiful Koi fish.

Near the back of the chambers seated was a wide throne of vibrant scarlet and glaring white. Sitting in this large throne was an elegant young woman, with long shimmering golden hair, her eyes resembled molten gold. Lightly flailed about behind her world nine long tails consisting of purest gold fur, and atop her head were two pure golden fox ears. She had a voluptuous figure that was complemented by the traditional shrine maiden attire she wore.

Standing in front of her was a humanoid being with black wings and crow heads, dressed like mountain hermits. "Kagesora do you have any word about that massive burst of chakra from last night?" The young woman asked as her angelic voice carried to the air like a melody.

"No Yasaka-hime we haven't had no such luck, it seems as soon as it appeared it vanished without a trace. Even our Senjutsu users can't locate the source of this powerful chakra"

Yasaka sighed as she desperately wanted to find who is responsible for unleashing such a powerful force. Her lady, the one who appointed her to head shrine maiden, to not only look after the ley lines but rule over the West Youkai Faction, while Nurarihyon ruled over the East Youkai Faction. Amaterasu requested that she find the one who is responsible, and bring him or her before her.

"You're dismissed Kagesora." Yasaka announced as the Karasu-Tengu bowed before vanishing in a vortex of cool wind and feathers.

Yasaka narrowed her eyes as she crossed her fingers in front of her. ' _I must contact Amaterasu-sama and inform her we haven't made any progress._ ' Yasaka thought before getting up from her throne and make her way to the back of the throne room towards another set of doors. ' _Let's just hope we find this individual soon before he or she falls into the wrong hands._ ' Yasaka thought before exiting the room.

* * *

{Unknown location}

High in the sky a meter tall, covered in golden fur, and has a wrinkled and creased face, carrying a staff-like weapon, smoking a pipe, wearing shades, and donning prayer beads on his forehead, sitting on a Jīndǒu Yún [Flying Nimbus]. This was Sun Wukong The Great Victorious Fighting Buddha and the Great Sage Equaling Heaven.

Flying next to Wukong was a Jade Green Eastern Dragon with blue eyes, this was Yu-Long the Mischievous Dragon.

"Oi! Jiji who is it we're looking for again?"

Sun sighed as he looked at the Dragon taking a deep puff of his pipe, before exhaling a cloud of smoke. "I've already told you Yu-Long I don't know. Śakra the Heavenly Emperor requested that I may contact this entity of great power. And if possible either persuaded to join Śakra's cause in defeating Shiva or destroy it." Sun Wukong said to the enthusiastic but lazy Dragon.

"I don't understand what you see and Indra there is nothing special about him. He's extremely arrogant and prideful, and that will be his downfall. Plus, there's no way he can amass an army strong enough to take down Shiva, Vishnu, and Brahma." Yu-Long replied to his traveling companion.

"Hmph. Don't underestimate Śakra he's more powerful than you know, he is after all the fifth strongest being in the world."

"Hey, hey, hey, I thought Typhon was the fifth strongest being? He does have Heavenly Dragon-Class power?"

"Yes, that is true but Śakra is so powerful in fact that it would require all the current Satan's together to rival his strength" Wukong replied.

"He still weaker than Heavenly Dragon-Class, it would require six Satan class beings to take on Typhon Jiji. Apparently, injuries not as strong as you originally thought." Yu-Long chuckled while Sun Wukong grumbled under his breath as a continued on their way to Kuoh.

* * *

{Back with Naruto}

Naruto stared at the groaning mess that was Issei with a look of disappointment. "Come on Issei I know you can do better than that. What happened to all that determination you had?" Naruto openly questioned. Issei groaned as he glared up at Naruto. "How my supposed to match up to someone like you! I can't even lay a single finger on you, and you're using me as a punching bag what kind of training is this!?"

Naruto raised a single eyebrow. "This wouldn't be endurance and durability training. You need to toughen up your physical condition if you hope to survive in a world were Gods and Devils exist" Naruto replied with a blank stare. "Now get up your break is over" Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles.

Issei stared at Naruto in disbelief. "That was a break! I was laying on the ground in pain, I can barely even move!" Naruto sighed before making his way over to Issei. "Perhaps this is the problem, you have no magical power along with the fact you lack physical strength. It seems you haven't synchronized with your Sacred Gear yet, perhaps we should do that first." Naruto spoke calmly before his hand began to glow a bright turquoise.

Issei winced as he felt Naruto's healing spell beginning to heal his body Naruto pulled his hand back and Issei's body was no longer in pain. Naruto pulled out his Artificial Sacred Gear Ryu-O no Sennin, then stared at Issei. "Alright, Issei summoned forth your Boosted Gear."

Issei seemed confused by Naruto's order but nodded as he summoned forth his red gauntlet. **[Dragon Booster]** the Boosted Gear announced. Naruto then gently tapped the blade and if his blue and gold tanto against the green gem embedded in the red gauntlet.

 **[Huh? Who? What? Where?]** The confused voice of Ddraig cried out from the Boosted Gear.

"Dude, what did you just do?"

"I passed off some of the Dragon aura sealed within Artificial Sacred Gear Ryu-O no Sennin, into your Boosted Gear to wake up Ddraig" Naruto answered.

 **[So, you're the one who awakened me prematurely? The Dragon aura that you possess doesn't feel natural. It feels like a mix of Tiamat and Fafnir, but that's impossible close to never get along with one another. Nor have I ever seen a sacred gear like that before either?]** Ddraig asked question after question.

Naruto sighed. "You're correct, the Dragon aura was in my Artificial Sacred Gear, belongs to my girlfriend Tiamat and a good friend of mine Fafnir. The reason I have awakened you prematurely is so that you can give your host of boosting power. From what Tiamat told me all dragons can turn humans into a Humanoid Dragon. Tiamat has already offered me this and I'm very tempted to take, but Fafnir offered me the same as well." Naruto explained calmly.

' _ **Though you honestly don't need it kit, your body is changing, how I do not exactly know. But your cells and DNA structure are slowly mutating**_ ' Kurama spoke within his partner's mind as Naruto silently agreed his body was changing. It's barely noticeable, but the Physical changes are slowly appearing. His hair had gotten from a golden color to a lighter gold, almost white gold in color. Few strands of his hair are already a White gold color and he thinks this 'Mutation' is or was triggered by something.

Though these changes are VERY hard to notice, Naruto and Kurama noticed after he had a large flux of his Magical Power and chakra output burst outwards destroying his room. While Naruto and Kurama didn't know the cause of these Mutations, they do know they were making Naruto far more durable and stronger than he was before.

By Kurama's guessing, His hair would be the only outward change as his hair would be completely golden white in color while the general stayed the same. His cellular structure and biology, however, would forever be changed into something new.

What exactly he was becoming wasn't known.

 **[You are correct most dragons can turn humans into Humanoid Dragon's, but it's a very painful process. And it very rarely succeeds.]**

Naruto nodded. "As I thought, Tiamat said I might be one of a few humans who could survive the process" Naruto mumbled to himself.

 **[Judging by your level power you would survive the process with little to no difficulty at all. The only reason why you would need to become a humanoid Dragon is to extend your lifespan.]** Ddraig spoke through the Boosted Gear.

' _ **HAHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S FUNNY! I sometimes forget they never saw an Uzumaki before. Your life span as it is enough to last more than a few Millennia**_ ' Kurama spoke with a chuckle

"What do I get a say in this?" Issei cried in fear.

 **[Ah. We finally meet partner I am Ddraig the Welsh Dragon also known as the Sekiryuutei. From this day forth me you are partners, my power is your power. However, I must ask what you wish to use my power for?]**

Issei answered without missing a beat. "I wish to use your power to protect those who are precious to me!" The brunette declared proudly.

 **[You certainly are weird I've never had a past partner who asked you to use my power for such a selfless deed? But I think you'll be a good change of pace because I want you as strong as possible when you fight the White One]**

"White One? Who the hell is that?"

Naruto shook his head in disappointment. "I already explain this to you earlier, but I guess I'll explain it again. Who Ddraig is referring to as the White One is Albion the Vanishing Dragon a.k.a. Hakuryuukou. And trust me his current host is far too strong for you to fight against Issei although I can defeat him with little to no difficulty you, on the other hand, will get killed. His name is Lucifer Vali, he is the direct descendant of Lucifer one of the Maou. He's a battle maniac." Naruto explained.

Issei seems scared out of his mind. **[Of course, that damn white cracker would get descendent of Lucifer!]** Ddraig began to whine.

"Don't worry too much that's why I'm here I'm here to make sure you defeat him. Because honestly, someone besides me needs to kick him off the mountain he has perched himself on. And if you clean the body of a Humanoid Dragon and with the proper training you should be his equal if not more." Naruto explained with a smirk.

 **[Hahahahahaa! Yes, what an excellent plan I did not get your name Blondie?]**

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto, Heir of the Uzumaki Clan. A pleasure to meet you Ddraig. By the way since Tiamat my girlfriend you and her will be spending a lot of time together." Naruto said with a sinister grin on his face.

 **[Please don't do that I can't remember why she hates me so much]**

Naruto sighed again at the dragon's forgetfulness. "The reason why she hates you so much is that you stole her treasure long ago. But I did make her a new treasure that far surpasses the original, although she still mad at you and possibly beat the hell out of you and at least Issei." Naruto spoke in a tone that held no sympathy for either Issei or Ddraig.

 **[You are very cruel individual Naruto]**

"I do try."

Issei had not spoken since Naruto and Ddraig began talking to each other. "So, I'm going to become a Humanoid Dragon then?"

Naruto nodded. "It's the best course of action, and it's the only way you're getting it strong enough to protect yourself and your family. Because believe me there are a lot of beings out there that would love to see you again." Naruto said only adding more icing to the cake.

Issei seemed deep in thought. **[Is ultimately your choice partner but if you survive which I have no doubt that you will, you'll be much stronger.]** Ddraig put his two cents in.

"All right I'll do it" Issei said.

Naruto nodded as he was prepared to release the restraints on his Rikudo Sennin Chakra just in case things went South. **[Brace yourself, partner, this is going to hurt a lot]** Ddraig said.

Issei raised an eyebrow and confusion. "But I don't feel anything…" Issei said just as pain coursed through his body, like a hot knife through butter. Issei began to scream in excruciating pain, as it felt like every single one of these cells was being torn apart.

While this was happening, Naruto stood over his apprentice with a look of concern as he was preparing for the worst.

A few minutes passed by and Issei was now unconscious.

 **[Heh. He survived the process Naruto but he will be out for quite a while.]** Ddraig answered before the Boosted Gear vanished from Issei's arm.

Naruto gave a small smile before looking at the sky. ' _Things are going to get interesting around here soon_ ' Naruto thought as he could only wonder how Tiamat would react, although only time will tell.

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Current stories I'm working on**

 **Naruto Path of The Ninja – Currently working on chapter 6.**

 **Sage King of the Bijuu – Currently working on chapter 4.**

 **Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness – Currently working on chapter 13.**

 **The Son of the Huntress – Currently working on chapter 5.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Waiting list.**

 **Ahri's Ninja Rewrite – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Gift from The Elemental Nations – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Lemon Tales – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Mugen Shin Seki-Hakuryuukou – I'm currently going over the past chapters, and trying to find any errors or problems.**

 **Rinne and Tensei – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Failure/adoption/hiatus list.**

 **A Crack In Reality – Has been adopted by Benignsterben.**

 **Armored Kitsune – Up for adoption.**

 **Naruto x High school DxD Challenge – The Son of Shiva – Has been adopted by The Storm Master 567.**

 **Naruto Way of The Rikudo Sennin – On hiatus, I currently have too many projects. Plot created, I just don't have the time.**

 **The Maelstrom – I'm completely unsure of what to do with this fanfiction, I'm honestly thinking of turning into a Naruto x Sekirei crossover. Because I have plenty of Naruto x High School DxD fanfiction's as it is.**

 **White Dragons of Love – Has been adopted by firestarter09.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	7. Chapter 7 The Victorious Fighting Buddha

**Naruto Path of The Ninja**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto or High school DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by loneonyxwolf**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutstus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 7 The Victorious Fighting Buddha**

* * *

Naruto stood over Issei who is currently laying in one a bed in one of Naruto's guest rooms of his Ramen shop/house. Naruto had created a reinforced Kage no Bunshin and had it take the form Issei so none would know that anything is up.

 **[You seem like a very good person Naruto. The fact that your offering to train my host, I don't have any words describe how grateful I am.]**

Naruto glanced at the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, before glancing away for a second. "There's a lot of potentials, unfortunately, most of your past hosts end up being consumed by the curse and power of your Juggernaut Drive. While Albion's current host seems to be going down the path of destruction like your hosts usually do, and vice versa for Issei." Naruto explained in a calm tone.

 **[And here I was starting to like you! Don't compare me to that white cracker! We are nothing alike!]** Ddraig howled at Naruto chuckled in response.

Naruto simply smirked causing the dragon to stutter. "I guess Tiamat and Fafnir were right. You and Albion are brothers, are you?" Naruto spoke with a smirk while Ddraig muttered out a curse.

 **[Yes, we are siblings but Albion is my sister not my brother! She's the one who started our fight because I killed some scumbag who is trying to be her mate! She couldn't tell that he was only using her and I refuse to stand around and let it happen! Unfortunately, she was so blinded by love that she could even see what is happening right in front of her…]**

"So, you are just trying to be a good brother, and she was so angry that she started fighting with you?" Naruto asked before another question popped into his head. "Wait a damn minute? How can Albion be female when her Dragon form sounds like a male?"

 **[She purposely does that because unlike Tiamat who is filled with nothing but confidence. My sister Albion is a very shy Dragon, and she hides behind that male persona. She's never had the ability to tell anyone no that's probably why the current host is a battle maniac like you told me earlier. She's too soft she wasn't ready in that bastard God of the Biblical slayed her! I attacked them out of your rage in his slayed me as well with the aid of the Maou and Fallen Angel leader's!]** Ddraig yelled as it sounded like he was crying.

Naruto frowned at this. ' _ **Kit I know what you're thinking removing a Sacred Gear from someone is like removing a Bijuu from the jinchuuriki host. And yes, I agree with you that gaki Vali doesn't deserve to be Albion's host.**_ ' Kurama spoke to Naruto while Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for Albion and Ddraig. ' _Kurama I'm not going to remove the Divine Dividing from Vali if anything on the removed Albion spirit. That way it doesn't kill Vali because as much as he annoys me I'm not going to kill him without a just reason._ ' Naruto replied to his furry partner.

Naruto glanced at the red gauntlet that seems to be flashing showing the Ddraig was going inpatient. "Ddraig I might have a way to remove Albion spirit from Divine Dividing." Naruto said catching the dragon's attention.

 **[Wait, what? You can remove her spirit how!?]**

Naruto gave a small smirk. "You see I received Rikudō no Yō no Chikara [Six Paths Yang Power] from a man named Hagoromo a powerful but gentle old man. One of its many abilities is Yin–Yang Release; it allows me to revitalize life-forces, heal whomever he touches, and restore missing organs. And grants me the ability to touch people's souls and remove things that don't belong. So, I'm pretty certain that I could remove Albion spirit from divine dividing if I can get a hold of Vali." Naruto explained before noticing how all the while gauntlet was flashing. "I might even be able to free you as well although you'd be very weakened as a good amount of your power to remain in the Boosted Gear." Naruto said offhandedly.

 **[Then try it what else do I have to lose, it doesn't work I'll simply stay here if it works I might be able to help Issei get stronger faster.]** Ddraig sounded extremely impatient while Naruto smirked as his eyes turned golden yellow and his pupils take on a cross-like shape — without manifesting the orange pigmentation around his eyes present in Sage Mode. Naruto's right arm from his hand to his elbow turned in ethereal golden yellow as he placed his hand on top of the gauntlet.

Naruto closes eyes as a concentrated focusing on Ddraig's soul it was strange, it seemed far too easy Naruto felt the seals that were holding Ddraig in place. They were powerful but not that powerful they were far weaker than Naruto's Hakke no Fūin [Eight Trigrams Seal]. ' _That's weird it's almost as if the God of the Biblical purposely designed it so that the user could release the full power of Albion or Ddraig at will._ ' Naruto thought to himself as Kurama narrowed his eyes.

' _ **This God of the Biblical sounds like a real piece of work from what I've heard about him. The Juggernaut Drive sounds like Bijuu Mode but with the drawbacks of the version 2 state and Susanoo for Mangekyo users only.**_ ' Kurama grumbled.

Naruto's eyes widened and quickly as he felt Ddraig's soul as he gripped it the best he could and pulled back. Then Naruto's hand was a ghostly red orb of ethereal flames. Naruto quickly clapped his hands together drawing from the Draconic aura from Artificial Sacred Gear Ryu-O no Sennin. Gathering his Yin chakra in his left hand which glowed Red, and gathering his Yang chakra in his right hand which glowed Blue. "Onmyōton: Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu [Yin–Yang Release: Creation of All Things Technique]!" Naruto declared loudly.

Before Naruto, he watched as the Draconic aura from his artificial sacred gear combined with Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu began to create a chibi version of Ddraig in front of him. Naruto gently placed Ddraig soul on top of the body of the miniature Dragon, before sinking into it.

A few seconds later a small groan came from the miniature Dragon as its green eyes flickered open. " **What happened?** " Ddraig asked in a groggy tone.

Naruto smiled at the miniature Dragon before picking up a mirror and placing in front of Ddraig whose eyes widened in surprise. " **I'm alive! Wait how did you do this?** " Ddraig demanded as Naruto smiled at the miniature Dragon. "That Ddraig is a story for another time, but this way you can live your life again. Although a large fraction of your power remains inside the Boosted Gear, and most likely some changes or mutations will start happening with it and Issei." Naruto explained in a thoughtful tone.

Ddraig nodded before examining himself thoroughly. " **But everything seems to be in order, my power and abilities are still here so that's good. I'll shut the use of a small body, perhaps I can still shape shifting my size and forms too?** " Ddraig began muttering to himself. Naruto nodded before he began walking towards the door. "I'll be heading out for a little while Ddraig keeps an eye on Issei in the meantime. I have a feeling something was going to be happening soon I don't know what though. So be on guard you're as strong as the Low-Tier God right now, and you have a way to go before you reach your full power again." Naruto said before leaving the room.

' _Oi Kurama maybe I can summon you to the outside world so that you can spar with Ddraig._ ' Naruto called out to his furry partner who snorted in response. ' _ **Naruto at my current level of power whether he be at his full power or his current power when making a difference. I would crush him like a bug.**_ ' Kurama replied.

Naruto stopped for a second. ' _Wait my clone told that he wasted most of your chakra fighting those Three Heavenly Dragon Class Evil Dragons? And if what Azazel told me is true Ddraig and Albion in their prime were far stronger than those three?_ ' Kurama snarled. ' _ **No, your clone didn't waste my chakra he was too busy focusing on the dragons to realize that someone was siphoning off mine in his chakra! Although like a lot more of my chakra than they did his. Even knowing my chakra returned it still disturbing to know someone absorbed our chakra.**_ ' Kurama growled in response causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

' _Wait what you mean someone was siphoning off our chakra? Your chakra alone with devastate this world and only the members of the Trimurti, Ophis, and Great Red can defeat you?_ ' Naruto sounded slightly more serious about this. Kurama's chakra was no joke and neither was his. Hell, if Naruto decided to go all out with both his and Kurama's chakra at full power to destroy this world with his brute force alone, never mind in all his godlike abilities, jutsu, and magic!

Kurama narrowed his eyes slightly. ' _ **Let's keep this to ourselves, for now, there's no need to give your 'Tou-san' and unneeded heart attack.**_ ' Kurama said with a grin as he knew how awkward it was for Naruto to think about calling Azazel father.

' _ **However, regardless that the someone or something is able to steal chakra without us noticing is a feat I can't ignore. Not to mention the fact that the device or item they used most likely exploded. Seeing my chakra returned to me so quickly. Meaning they didn't calculate for my chakra in the mix.**_ ' Kurama thought as he tried to gauge this situation.

* * *

{Kuoh Academy}

Issei/C Naruto made his way through the halls of Kuoh Academy as he noticed everyone was staring at him with looks of surprise. ' _There's no doubt about it the Devils must've been spreading rumors about Issei's unfortunate death or something?_ ' Issei/C Naruto thought with an annoyed expression on his face.

"ISSEI!" Issei/C Naruto turned around and noticed now in his eyes. ' _So, this must be Matsuda and Motohama? The two perverted idiots that Issei hangs around with?_ ' Issei/C Naruto thought in an annoyed manner. Matsuda was a rather tall kid with big ears and a bald head, while his counterpart Motohama was a bit shorter had spiky hair and bifocal glasses.

"What do you two want?" Issei/C Naruto asked in an un-Issei manner causing the two perverts to look at him in a strange way.

"Hey Issei, are you feeling all right?" Matsuda asked genuinely worried for his friends' health and safety.

"I'm fine."

"No, I don't think you are not acting like yourself Issei?" Motohama announced as he placed his hand on Issei/C Naruto forehead.

Issei/C Naruto left eye twitched violently as he was dragged towards the nurse's office by the two remaining members of the perverted trio. ' _Why did I get stuck doing this crappy job!?_ ' Issei/C Naruto whined in thought unaware that he was being watched.

Koneko was watching Issei/C Naruto get dragged away, couldn't help but smile knowing it wasn't Issei but Naruto instead. ' _Naruto-sama what are you up to?_ ' Koneko thought herself as she began to make their way towards the occult research club, and coming up with some story to give to her 'master'.

* * *

{Back with Naruto}

Naruto sighed he hadn't had a single customer all day, which was strange usually people came pouring in around this time. Naruto walked over to the shop door before flipping the signed closed. "This sucks not only is Issei still unconscious for who knows how long? And make matters worse I haven't had a single customer and the past three hours." Naruto complained before going into his room in changing into his usual casual gold and red kimono.

Naruto quickly with himself up a bowl of Ramen before sitting down on his couch and turning on the TV. As he munched on his Ramen he mindlessly shifted through nearly 100 channels, not sure what he wants to watch. Naruto was brought out of his trance when he heard a knock at the door Naruto raised an eyebrow before placing his now empty bowl on the coffee table in front of him. Before getting up making his way towards the glass door.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and confusion when he saw a meter tall, covered in golden fur, and has a wrinkled and creased face, carrying a staff-like weapon, smoking a pipe, wearing shades, and donning prayer beads on his forehead. Waiting patiently at the door, and a green laboratory Retriever standing next to him.

Naruto's eye twitched at the idiotic display and piss poor way of disguises. Even before his intense reformation training, Naruto would note this as weird or odd.

WHAT KINDA DOG HAS GREEN FUR! KIBA WOULD FLIP HIS SHIT AND BEAT THE HELL OUT OF THE OLD MAN FOR ANIMAL ABUSE!

Naruto and that the door. "Umm… Is there anything I can help you with Jiji?" Naruto asked acting slightly confused as the old man took a drag of his pipe. "Yes, there is actually I would like you to come with me. You see my employer would like to have a discussion with you, so you can either come willingly or I'm going to have to bring you back by force." The old man said in a calm tone as Naruto stared at this man remembering the time Itachi try to capture him when they were looking for Tsunade.

"Sorry, Jiji but I'm going to have to decline your offer, so we can either do this the easy way and we both go our separate ways. What do I have to beat the shit out of you to get my point across." Naruto said crossing his arms underneath his chest. Naruto had no problem beating up an old person, it wouldn't be the first time and it won't be the last either.

The green laboratory retriever turned to the old man. "I told you this would happen Jiji. But did you listen to me know you had to take the direct route, we could've just knocked him out with poison." The dog said in an annoyed tone.

Naruto stared at the dog for a second before he felt something coming from the dog it was draconic in nature. "Now I recognize you you're a Dragon aren't you." Naruto said as Yu-Long looked at Naruto with an impressed look.

"Yes, I am. I'm honestly surprised that you could deduce that. I told you Jiji that coming here would be a mistake plus I can practically smell Tiamat essence all over him. If she shows up where going to have trouble." Yu-Long warned his partner as Sun Wukong didn't waiver.

"Yu-Long you doubt my power, I'm more than capable of defeating some snot nose gaki." the still poorly disguised Sun Wukong.

"Spending all that time with Indra made you more arrogant than you used to be Sun Wukong." The Dragon in disguise grumbled.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly before returning to a composed look or indifference. "Wait you're the Victorious Fighting Buddha? That means you must be…" Naruto was cut off by Yu-Long. "That's right I am Yu-Long one of the Godai Ryūō, the Mischievous Dragon, also known as the Jade Dragon!" Yu-Long announced with pride in his voice while puffing out his chest.

"Why are you disguised as a Green dog? You know that is a dead giveaway, right?" Naruto deadpanned as the Jade Dragon merely blushed in embarrassment.

"Anyway, Yes and we know who you are and you're coming with us." Sun Wukong said while pointing his staff at Naruto. "Extend." Wukong commanded as his staff will with Naruto hitting him in the stomach, but much to the Buddha and Dragon's surprise the staff faced right through him. Naruto gracefully jumped over them and ran towards the forest near his Ramen shop.

Naruto landed in a large opening turning around as he saw large magic circle appeared in front of him as the Buddha and Dragon duo walked out. Sun Wukong tapped his staff on the ground as a barrier formed around the forest. "Is only two ways you can leave this barrier. Either I defeat you or if you defeat me." Sun Wukong declared as a thin gold layer of aura surrounded Sun, as Labrador retriever turn you into a Jade Green Eastern Dragon.

Naruto's Mangekyo Sharingan began to spin as they began to glow a more violet color assigned that the mutations were beginning to show themselves slowly. ' _It seems like the moment I stepped into this town the entire supernatural world is slowly becoming aware of my presence. So much for staying hidden dammit, sorry Azazel._ ' Naruto mentally cursed.

Within Naruto's seal, Kurama's tails swayed back and forth with excitement. ' _ **Do you need my help Naruto? Be as it's getting a little boring.**_ ' Kurama said ready to give Naruto power he knew he didn't really need, the Fox was just extremely bored and starting to go stir crazy. Normally Naruto would prefer to use his own power and would always feel guilty whenever he use Kurama's power. ' _It's tempting but I want to see how strong he is first, but I have a feeling I'll deftly be using your power. Maybe even version 2 state, since I've never used it consciously in battle before._ ' Naruto replied to his furry partner who grinned.

Naruto charged forward before making a familiar cross hand seal. "Kage no Bunshin Jutsu!" Naruto announced as he created several shadow clones. Sun Wukong merely raised an eyebrow while Yu-Long seemed unimpressed as he inhaled and released a powerful stream of green fire. Naruto extended both his hands making peace signs and both hands as a magic circle appeared in front of him. "Geyser Burst!" Naruto shouted as a powerful geyser of water shot towards Yu-Longs green flames.

The water spell and the powerful flames of the Jade Dragon caused a large wall of steam to form. With the now large wall of skiing clouding the area Naruto quickly entered Sennin Mode by gathering up natural energy. Naruto narrowly dodged a straight from Sun Wukong, he pointed his finger at Naruto sending a blast of golden magic power at Naruto. Naruto countered by redirecting with his Tanto with ease as the blast of magical energy was redirected.

Sun Wukong knocked his blast of magical energy away with his staff before eyeing Naruto. "Hmmm… A human capable of using Senjutsu. I've never seen this breed of Senjutsu before, it's completely different from mine… You gather in natural energy from the world instead of channeling your own soul in spirit?" Sun Wukong with a blank expression that did not reflect his emotions or astonishing.

Naruto began channeling his chakra into his palm, as he created a rather large Rasengan. "Yeah, I heard he know the difference between my Senjutsu and yours. I've been around Kuroka and Bikou long enough to tell the difference." Naruto said before charging forward while nearly getting crushed by Yu-Long who attempted to flatten Naruto with his tail.

"Bikou? So that little Gaki, has abandoned his post as Monkey King and the Mountain of Flowers and Fruit." Sun Wukong spoke in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Hey hey hey! Jiji this is no time to get distracted by that pathetic excuse of the descendant of yours! We must defeat this gaki and bring them back to Indra so I can take a nap!" Yu-Long declared snapping Wukong out of his train of thought who nodded before raising the single hand.

Naruto slight frowned at Bikou being called a Pathetic Descendant by the Jade Dragon. Sure, Bikou had his faults but calling Bikou pathetic was far from who Bikou is.

' _Maybe this is why so many younger generations in this world rebel against their parents. It's because they aren't recognized as their own individual person so they wanna break away from the chains and shackles of the old world so many seem fixed on keeping... This isn't fair to the children as they have their own dreams and desires. Bikou maybe this old fart Descendant but that isn't who Bikou is as a person_ ' Naruto kept a composed look on his face.

He then tapped air in front of him with his index finger. Naruto took a few steps back as he saw numerous magical runes appearing before the Victorious Fighting Buddha. A thin layer of purple fog began to fill the area, Naruto remembers this all too well from Kuroka. ' _Poison!_ ' Naruto thought to himself before covering his mouth.

' _Kit this poison is far stronger than Kuroka's, you need to be careful! Use one of your wind spells to blow it away!_ ' Kurama commanded as Naruto nodded before opening both of his hands and pointing them at Sun Wukong and Yu-long who both felt Gale force winds hit them.

"This gaki is good Jiji he even managed to blow away your poison in one go?" Yu-Long said before flying towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes glowed in pulsate with power as an ethereal light blue skeleton like structure formed around him and then grabbed Yu-Long around the neck.

Sun Wukong's eyes widened at the skeleton like structure for him. ' _What is the, whatever it is increased his power to God-Tier power. This is not good not good at all._ ' The former monkey King thought to himself before running to his partner's aid.

"LET GO OF ME!" The Jade Dragon yelled trying to break out of the Susanoo's grip. One of Naruto's Susanoo's hands opened creating an ethereal blade. "I can only hope Tiamat-hime won't be too mad at me for slaying you. Perhaps I could seal you in an artificial Sacred Gear?" Naruto said as he brought his blade to the Jade Green Eastern Dragon neck.

Naruto's blade was stopped by Sun Wukong's staff who seem to be slightly struggling to hold the blade back, he was also standing on his Kinto'un. The victorious fighting Buddha gritted his teeth before a light gold afterglow appeared around his body. And with a mighty roar, Sun Wukong destroyed the ethereal blade, surprising Naruto as he let go of Yu-Long.

"Thank you, Jiji…"

Wukong simply nodded before analyzing Naruto Susanoo. "You can thank me later, right now we need to figure out how to break this thing?"

Naruto skeleton like structure began forming skin, as they went from the skeleton Susanoo to the humanoid Susanoo. As it greatly resembled a masked warrior in appearance, as he formed several black shurikens in the shape of his Mangekyo Sharingan. "Kamui Shuriken!" Naruto declared as he threw them the shuriken, Sun and Yu-Long dodged the projectiles.

And much to the Dragon and monkey duo the shuriken warped away anything they encountered. "WHA!?" Yu-Long said as his eyes widened in fear and surprise. Sun Wukong had beads of sweat traveling down his forehead. ' _This is getting dangerous I thought we could capture him easily but with just this thing whatever it is enough to overpower Yu-Long and warp anything away? Perhaps there's a weakness to it?_ ' The former Monkey King thought to himself.

Naruto closes eyes as his Susanoo faded away. ' _I need to preserve my chakra, for now, I can't be wasting it all away on the Susanoo. It simply eats through too much chakra as it is._ ' Naruto thought before raising both of his hands up in the air.

"Great beast of the sky please hear my cry, awaken from your slumber and strike down my enemy. KIRIN!" Naruto yelled as a large beast made completely of lightning flew down from the sky passing through the barrier and striking Sun Wukong and Yu-Long.

Sun Wukong and Yu-Long both looked up at the large lightning beasts heading straight for them and linings. Sun Wukong seemed mildly surprised by the attack while Yu-Long gritted his teeth preparing for the impact. Sun Wukong raised his staff. "Ohhwah!" Sun Wukong unleashed the birth of powerful Touki as he physically repelled the lightning attack.

This caused Naruto to recoil in surprise. ' _What he was able to stop that? That should be impossible to repel. Maybe deflect or dodge but completely repel? That was enough to obliterate a mountain_ ' Naruto thought in somewhat amazed.

"What's the matter gaki, why the look of surprise?"

Naruto glared at the grinning victorious fighting Buddha. "There was enough power in that last obliterate mountain and you were able to deflect it like he was nothing? You're far stronger than you let on Sun Wukong." Naruto spoke in a soft tone over his shock/surprise.

Wukong snickered a bit. "Really? You thought a mountain busting attack would be enough to defeat me? That's absurd," Sun Wukong scowled at Naruto, "you have no idea how powerful I am. I'm is powerful as the gods themselves, able to take on Low to Mid – Tier God Class Beings. Perhaps I should show you why I'm so feared." Sun Wukong announce as he snapped his fingers as a chain of golden chi orbs appeared around the former Monkey King.

Naruto took a few steps back and got into a low defensive stance cooling his nerves. ' _What should I do._ ' Naruto thought as a light bead of sweat traveled down his forehead. Kurama watched on as he was starting to the inpatient. ' _ **Kit use my power already!**_ ' The Fox commanded. Naruto shook his head. ' _No, I need to feel this out before I make any decisions._ ' Naruto replied calmly.

' _ **What is there to feel up? With your current power, you wouldn't be able to defeat him even with Sennin Mode is simply too strong for you. You either should use my power, your Mangekyo, or even your Rikudo powers.**_ ' Kurama summed up.

' _But that takes all the fun out of it Kurama!_ ' Naruto whined to his furry partner who sweat dropped. ' _ **You have to be kidding me, right? The reason why you are letting them win so far is because you want to have a little fun?**_ ' Shook his head at Naruto's response.

Sun Wukong launched his chi orbs at Naruto who began dodging them. Naruto glanced out of the corner of his eye as he saw Yu-Long attack the two clones he made earlier. Naruto dodged another strike from Sun Wukong's staff, which Naruto pulled out Ryu-O no Sennin blocking the staff. ' _ **So, you going to use that over my power?**_ ' Kurama grumbled with the pout.

Naruto gave a sheepish expression to his furry partner. ' _Sorry, Kurama next time I promise I'll use your power. I just haven't had a chance to test out the modifications I made to Ryu-O no Sennin._ ' Naruto replied. Kurama huffed but nodded.

The Rikudo Sennin and Saru-O continue trading blows as their strikes sending shock waves off every time they clashed. Naruto weaved in and out of Sun Wukong's flurry of attacks, while Sun continued swaying out of the way of Naruto's blade strikes. "Extend!" Naruto dodged Wukong's staff, "bend!" The staff began to abandon swirl around like a serpent.

Naruto retreated from the advancing staff getting some distance in between him and Sun Wukong's snake-like staff. Extending his hand Naruto yelled. "Jūryoku Dakedenaku [Gravity Well]!" Sun Wukong was suddenly crushed into the ground as an immense amount of force was crushing him into the ground below. The staff stopped mere inches from hitting Naruto in the face as it began to recede.

Sun glared up at Naruto. "You sneaky little bastard." He groaned as Naruto smirked, only to quickly dodge an attack from behind. Yu-Long attempted to capture Naruto in his jaws, although this allowed Sun Wukong to escape from Naruto's gravity trap. "Damn! I missed him." Yu-Long grumbled.

Naruto stared down two characters from Journey to the West, tightening his grip on Ryu-O no Sennin. ' _Of all times to leave my shinobi gear in my room._ ' Naruto thought mentally berating himself. Naruto stood up before pointing his Artificial Sacred Gear the duo in front of him. "I guess it's time for me to use this." Naruto said as he placed his free hand on his forearm that was pointed that Sun Wukong and Yu-Long.

"Hey hey hey!? Is that draconic aura I feel coming from that they? If I'm not mistaking that's both Tiamat and Fafnir!? That's impossible those two hate each other!" Yu-Long displayed his confusion as Sun Wukong glanced at his partner. "Would you care to elaborate Yu-Long?"

"Tiamat has always had a dislike towards Fafnir, mainly because he was a pervert or Dragon who collected panties and called them treasures. And it didn't help that Fafnir used to spy on her whenever she would bath" Yu-Long explained calmly, "and how he got both their powers and that thing is beyond me? We'd better proceed with extreme caution from here on out Jiji, these things can get ugly very fast."

"How did you acquire this draconic aura?" Sun Wukong asked Naruto. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out" Naruto said as he channeled his magic power and chakra into Ryu-O no Sennin, and Naruto under two words that left the duo in shock. "Balance Break!"

Naruto's body was engulfed by a shower of gold and blue glitter, as his body was covered in cerulean blue scale mail, with a mix of gold, a pair of biomechanical draconic wing protruding from his shoulder blades. He had numerous purple gems embedded in his armor that were glowing a ghostly purple, and Naruto's power increased exponentially going from being able to match a Low Ultimate Class Devil, to a Mid-Tier God.

"Impossible?!" Sun Wukong muttered as he took a step back. Yu-long, on the other hand, did not move his aura coming off Naruto frightened him. ' _Are you ready Kurama! Now's my chances feel a portion of Yu-Longs Dragon aura._ ' Naruto declared as Kurama snorted. A familiar boiling aura surrounded Naruto right hand as he unleashed his chakra arm which quickly grabbed Yu long.

"Hey hey hey! Let me go!"

Naruto jumped forward with his left hand extended quickly grabbing a hold of you will, his left hand on where to his elbow began to glow ethereal golden yellow. Naruto quickly stuck his left arm into the Jade Dragon as he continued to thrash around. Naruto quickly pulled his hand back as he held a small ethereal green orb of aura. Naruto quickly dodged a straight from Sun Wukong's staff as he jumped back releasing Yu long from his chakra arm.

Naruto then placed the order of green energy on the center gem on his chest, before it was absorbed and almost gave me his scale mail gained this third color. It was now a perfect mix of cerulean blue, golden yellow and jade green. "Thanks Yu-Long now thanks to you I was able to increase the power of my Artificial Sacred Gear." Naruto said with a grin as hidden by his helmet and faceplate.

Yu-Long snarled as he rushed forward angered that Naruto took a portion of his power. Naruto clenched his fist as it was engulfed by blue fire and black lightning. But it was already too late for the Jade Dragon as Naruto blurred out before, the Ryūō was punched in the face and sent flying away. Sun Wukong felt the winds beginning to pick up very fast as he saw Naruto began to spin around in place as a massive tornado formed around the young Uzumaki.

Naruto jumped back as the tornado made its way towards the victorious fighting Buddha, quickly taken to the air Naruto inhaled a large amount of air into his lungs as he expelled a powerful stream of blue flame down at the tornado. Sun Wukong's eyes widened as he saw the now flaming twister coming at him, Naruto quickly appeared behind the former monkey King.

Sun turned around quickly attempt to hit Naruto with his staff but much to his surprise Naruto stopped it with his bare hand. Wukong's eyes widened for the second time before Naruto kicked him straight into the flaming tornado. Naruto glanced at the staff he ripped out of Sun Wukong's hands, before smirking as he used Kamui towards it to his pocket dimension. Naruto could hear Sun Wukong's yells of pain within the tornado.

Naruto turned around as he sore Yu-Long picking himself up off the ground with a severely burned from the lightning flame attack earlier. "You gonna pay for that gaki!" The Dragon yelled as Naruto extended his hand as a gray magical seal appeared. "I don't think so Shinra Tensei [Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God]!" Naruto blasted the third strongest Dragon King with the massive blast of gravitational energy.

Naruto's flaming tornado was destroyed but revealed the severely injured Sun Wukong was covered in burned and cuts. Sun glanced towards his partner who was now unconscious, glaring daggers at Naruto. 'This is a losing battle there is no point in continuing this battle any longer. We came unprepared but next time we will have Uzumaki Naruto.' Sun Wukong before teleporting over to Yu-Long.

"Mark my words Uzumaki Naruto next time we meet I will be taking you to Śakra!" Wukong shouted before undoing the barrier and teleporting himself and Yu-Long away. Naruto stood there for a few moments make sure Sun Wukong was gone before he felt several signatures from behind him. He turned around he saw for young women all wearing matching school you. One of them had red hair on the three had black hair.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our territory!" The redhead demanded as Naruto narrowed his eyes at her for unleashing the ocean of killer intent. This caused the four young women to fall to their hands and knees. "That is not your concern Gremory. And the same goes for you Sitri." Naruto growled before vanishing into vortex via; Kamui leaving the Rias, and Sona and their queens and the destroy a forest area. Although Akeno was blushing due to the immense power Naruto had released.

Rias was shivering as she stared at the spot where Naruto once stood. "S-Sona… What was that?" Rias squeaked out in a fearful tone.

Sona who is equally as frightened as Rias. "I-I don't k-know..?"

The two queens Akeno and Tsubaki managed to get their feet as well as they helped their 'kings' to their feet as well. "This is serious Rias, I need to contact my Nee-sama union contact your Nii-san. This is something we can't put off like a couple of low-level Fallen Angels." Sona explained in her usual stoic voice, which was filled with authority.

Rias bit her lip as she seemed deep in thought. 'Perhaps I can give them to join my peerage?' Rias thought herself before glancing at her childhood friend. "Maybe we can get him to join one of our peerages…" Sona immediately cut off Rias.

"Rias I understand you need more power to take on Riser, but whoever that was his far too dangerous to be trusted. And I highly doubt either one of us can control some might that, the amount of power he released was greater than my Nee-sama." Sona scolded her friend who crossed her arms underneath her bust pouted like a little child being told no for the first time.

"Fine, I'll contact my Onii-sama." Rias grumbled.

"Okay, then Tsubaki let's return to the student Council office."

Tsubaki nodded her head. "That one Sona."

Rias felt like ripping her hair out in frustration, for she lost her chance to reincarnate Issei, and now the brunette avoids her at all costs and refuses to go to the occult research club. And now this powerhouse most likely wouldn't even listen to her. "Akeno let's go back to the occult research club."

Akeno still sporting blush on her face. "Hai Bouchon."

* * *

{With Naruto}

Naruto appeared in next to his bed in his bedroom before dispelling his scale mail, and now placing his cerulean blue, golden yellow, and jade green tanto on the table next to his bed. Quickly laying down on his bed Naruto felt his consciousness beginning to fade, before familiar noise stopped in his tracks causing him to groan. Reaching into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, looking at the caller ID it was Azazel. Naruto gave a sigh before answering.

"What's up Azazel?"

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!" Naruto pulled the phone with his air quickly to avoid permanent eardrum damage.

"Oi! Stop yelling! Now tell what is going on?" Naruto answered as he heard Azazel clicked his tongue. "What has been going on is that you got into a fight with Sun Wukong? Now you have Indra and several Chinese Gods who want your head." Azazel explained.

Naruto couldn't help a groan as he rubbed his forehead. "It's not my fault because he tried to capture me, and Indra seems to be the person who sent him after me. So, you tell this Indra or whoever the hell he is to go fuck himself." Naruto replied as he heard a gasp come from the other end of the line.

"ARE YOU INSANE HE'S ONE OF THE MEMBERS OF THE TOP 10 STRONGEST BEINGS IN THE WORLD I CAN'T DO THAT!" Naruto rolled his eyes at Azazel's reply. "I defeated three heavenly Dragon class beings two nights ago. Why would I be afraid of one person plus I wasn't going all out against the three of them." Naruto heard Azazel groan.

"That's all well and dandy Naruto but here's the problem. Indra at his full power is more powerful than both Heavenly Dragons in their prime." Azazel tried to reason with Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Azazel. If this Indra guy becomes a problem I'll beat him up too." Naruto said as he pulled the phone away from his ear. "Wait Naruto I also want to tell you have an appointment with Amaterasu and Yasaka in Kyoto in three days from now, at 9 o'clock in the morning." Naruto stopped for second as he blinked.

"You know if I was still in Grigori, I would smack you rightnow." Naruto said before hanging up, and turning his phone off.

* * *

{With Azazel}

"Naruto? NARUTO!? DAMMIT, that little gaki hung up on me!" Azazel complained as he felt like pulling out his hair. Azazel put his phone down on his desk before leaning back in his chair before looking at all the letters and mail he got about Naruto.

' _I don't know whether I should feel bad for Naruto our feel proud of him. Because he has death mail, marriage contracts, people want to form alliances within._ ' Azazel thought as he began going through the letters again than one caught his eye. It had the symbol of a snake holding its tail in it's mouth in a perfect circular fashion with the Trident behind it.

Azazel's eyes widened in pure surprise. "Shiva?" Was all that he could say, as he opened the letter and his eyes widened even further. Azazel began to chuckle. ' _Naruto, I don't know how you accomplish this but you've even caught the attention of the God of Destruction himself?_ ' Azazel thought to himself before taking a sip of sake.

Azazel couldn't help but smile knowing Naruto's growth is accelerating. At this moment and time Naruto he could give someone from the Top 10 a run for their money. However, it doesn't ease the Fallen Leader's heart when Indra is after his adopted son.

Indra was always an asshole along with Zeus, Sun Wukong, and many others. Indra more so considering the guy couldn't keep a girl to save his life nor lead the other Hindu Gods without the aid of Shiva or Shiva's wife.

Azazel while he wasn't as powerful compared to the top 10 due to the damn seal his so called father places on him. He is massively intelligent and gifted when it comes to tactics and Strategy. It's a reason why Grigori is flourishing so greatly since Naruto arrived and why many Faction sends him letters.

Even the Devils and Pure Angels are starting to worry that Grigori was getting too powerful for them to contend with.

Azazel eyes narrowed as he picked up his phone and dialed someone he hasn't spoken to a long time.

"... Hello, Lord Odin... I need your help, my old friend..."

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	8. Chapter 8 Crimson-Red Dragon Awakens

**Naruto Path of The Ninja**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto or High school DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by loneonyxwolf**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutstus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 8 Crimson-Red Dragon Awakens**

* * *

It had been three days since Naruto defeated Sun Wukong and Yu-Long, and he had left early that morning to arrive on time for his meeting with Amaterasu and Yasaka. Tiamat had returned and gave him an ear full, telling them how stupid he was to fight the victorious fighting Buddha. Naruto reassured her that he was fine and told her about Issei, which caused her already bad mood to worsen. At least until Naruto told her he free Ddraig from the Boosted Gear.

Issei groaned as he felt his consciousness returning, opening his eyes and quickly cleaning the crust from his eyes. Sitting up in his bed he looked around the room and felt an odd weight on his lap, looking down he saw a small red Western Dragon. "EHHHHH!" Issei yelped as he jumped out of bed causing Ddraig to wake up from his slumber.

" **Partner you're awake!** " Ddraig cried with joy much to Issei's surprise. "Ddraig?" He said while pointing at the small Dragon who nodded.

"How did you get out of the Boosted Gear?"

Ddraig gave a grin. " **It turns out your master Naruto is more skilled than I thought. He could free my soul from the Sacred Gear, and the left just enough power in it for you to utilize the basic abilities of the Boosted Gear. Which is astonishing, because I was certain it was either going to fail or kill you.** " Ddraig answered.

Issei face faulted at the Dragon simple reply. "Wait I could've died!?" Issei yelped while pointing a finger at himself as Ddraig simply nodded before making his way over to the door. " **Yes, normally when a Sacred Gear is removed or broken, it will kill the wielder, but Naruto was able to bypass this,** " Ddraig said while glancing at his partner, " **partner would you mind opening up the door for me.** " Issei dumbly followed the miniature Dragon.

Ddraig and Issei made their way to the kitchen where they saw Naruto cooking breakfast and a beautiful blue-haired woman sitting at the table reading a book. "Ummm… Naruto." Issei asked as Naruto turned around before smiling. "Hey, you're finally. Good, we can begin your training later today." Naruto simply replied.

"Wait training? But I just got up, I have no idea how long I've been out for! Do you know how much school I've missed?" Issei replied in a frustrated tone.

Naruto turned around and smirked. "Boss already took care of that, he made sure you did miss out on anything, he even did your schoolwork for you." Issei's eyes widened. "Really thanks… Wait a minute who is boss?"

"Oh, the original me. He's not here right now he currently went to Kyoto to take care of business. I'm just a simple clone whose only job is to watch over the shop." C Naruto replied.

This through Issei and Ddraig both through a loop. " **Wait if he's not here then who's going to train partner?** " Ddraig asked in a confused tone.

"That would be me Ddraig. And trust me…me and you have a lot of catching up to do." The beautiful blue haired woman said as she put down her book and turned around. Ddraig's green eyes widened to the point where they looked like they were going to pop out. " **TIAMAT!?** " The little dragon screamed before trying to run away while Tiamat quickly grabbed him by the back of his neck and lifted him up off the ground.

"Now you're going to pay me back for stealing my treasure all those years ago, and if you try to run away I will obliterate you~." Tiamat sang out in a singsong voice.

"And as for you 'Issei' I will not take my anger out on you since Ddraig is here. But don't expect me to go easy on you like Naruto has." Tiamat said while Issei looked confused. "Easy? He nearly beat me to death in our first training session?" Issei replied Tiamat chuckled.

"Trust me that wasn't even a single present of his power that he used on you. He was going easy on you literally, he could defeat me. So, as I said don't expect me to take it easy on you. After breakfast meet me in the backyard, I'm going to begin your training on how to control your Dragon aura." Tiamat explained before picking up her book again and putting Ddraig on her lap.

Issei felt a chill go down his spine as he heard Ddraig whimpering. ' _What have I got myself into with this crazy Dragon lady!? She is going to kill me!_ ' Issei whined in thought, as C Naruto chuckled with amusement.

* * *

{Time skip – backyard}

Issei sat in the lotus position in front of Tiamat, as he had a very thin layer of fiery crimson-red mist flowing out of his body. Multiple beads of sweat traveling down his forehead, as he was trying to push out more aura but simply couldn't. "I see so you barely have any draconic aura at all. It's probably do to your lack of physical activity. Stand up!" Tiamat ordered as Issei jumped in surprise.

"Listen and listen well I'm not going to repeat myself. I want you to hit me as hard as you can." Tiamat ordered as Issei gulped as he clenched his fist and punched Tiamat as hard as he could in her stomach. Tiamat did not even react, Issei fell to the ground clenching his fists in pain. "Yooew!"

Tiamat stared down at Issei with a look of disappointment as she lightly kicked him sending him sailing across the yard. "Is this really all you have?" Tiamat growled before she stopped as a grin spread across her face. ' _Yes, perhaps that might trigger him, dragons usually respond to anger better than anything else._ ' Tiamat thought herself as she grinned devilishly.

"Perhaps you need a reason to fight? Naruto told me that you cherish your parents greatly?"

Issei narrowed his eyes at the Dragoness. "You leave them out of this!" Issei yelled as he unconsciously summoned the Boosted Gear, as a began to glow brighter and brighter.

Tiamat smirked. "Oh? And what will you do if I don't? You're too weak to stop me, I can literally obliterate every living creature in this town without a second thought." Tiamat said nonchalantly as he was looking at her fingernails. Issei felt his anger growing as the Boosted Gear began flashing on and off until they heard a crack.

Tiamat raised a single eyebrow while Issei glanced at the Sacred Gear on his arm as cracks began to form in as it fell apart. Issei began flipping out thinking that he was going to die from his Sacred Gear breaking. "Wha? GAH!" Issei cried as his arm began morphing.

Tiamat instantly ran over to Issei grabbing his hand and looking at it, she noticed that Dragon scales were beginning to form as a green gem formed on the back of his palm. ' _It's almost like a more organic version of the Boosted Gear? It no longer belongs to heaven but to him, something that could possibly be passed down if he ever has children?_ ' Tiamat thought to herself before letting go of Issei's hand.

"Issei listen to me carefully I want you to channel your Dragon aura to that gem on the back of your hand. Can you do that I want to see something." Tiamat spoke in a soft tone, Issei with a few tears still in his eyes nodded. The gem began to glow a dull green. "Okay now what?"

" **Imagine doubling your power partner!** " Ddraig cried from inside the cage he was locked in.

Tiamat turned around and glared at the miniature Dragon who squeaked in fear. "Ddraig I can handle this without your interference," Tiamat growled as a chilling wind expelled from her mouth.

Issei raised his hand up into the air. "Boost!" He yelled before his power doubled itself.

Tiamat smirked. "Alright now try it again, and don't stop until you physically can't double your power anymore." She ordered as Issei nodded.

"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boos… Gah!" Issei cried as he tried to boost his power a sixth time, but it caused him physical pain. "Dammit why couldn't I double my power a sixth time?"

Tiamat walk towards Issei with a smirk. "That's because you've reached your limit on how many times you can double your power. You can multiply your power five times over its original level at your current strength. So, if you continue training you can increase your power even further. And as of right now you have the strength to match a low-class Dragon. Which means you can overpower low to mid-class Devil, Angel, and Fallen Angels. But that only applies when you double your power." Tiamat explained in a lecturing manner.

"Now I want you to release all that power in one blast hit me with it."

Issei looked at Tiamat is saying before extending his hand as a sphere of Crimson red power compressed itself. "Dragon Shot!" A colossal beam of draconic aura rushed forward hitting Tiamat and causing a small explosion in the training field. Issei felt like he just ran a marathon he looked up and was astonished to see Tiamat standing there without a scratch on her.

"That was much better than that punch earlier but it still weak. I'm sure I can increase your power to a much higher level within a couple of weeks. From what I understand Naruto-kun is going to be gone for at least two weeks." Tiamat explained. ' _Dammit I thought I would at least get a chance to play with him again._ ' Tiamat mentally complained.

"Two whole weeks what's so important about this meeting in Kyoto?" Issei asked in confusion.

Tiamat glared at the newborn red Dragon in front of her. "That is none of your business, but to be completely honest with you I'm not completely sure about it either he didn't tell me. He simply told me it was important than that he be back as soon as he possibly could. And from what he told me he could be gone for at least two weeks possibly more. And he expects you to be much stronger by the time he gets back." Tiamat explained while crossing her arms underneath her large bust.

"Now let's start with simple easy physical exercises I want you to give me 100 laps around this training field. Then I want you to do 100 situps, push-ups, squats, crunches, and 200 punches and 100 kicks on that training post over there." Tiamat explained while Issei looked as if he was going to fall over from shock.

"Wha-what!? You're absolutely insane!"

Tiamat narrowed her eyes dangerously as a smirk spread across her face. "No, I'm being very generous you lucky I don't make it 500 instead of 100." She giggled innocently while Issei gulp as he got up and began doing laps. ' _Why Naruto? Why did you leave me here with this crazy Dragon Lady?_ ' Issei mentally whined.

Tiamat eyebrow twitched after hearing Issei's complaining to telepathy. "If you have time to complain you have time to work out. 500 it is!" She declared as Issei began to physically cry but continued with these exercises.

Tiamat then turned her attention to the small Dragon locked up in the cage. Ddraig was shivering as Tiamat slowly advanced towards. " **Tiamat please I'm sorry I'll do anything you want just don't hurt me!** " Ddraig cried with comical tears falling from his eyes. Tiamat scowled as she opened the cage and grabbed the miniature Dragon.

"Man, up and accept your punishment, I really needed a toy to play with anyways. Remember Ddraig I enjoy a good chase." She said with a sinister grin as she let the Sekiryuutei go as he began to fly away, she spread her cerulean blue wings before chasing after him. The air was filled with Ddraig screams of fear and pain and Tiamat's laughter.

* * *

{Time skip – three hours later}

Issei was laying on his back sweating and panting heavily, he couldn't feel anything on his body anymore besides his head. And lying beside him was a now bloody and beaten Ddraig who was whimpering. Tiamat was completely fine as she stood in front of the duo with an unsatisfied expression on her face.

"I thought you wanted it stronger Issei?"

Issei mustered the strength to lean up a bit as he glared up at the dragoness. "I'd love to see you try 500 laps, situps, push-ups, squats, crunches, punches, and kicks!" Issei retorted. Tiamat cracked her knuckles. "I see no one has taught you how to treat a woman? Allow me to show you~." Tiamat spoken a sickly-sweet tone.

Issei tried to stand up but failed as he fell back down. ' _Welp it looks like I'm going to get beaten up again._ ' Issei thought to himself preparing for his punishment. But it never came opening his eyes he saw Tiamat holding a bluish green apple.

"What you thought I was going to beat you up why'll you were helpless? I may be cruel when it comes to my training, but I would never stoop so low to beat someone who could defend themselves. This is a Dragon Apple it will restore you back to 100% working capacity, that way when I beat you down you'll survive." Tiamat explained as she tossed the Apple to Issei who barely caught it, and took a bite out of it you had a bitter taste. But after biting off a piece and swallowing it Issei felt his wounds beginning to heal.

After finishing the Apple Issei left the core behind which Ddraig crawled over to it as he began to munch on it, in hopes of healing himself enough to escape. Issei clenched his right fist as it was engulfed in a bright crimson-red glow as his arm was engulfed by a biomechanical gauntlet, with a green gem embedded on the back of his palm. Issei seem surprised at the gauntlet. ' _I could've sworn it was just a few red Dragon scales before now it's a complete gauntlet?_ ' Issei thought in pure bewilderment.

Tiamat was pleasantly surprised by this as she smirked. ' _After some physical training and forcing his body to its absolute limit, he could evolve his right hand from a slightly scaly hand to a gauntlet in just three hours? Whatever you did to him Naruto it's definitely working but let's see how far we can push this before he reaches his absolute limit?_ ' Tiamat thought herself.

Issei thrusted his right arm into the air as the gem began to glow a bright green. "Boost x5!" The Shinku-Sekiryuutei [Crimson-Red Dragon Emperor] declared as he multiplied his power by five times. A powerful red aura surrounded his body, as he charged forward clenching Dragon scale covered fist which began to glow bright red. "Shinku-Sekiryu no Tekken [Fist of the Crimson-Red Dragon]!" Issei roar as his face was aimed directly at Tiamat.

Much to the surprise of Issei Tiamat blocked his fist with a single finger. "You have no control over this power? Do you honestly think just simply multiplying your power is going to make a difference if you don't know how to use it?" Tiamat explained as she proceeded to flick Issei with the same finger that stuff his fist.

Issei tumbled away before glaring up at the Chaos Karma Dragon, before transferring some of his Dragon aura to his left foot as he jumped and performed a kick aimed for Tiamat's head. Tiamat effortlessly grabbed Issei by ankle before swinging him around and throwing him away.

Issei dug his fingers into the ground stopping himself before flipping himself up onto his feet. Looking out of the corner his eye Issei noticed a wooden katana laying on the ground, quickly grabbing it Issei held it firmly in his gauntlet covered hand. "Transfer! Boost x2!" Issei cried as he felt his power decreased dramatically before doubling it. The wooden katana increased in size and density as he turned a bright shiny crimson-red.

Tiamat rolled her eyes as her 'student' charged at her as she formed a sword out of ice. Issei came up with a horizontal strike which Tiamat blocked easily, Issei poured more strength into the strike of his blade did not move instead it began to crack. Issei's eyes widened as Tiamat's blade of ice broke the wooden katana in half causing him to jump back a little.

"Okay now you're just coming at me without even thinking. In battle that would get you killed, has this power corrupted your mind already?" Tiamat asked with a scowl.

Issei didn't respond he felt was anger increase due to Tiamat insult. " **Partner! Calm your mind don't let this power corrupts you! Take a deep breath and think clearly instead of rushing in with a half-ass plan!** " Ddraig called out to his partner, as he had eaten the entire core of the Dragon Apple and only seeds remained.

Tiamat would've turned around and yelled at Ddraig but she let the little dragon have his moment. Issei closes eyes as he took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. ' _Wow? Ddraig was right I was letting my anger get the best of me. Well not anymore, I need to come up with a plan to defeat her… No there is no way I could defeat her in my current state, hell I highly doubt I be able to defeat her if I trained as hard as I could for a few months. No what I need to put at least one scratch on her that's all I need to do? But how?_ ' Issei thought to himself.

Issei opened his green eyes as he extended his gauntlet hand, as a familiar small sphere of draconic aura began to form itself. Tiamat stared at the redhead with a cold stone expression. "Dragon Shot!" Issei yelled as he fired a blast off Tiamat extended her hand as the blast made contact. But much to the surprise of the Shinku-Sekiryuutei, Tiamat simply crush the Dragon Shot in her hand.

"I'm glad that you able to calm yourself down you're still attacking me randomly did you put any thought into that."

Issei could feel his stamina draining. ' _This isn't good. I won't be able to post my power much longer, my stamina is getting very low. Maybe I should try that my best chance of getting at least one scratch on her._ ' Issei thought as Tiamat slowly began to advance towards him.

"I'm curious what will you do now?" Tiamat thought aloud as she raised an eyebrow as Issei raised his right fist into the air once more. "This is what I'm going to do. I know I can't defeat you, but I want to at least to put one scratch on you! BOOST X10!" Issei shouted as his body was flooded with unimaginable power increasing his power by 10 times hopefully give him enough power to at least cause a little amount of damage to Tiamat.

Tiamat's violet eyes widened before narrowing as she studied Issei's body carefully. ' _The little fool. He's gonna cause his body to fall apart, his body simply can't handle that much power and yet he's forcing it. I don't know whether to be proud or ashamed._ '

"Ryuken no Kōgeki [Dragon Fist]!" Issei declared as he kicked off from the ground as he vanished for a split second. Tiamat dodged his attack which was dangerously close to grazing her chin, she then ducked down avoiding the powerful ax kick. She then jumped back avoiding a spinning elbow attack, and she continued to dodge every strike Issei through her way.

' _He's attacking wildly but he seems completely calm. Perhaps this will be his style of fighting? Yes, that sounds good for him Shinku-Seki Ryuken [Crimson-Red Dragon Fist], although it will require a lot of work._ ' Tiamat thought what a smirk before she sore him clapped his hands together looking like he was going to start praying.

Opening his hands forming an almost triangular shape with his hands, Tiamat watched curiously as he channeled all his Dragon aura to his open hands. "Torai Ryū no Kiba Furasshu [Tri Dragon Fang Flash]!" Issei roared as he released the crimson-red triangle shaped blast.

Tiamat extended her hand as she released a bit of her aura, the blast contacted her hand, gritting her teeth as she felt himself being pushed back. "KAHAAAA!" She exclaimed as she used her aura to destroy Issei's attack causing it to explode.

After the explosion faded Issei dropped down to his hands and knees exhausted from wasting so much power. He looked up as his eyes widened Tiamat was still standing, although her bangs shadowed her eyes. The dress she had been wearing was covered in scorch marks, and her open hand was burnt. Issei gave a small smirk at his first victory against his very powerful trainer.

Tiamat noticed the smile as she smirked showing off her razor-sharp canine. "I really wouldn't call this much of a victory so why you damaged my dress and burnt my hand. I barely used a 10th of my power against you, but for your first time fighting me I'll give the victory to you. There are many things you are lacking if you continue down this path. But I'll show you the most important one right now." Tiamat said as she dropped her smile as the area began to shake.

' _WHA!? Some kind of pressure is building up in here?_ ' Issei thought as the immense amount of force came crashing down on him. As chunks of earth stones and sticks around Tiamat had to levitate, as a pale blue aura surrounded her body.

"That's why I'm not going to hold back against you anymore. If you truly wish to become a Dragon like me and Ddraig. Learn what you need the most right now." She spoke above a whisper as her aura exploded as a bright blue light blinded Issei and completely covering the inside of the barrier that surrounded Naruto's Ramen shop and training field.

Issei tried to stand but he couldn't the pressure was too great it was choking him; his world began to grow dark. Trying his best to hold onto consciousness, but he was failing Tiamat's overwhelming power was simply too much for him to handle. " **Tiamat that's enough he's not ready to handle this level of power yet!** " Ddraig called out trying to stop Tiamat from accidentally killing Issei.

From within the mass of blue aura could be seen to glowing violet orbs, Tiamat's eyes glanced towards the miniature Dragon. "Ddraig enough I know what I'm doing." She replied coldly before glancing at the semi-conscious humanoid Dragon.

Issei was frightened even now his consciousness fading he was scared, Raynare could never make him feel like this. This was pure unadulterated fear, was this what Tiamat was trying to show him fear? But with that final thought Issei lost consciousness as his head hit the ground, the last thing he heard was Ddraig calling out his name.

Tiamat stopped releasing her power as she made her way over to Issei, and placing her hand on his forehead. "Ddraig he's fine just unconscious perhaps I went a little overboard with my power." Tiamat replied while rubbing her chin.

Ddraig glared at the Dragoness, if he had his full power back he could defeat Tiamat in a one-on-one fight. But in his current state all he was; a glorified stress relief toy for Tiamat, which hurt Ddraig's pride a lot. Tiamat gently picked up Issei before carrying them back to the guest room Naruto get to him, Ddraig quietly followed behind to make sure Tiamat wouldn't do anything unsightly to his partner.

* * *

{With Naruto – in Kyoto the night prior}

Naruto arrived in Kyoto around 8 PM, as he rather not be late to his meeting with Amaterasu and Yasaka at nine in the morning. Walking out of the alleyway he teleported to with Kamui Naruto decided to take a small stroll through the city. It was a beautiful city and one of the many things he noticed right away were the countless shrines and temples. It kind of made him feel like he was back home in Konoha when he walked through the historically preserved district of Higashiyama. It was similar to the Hyuga Clan as he marveled the priceless structures like Sanjusangendo, Ginkakuji and Nanzenji Temple.

Naruto wandered down the busy streets that were full of tourists, and local people. Naruto stumbled upon a Ramen shop which he immediately made his way towards. Naruto took a stroll down one of the many paths leading to a forest area where he saw numerous shrines, with the symbols of multiple Shinto gods engraved into them.

Naruto then stumbled upon something that caught his eye he saw a little blonde-haired girl. She was standing in the middle of the crowd on her geta in a traditional miko outfit. The sleeves of her haori were featuring a giant red star-shaped pentagram on the sleeves. She had the appearance of an elementary school student. She also had nine small foxtails and a pair of matching fox ears. This caught Naruto and Kurama both by surprise, he had just met their first kitsune and a Kyuubi at that.

Their eyes then met his deep, calm and clear blue eyes met her big gold anxious eyes something happened to him. He then had the sudden urge to protect her just like you wanted to protect people who are precious to him. Almost on impulse Naruto slowly walked towards the young girl and kneeled to her level. "Are you okay chibi." He asked with a slightly concerned look on his face, not wanting to seem like a pedophile.

"Hey there, chibi. Are you lost?" Naruto asked with a calm voice trying not to scare her. He wanted to protect her not cause harm, but you normally don't talk to foreign people from what Azazel told him. She nodded with a nervous expression on her face as she looked left then right as if she was looking for someone. "Hmm... How about I help you? We could search for your parents together." He spoke with a large Fox like grin on his face.

She looked up at the man who is kneeling in front of her he had the same colored hair as her and bright blue eyes. She was nervous she was always taught not to speak to strangers. "Oh, come on I won't bite you. You need a turn that frown upside down." Naruto is trying to make the young girl feel a little bit better. "Ah ha. That's it! I will introduce myself."

"All right listen up! Open up those little eyes of yours and take a good look!" He proclaimed loudly as everyone near him were startled by his announcement. And without warning, Naruto stood up and perform the same Kabuki dance that his later Godfather performed when he first met him. "I am the great and wise Rikudo Sennin! Women adore me men fear me! I rescue princesses and priestesses left and right! I protect the world with all my might! That's right because I am... Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo!"

From within the seal, Kurama face palmed/paw. ' _ **I can't believe you just did that. Can you quit embarrassing me!**_ ' Kurama howled at Naruto who ignores the large Fox.

Naruto little dance and introduction caused the little girl began to giggle. "You're funny..." A few moments later she looked directly at him with a small smile on her face. "My name is Kunou..." She stated nervously as she bowed to Naruto. "... And I got lost and it's getting dark could you help me find my way back home?"

Naruto gave a warm smile. "Sure, I don't mind helping, though probably help me get more familiar with the area. I need to make sure I'm on time to meet some woman named Yasaka and Amaterasu-sama tomorrow." Naruto said aloud as Kunou's eyes widened. "You're going to meet my Haha-Ue!?" The young girl asked/demanded.

Naruto calmly looked at the small girl before nodding. "Yes, I have an appointment with her and Amaterasu-sama tomorrow. But if she is your mother then perhaps I can get this meeting out of the way sooner. You know like they say kill two birds with one stone." Naruto knelt again as he gently patted her head while he pointed his thumb at his chest. "Don't you worry Kunou-chan. We'll find your mother together that's a promise! And I don't break promises that's my way." Naruto said while giving her a friendly calming smile.

Naruto then asked the question that had been bugging him. "So, umm... What does your mother look like exactly?" He asked kind of curious on what her mother looked like. Kunou blinked. "Umm... Like me?" Kunou answered with a small frown on her face.

Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head as he gave a nervous chuckle. "I have an idea I'll let you ride on my shoulders that way you can look for her. Also, I have yet to see someone as adorable as you." Naruto said as he scratched his whiskered cheek.

"Eep!" Kunou squeaked out as blush begin to make her appearance on her cheeks as she nodded at his suggestion. Naruto gently picked her up as she squealed out as he placed her on his shoulders. "You're so tall!"

Naruto had a gentle smile on his face. ' _Hehe, she sounds so excited. I guess she doesn't have any older brother like figure's?_ ' Naruto thought to himself. "Okay, Kunou-chan point me in the right direction!" Naruto declared.

' _ **Please, the last thing we need is you corrupting this young kit by passing off that damn Ramen obsessed virus of yours to her.**_ ' Kurama grumbled as Naruto pouted. ' _It's not a virus or an obsession! It's the food of the gods and I refuse to let you badmouth it!_ ' Naruto retorted as Kurama rolled his eyes.

As Kunou directed Naruto in the direction of the Imperial Palace, he became surprisingly obvious to Naruto that this girl knew exactly where she lived. Perhaps she just liked escaping or running away or something like that, even so, Naruto didn't bother asking. Instead, Naruto told her a few of his stories from the elemental nations such as; how we painted the Hokage monument in broad daylight wearing a kill me orange jumpsuit, and how he defeated Gaara, Nagato, Obito, and fought against Kaguya with Sasuke.

The young kitsune seem to be absorbed by Naruto storytelling that she didn't realize how close they were to the Imperial Palace. Upon approaching it Naruto noticed several large orcs like creatures covered in armor standing in front of the entrance. "Turned back Yasaka-sama is not expecting any more visitors tonight." The beastly being growled.

Naruto was about to introduce himself when a voice interrupted him. "Kunou-hime!" Naruto looked up as the first thing he noticed were black raven-like wings. ' _Fallen Angel?_ ' Naruto thought for a second before shaking that the thought from his mind as he noticed the being had the head of a crow and was dressed like a mountain monk.

Naruto gave the Karasu-Tengu a kind smile. "I see you know Kunou-chan. I found her hiding in a shrine, and I thought it would be polite to bring her back home. By the way, my name is Uzumaki Naruto it's a pleasure to meet you." Naruto introduced himself politely causing the Karasu-Tengu to lose his composure for a second.

"Ah, yes I believe you have an appointment with Yasaka-sama tomorrow morning. Would you like to meet with her now? And by the way, my name is Tori it's a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san." The crow Yokai bowed to Naruto, who simply scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"There is no need for formalities just call me Naruto everyone else does." Naruto said as Tori nodded before turning around. "Very well Naruto please follow me." Naruto noticed the man's finger twitch, as Naruto detected movement from above and below. ' _Hmmm. Finally, a faction that takes precautions when someone new arrives. It feels like a breeze of fresh air actually._ ' Naruto thought to himself as Kurama nodded in agreement.

Tori brought Naruto to a large set of doors that were covered in red silk. With a strong pushed the Karasu-Tengu opened the large doors as Naruto followed him in. Naruto felt the young kitsune on his shoulders tense up as she gripped his hair a bit tighter. Naruto glanced a large throne in front of as he felt his whole-body stutter, they're sitting in front of him was without a doubt one of the most beautiful women he's ever laid his eyes on.

The woman looked more like an older sister than a mother to Kunou. Red blush dusted across Naruto's cheeks as he was glad he wasn't wearing a suit with tight pants. ' _ **KIT! I commend you to mate with her!**_ ' Kurama howled as Naruto nearly lost his composure. ' _Goddammit, Kurama that's it prepared for the chains of punishment!_ ' Naruto retorted as Kurama's wails of despair filled Naruto's mind.

"So, you're Uzumaki Naruto?"

A beautiful elegant voice snapped Naruto out of his trance as he glanced up at the beautiful blond-haired woman before him, her tails were swaying back and forth almost playfully. She had a smirk on her face obviously she noticed the blush on his face. "I would like to thank you for bringing Kunou back to me." Yasaka asked as Naruto nodded before setting Kunou down on the ground.

"Think nothing of it Yasaka-cha…sama." Naruto corrected himself causing the woman to snicker a bit. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I found Kunou-chan here hiding in a shrine. So, I just to make sure she got back home safely." Naruto explained as he lightly padded the young kitsune on top of her head.

Yasaka nodded before she looked towards Tori who seem to be shaking under her gaze. "Tori would you like to explain how Kunou managed to escape your grasp this time?" The Karasu-Tengu lost his composure for second before answering. "She managed to escape me yet again Yasaka-sama. I take full responsibility for it, but I must say your Musume is a prodigy with Youjutsu just like yourself."

Yasaka sighed before nodding. "Tori please take Kunou to my personal chambers, I would like to have a little discussion with her later." Tori nodded before snatching Kunou by the wrist causing the little girl to yelp, this didn't go unnoticed to Naruto or Yasaka. Naruto tightly made a fist as he could feel Kurama's anger growing inside of him despite being restrained by the chains of punishment.

"No!"

Tori seems a bit annoyed. "Come along Kunou-hime." The Karasu-Tengu said as politely as he could, as the young kitsune showed nothing but pure fear. And just as Yasaka was about to confront Tori, and a clawed hand gripped his free arm tightly causing the Yokai to flinch.

"On handmade you filthy…." Tori words died in his throat as he stared into Naruto's blood red slitted eyes, his whisker marks were more feral and dark, and he had a pair of fangs poking out at the bottom of his lips. "Unhand her or I'll break all the bones in your body." Naruto said in a bone-chilling calm tone. Tori shivered as he let go of Kunou, and backed off obviously terrified of the blond in front of him. Naruto closes eyes as he cut off the link to Kurama's chakra as his features returned to normal.

Naruto turned around to see Yasaka who is staring at him with a mix of awe, surprise, and a bit of lust. "Sorry about that I'm not one to stand around and let someone get hurt." Naruto apologized as he bowed to Yasaka, who nodded before summoning forth a kitsune servant. Who gently escorted Kunou out of the chamber as Tori was dragged off to the dungeon.

"Naruto, we have much to discuss. I'm sure Amaterasu-sama will be pleased that you arrived earlier than expected." Yasaka explained with a smile as she stepped down from her throne, as she gently placed her hand on Naruto shoulder before chanting a few lines in Japanese. Before she and Naruto vanished in a pillar of light.

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	9. Chapter 9 Reborn

**Naruto Path of The Ninja**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto or High school DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by loneonyxwolf**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutstus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Reborn**

* * *

A cool breeze whipped through the air, Rias Gremory stood on the balcony of her home in Kuoh. Staring into the quiet night, as many people were now turning going to go to sleep. Her crimson red hair whipped back and forth in the wind, as her blue-green eyes held nothing but sadness. Staring down at the grassy fields below Rias felt like crying. Why? Just why couldn't her parents and brother understand that she wanted to be with Akeno and not Riser. She was into women not men just staring at a man's crotch made her cringe, and yet they didn't listen all they cared about was increasing the number of pure blooded Devils. Which was all good in all but it shouldn't be an arranged marriage forcing two people together it should be natural love.

Gentle footsteps could be heard from behind Rias as her Queen/best friend/lover. Akeno's long luscious black hair complemented her violet eyes, she hugged Rias from behind and gently nipped Rias' ear causing the redhead to stutter a bit. "Darling it's getting late let's go back to bed. Believe me, the solution will come sooner or later, you still have a year before that bastard will come for you." Akeno whispered to her lover.

"I know cinnamon, I just can't help but feel helpless. I know what I did to Issei was wrong, but I was too afraid to talk to him directly. And now he won't even look at me he just ignores me. Cinnamon please do you know anyone who can help us?" Rias asked Akeno in a pleading tone.

Akeno frowned the only person she knew who could help her would be her father, and she wanted nothing to do with that man ever again. "The only one person I can think of is my Tou-teme." Akeno hissed as Rias hated to bring up the subject. "Do you think you can get in contact with him and see if he knows anyone who can help us?"

Akeno sighed but nodded. "I'll contact him in the morning, it shouldn't take him long to reply to me." The hybrid replied as Rias jump with joy before hugging Akeno who couldn't help but smile. And with that, the two lovers walk through the sliding glass door to the bedroom.

* * *

{Unknown location}

Naruto and Yasaka appeared in front of a beautiful Koi pond, a small but beautiful veranda was built next to the Koi pond. Naruto looked closely he noticed two people sitting in their they were beautiful. Yasaka took a few steps forward before bowing to the two women sitting in the veranda.

"What are you doing here Yasaka?" The first woman asked in a slightly confused tone.

"Yasaka-chan it's so good to see you again~." The second woman exclaimed with joy.

"It's good to see both of you, the reason why I'm here is that Uzumaki Naruto arrived a bit early. And I brought him with me, he's standing right over there." Yasaka said while pointing your thumb at Naruto who stood behind her.

"Really well then let's go meet him." The first woman said as she stood up, but not before the second woman could give her two cents. "Really I heard a lot about him? I hope he's a cutie?" Naruto blushed at the comment, but his blushing face increased tenfold when he saw the two women exit the veranda.

The first woman was a tall black-haired woman, who was dressed in an elegant red and white kimono that was crafted from the finest silk. Her gold obi tied tightly around her waist. Her eyes were a majestic, golden-red, that resembled molten gold that held centuries of knowledge. She had a golden tiara on her head with blue sapphires embedded in it. She had a very busty and curvy figure with lightly tanned skin. She had a necklace of yasaka beads around her neck. She was the head goddess of the Shinto religion Amaterasu Omikami and the Queen of the heavens in the Shinto religion only.

Standing next to her was a woman of equal height with long white hair, with crimson markings spread across her body. She wore an elegant violet kimono with a blue obi wrapped tightly around her waist. She had bright blue cat-like slitted eyes, that seem to twinkle in a mischievous way. She also had a very busty figure and had rather pale skin. She had a pair of white Fox ears and nine matching tails that were lazily swaying back and forth. She was the Shinto Fox goddess Inari Okami.

Inari immediately rushed over to Naruto as she began to size him up walking around him examining him thoroughly. "Oi! What are you doing!" Naruto yelled at the Fox Goddess who simply giggled. "Just seeing if you're the right type?" She said innocently.

"Inari enough to leave him alone. The three of us can have fun with him after the meeting is over." Amaterasu said while Naruto nearly avoided choking on his spit. And before Naruto could even utter a word Amaterasu walked up to Naruto. "Uzumaki-san I must ask why weren't we notified of your existence in our territory?" Amaterasu asked calmly.

Naruto fought down the blush on his cheeks. "I thought Azazel would have notified you of my existence in Japan?" Naruto said in a confused manner.

"So, my suspicions were right, he neglected to inform us for his own reasons I suppose. Now anyways the second question I want to ask you is, where you the one who released that massive amount of chakra three days ago? And if so how is it that a human possesses such a pure potent strain of chakra?" Amaterasu asked as Yasaka and Inari stared intently at Naruto.

"To answer your first question yes, I was fighting against Crom Cruach, Azi Dahaka, and Apophis…" Naruto didn't even get a chance to answer the second question as the three women before him stared at him in bewilderment. "That's impossible those three are supposed to be dead!?" Inari yelled.

"Trust me Azazel and Lilith have already told me that. And Tiamat told me that Crom Cruach has been traveling to and from the human and underworld training sense Lugh killed Balor." Naruto explained.

Yasaka interjected before her lady or Inari could distract Naruto from something that had been bugging her. "Where did you obtain your chakra?" Yasaka asked her to who stared at her before he gave a long sad sigh. "Well you see I'm actually not from this world, I was in a war fighting against a Goddess and right before me and my best friend were able to seal her away she kind of opened up a portal in space-time and threw me into it..." Naruto began to tell his amazing tale.

A good hour or two later Naruto took a breath, as he finished telling his tale he had lost count how many times he told people how he got to this world. "I know that my story sounded a little far-fetched, but I promise you it's all true." Naruto explained.

Amaterasu walked forward before placing her hand on Naruto's head, causing the young Uzumaki to raise an eyebrow. A few seconds later Amaterasu let out a shriek as she jumped back from Naruto her already pale skin was paler. "I've never seen such a gigantic kitsune before!?" Amaterasu squeak in fear.

' _What did you do to her?_ ' Naruto asked his furry partner who simply snorted. ' _ **I showed her who is the top dog around here!**_ ' Kurama declared powerfully as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Ammy-chan sorry about that," Naruto sigh pinching the bridge of his nose, "that was Kurama originally the Yin Half of the original Kurama, but due to absorbing the chakra portions of his siblings he gained a 10th tail. He's also the most powerful Bijuu at this very moment." Naruto explained as he placed his hand on Amaterasu shoulder who stared at him with surprised look on her face.

"Did you just call me Ammy-chan?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head before chuckling nervously. "Yeah sorry about that it's a bad habit of mine, where I give people nicknames." Naruto said sheepishly as Amaterasu gave him a smile. "It's been so long since someone has called me that, it's refreshing perhaps I should call you Naru-chan?" Amaterasu said with a smile as Naruto sweat dropped at the nickname.

Yasaka cleared her throat. "You said Bijuu correct? What exactly is a Bijuu, because in our world they were sealed away in shrines. They were powerful Yokai who lost themselves, as their power literally ate away their sanity." Yasaka explained as Inari not wanting to remember the sealing of the Kyuubi. "Yes, the Kyuubi was a foul beast that needed to be put down, but instead it was sealed away in one of my numerous shrines." Inari elaborated a bit.

"A Bijuu is a mass of primal chakra given consciousness, many people assume them to be monsters, but they're not there simply misunderstood. They have conscious thought and wants and needs just like humans, Yokai, and Gods." Naruto explained.

Amaterasu asked curiously stared at Naruto. "Kurama that's his name, right?" Naruto turned to the Sun Goddess before nodding. "Yeah he's a little bit grumpy at first but once you get to know him he is pretty nice." Naruto said nonchalantly before he winced, as Kurama began yelling at him saying that he wasn't nice.

"So, I assume it was yours and his power we sensed, if that is the case please show us I'm curious to see?" Amaterasu asked in an almost pleading tone, as the other two women nodded as well.

' _What do you think Buddy, Kyuubi Chakra Mode?_ ' Naruto asked as Kurama simply snorted. ' _ **Sure, why not it's not like I have anything better to do.**_ ' Kurama replied.

Naruto closes eyes as his body was engulfed in ethereal golden yellow flickering flames, Naruto's two long bangs resembled two horns on his head, six magatama markings manifested around his neck, and a spiral like design appeared on his stomach. Black lines traveling up his arms and down his legs, and his eyes turned from blue to orange.

Naruto's chakra output reached to a level far beyond what the three women were expecting as Yasaka fought to stand up, while Amaterasu and Inari had beads of sweat traveling down her forehead's. Although they had one thought in common. They had found their alpha male, and he wasn't leaving here until they fucked him at least once or twice.

A bead of sweat traveled down Naruto's forehead as he could sense the lust coming off the supernatural women. It didn't help that Kurama chuckling in the back of his mind. ' _ **I'm so proud of you Kit! You're forming a harem, just imagine what your parents would think!**_ ' Kurama snickered to his jinchuuriki host. Naruto mentally groaned; as the only person, he knew who would be proud of him would be his perverted Godfather Jiraiya. ' _You're not helping Kurama! I don't need you stating the obvious, and I think it was a mistake coming here!_ ' Naruto retorted.

' _ **I never did understand sex and reproduction? It's probably do to me being a primal mass of chakra given consciousness.**_ ' Kurama simply replied while Naruto raised an eyebrow. ' _But you sleep a lot? And you also bleed when you're hurt, hell I've seen you drinking the water out of my Mindscape!_ ' Naruto retorted to the large kitsune who simply snorted in response.

"Naruto-kun~. You don't have plans for tonight do you~?" The seductive voice of Inari cut through the air, as her hot breath hit the back of Naruto's neck causing him to shiver. Wrapping her arms around his neck she nipped his ear, causing Naruto to jump a bit as he wasn't expecting her to do that.

Naruto felt his right arms being hunted in between two mounds of flesh, looking to his left Yasaka was hugging his arm into her bosom. Then looking to his right Amaterasu was doing the exact same thing. "Yes, please stay with us tonight it would be awfully lonely if you were to leave Naru-chan~." Amaterasu said seductively causing Naruto's face turned bright red.

"It's been so long since any of us have been touched by a man Naruto-sama, please will you stay and dominate this naughty kitsune miko~." Yasaka said with a lust filled eyes as her tails swayed back and forth furiously showing how excited she was.

Naruto didn't even get a chance to start his sentence as he felt something wrap around him. Looking down he saw Yasaka and Inari's long tails had wrapped around him. Their tails were tightly wrapped around his waist, squeezing him in a similar fashion to a boa constrictor. "Won't you join us in the Hot Springs Naru-chan/kun/sama~?" The three supernatural hotties all begged him with the infamous Puppy Dog Eye no Jutsu!

Naruto felt his resolve crumble, there is no way to resist this, he had a hard enough time resisting Penemue or Tiamat! But these women were a different story, Naruto sighed in defeat as he dispelled his Kyuubi Chakra Mode and was dragged to the Hot Spring. Which was his first time experiencing a mixed bath especially when Amaterasu, Inari, and Yasaka all proceeded to wash his body with their large breasts? Naruto was grateful that they all left the bath before he did, not that he didn't enjoy their company. It was just a little too much for Naruto.

{Time skip}

Naruto walked into the room that was prepared for him after his uneventful bath in the Hot Springs with Amaterasu, Inari, and Yasaka

"Hah. Man, that was relaxing, I never admit this to anyone, but I enjoyed that backwashing Ammy-chan, Inari-chan, and Yasaka-chan gave me. I even got my own room with a futon."

"And it's big enough for four~."

"Yes, it is…"

Naruto nearly choked on his own spit when he heard the new voice coming from his room. He looked and saw Yasaka laying down on her stomach with her ears and tails revealed. She was wearing a loose-fitting Yukata and intentionally showing Naruto her impressive bust. Naruto's face was bright red as a small trickle of blood escaped from one of his nostrils, as she was giving him a seductive expression.

Inari and Amaterasu, on the other hand, were both as naked as the day they were born and currently making one with another.

"W-What are you doing in my room?!"

"Hmm. Do you mean our room Naru-chan. We wanted to share a room with you~. Is that sooo wrong~?" Amaterasu muttered out in a lustful tone while playing with Inari love hole.

Naruto stared at them with an embarrassed expression on his face, while they continued to smile at him. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

Yasaka simply smiled at him. "Nope~." She spoke in a cheerful voice. Naruto sighed in defeat and walked over to futon. Yasaka immediately grabbed Naruto and pinned into the futon with her tails. And she began to rub her face against his.

"No fair why do you get him first Yasaka-chan!" Inari pouted. Amaterasu didn't seem too bothered by it as she continued to assault on Inari who moaned in response.

Naruto began to feel incredibly guilty he didn't want to cheat on Penemue, Tiamat, or Lilith. But she was filling his mind with lust as urged to take these women flooding his mind, it took every ounce of willpower he had just to restrain himself. ' _ **Why do you resist so much Kit? They're trying to offer you something incredible and you refuse? You truly are the densest idiot I've ever met.**_ ' Kurama grumbled.

' _Oi! I am not dense nor am I an idiot anymore! While you are busy sleeping I was busy training not only physically but mentally as well you damn furball!_ ' Naruto retorted unconsciously activating his Sharingan, as Kurama glared down at his host. ' _ **If that's so prove it right now mate with these three, and proved to me that you truly have changed for the better and not for the worst!**_ ' Kurama roared before forcing Naruto out of his Mindscape.

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes turned red, as three tomoe appeared in his eyes, Yasaka was too busy rubbing her body against Naruto's own body to notice. As a smirk spread across Naruto's face, it was a lustful smirk as Naruto activated the intangibility provided by Kamui. Naruto quickly slipped out of Yasaka's grip, before grabbing her causing the kitsune to squeak as he flipped her over onto her back.

Yasaka opened her eyes as she stared into the Mangekyo Sharingan now active in Naruto's eyes, Yasaka couldn't help but blush as she felt Naruto finally displaying his dominance. Naruto groped her left breast with his left hand, gently squeezing and pinching her nipples. Naruto's right-hand headed south, reaching the promise lands on Yasaka's body causing her eyes to widen as he stuck his index and middle fingers into her slits. "KYAAAA!" Yasaka cried at the old but familiar sensation she had been missing.

Amaterasu and Inari were watching intently as they were getting more aroused by the second.

Naruto leaned forward towards the left side of Yasaka's neck, channeling Kurama's chakra to his canines elongating them as he gently bit down on her shoulder. This caused Yasaka moan as Naruto drew a small amount of blood as he let go revealing two small puncture marks, soon after a symbol of a gold Kyuubi formed on her shoulder. Naruto smirked before he began licking and sucking on the left side of her neck causing Yasaka to moan loudly.

Naruto could sense how aroused Amaterasu and Inari were getting, and due to his constant training, Naruto had mastered the Sealless Kage Bunshin no Jutsu as to explosions of smoke appeared beside Naruto revealing two more Naruto's.

The two clones set their eyes on the two goddesses, as they began to advance towards them showing no signs of stopping. Amaterasu laid on her back and spread her legs wide open, and gesturing for the clone to come at her. Inari got on her hands and knees and began to shake her ass back and forth as she turned around with blush on her cheeks. "Come and get me Naruto-kun~." She said seductively.

C Naruto 1 pulled off his Yukata revealing his cut up and toned body, with his rock hard throbbing dick ready to penetrate Amaterasu. Without even missing a beat the clone disappeared in a burst of speed before Amaterasu got the wind knocked out of her. "UUUUUUUGH!" She released a deep moan as she felt Naruto nearly filled her. "Ufufufufufu… You're certainly a naughty boy, go ahead fuck me to your heart's content~!" Amaterasu commanded as the clone simply grinned.

C Naruto 2 already discarded his Yukata before taking Inari from behind causing the Fox Goddess to moan, as not only was Naruto assaulting her love hole but also pulling on her tails. Inari loved the feeling of being dominated by someone else. "Yes! OH YES FUCK ME HARD! FUCK!" She cried with delight, as the clone proceeded to follow her instructions and began to ram her pussy harder and harder getting the Fox Goddess to cry and moan.

Naruto was taking his time to figure out Yasaka's combination, as he continued to play with her breasts and pussy. Naruto having a tongue wrestling match with Yasaka, as neither one wanted to give up, but Naruto had gained a lot of experience from Penemue on how to pleasure a woman properly. Naruto would have to thank her later, as he pulled back from the kiss and staring into Yasaka's dull hazy eyes.

Naruto quickly pulled Yasaka's Yukata off revealing her heavenly naked body, before stripping himself. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt one of Yasaka's tails wrapped around his waist, he looked into her lust filled eyes. "Fuck me now!" She roared which kind of frightening Naruto for a moment. ' _Geez? I guess I really flipped her switch?_ ' Naruto thought before he proceeded to, insert his dick into Yasaka's wet entrance.

"FUCK SO TIGHT!"

"KYAA HYAAAAA!"

Naruto pulled back until his tip was the only thing left in Yasaka's pussy before quickly thrusting it in as he hit her womb. Yasaka wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as she dug her fingernails into his back, the tail around his waist tightened causing Naruto to groan. Naruto could feel her inwalls heating up causing him to stop for a moment before he proceeded to repeat the process over again. He pulled back in thrusting forward and continued this as he slowly increases, as Yasaka moan and yips only increased.

"HYAH! YES FUCK!" Amaterasu moaned out loud as C Naruto 1 continued to fuck as hard as he possibly could.

"UAGH! Damn your so fucking tight." The clone groaned out as he felt like he was going to go crazy, from how good it felt. "FAWH! Of course, it's been nearly 1000 years since someone's last touched me." Amaterasu replied as she pulled Naruto down to her level as she kissed delicately.

Inari's upper body had collapsed on the floor, while C Naruto 2 continue to ravage her love hole. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her tongue was hanging out of. "FUCK! YES! CONTINUE FUCKING ME! UNTIL ONE OF US PASSES OUT FROM THE PLEASURE!" Inari cried.

"Your wish is my command Inari-chan!" The clone declared loudly as he continued his assault causing the Fox Goddess to moan even louder.

Yasaka laid on her back as she felt Naruto repeatedly slamming into her womb, her mind was shutting down as she was going crazy. She was using her tails to keep Naruto close to her body, as she didn't want to let one drop of Naruto's cum escape her.

"Yasaka-chan your pussy is amazing!"

Despite Yasaka's current state, she gave a small giggle. Then Naruto felt a familiar feeling beginning to rush through it he was reaching the end, and judging by how tight Yasaka's inner walls were getting so was she. His clones were most likely reaching their end as well. With one final thrust, Naruto could no longer hold it. "I'M CUMMMING!" He declared along with his clones.

"CUMMMMING!" Amaterasu, Inari, and Yasaka all cried out at once, as their inner walls squeezed the dicks of Naruto and his clones for every drop of his thick sticky hot cum. Unknown to any of them including Naruto, Naruto didn't even notice the slightest amount of Kurama's chakra enhancing Naruto's semen. It seems the giant chakra Fox had plans of his own, what plans were they nobody knows.

Naruto took his eyes of Yasaka for a second the glanced at his clones before he was flipped over onto his back. His eyes widened as he saw Yasaka on top of with a lustful look, she had a grin on her face that promised nothing but trouble. "We are far from done Naruto-sama wouldn't you agree Amaterasu-sama, Inari-sama." Yasaka asked lustfully.

"Indeed, Yasaka dear far from done. We have been deprived for so long and we are going to stop at just one round." Amaterasu said as she had Naruto's clone pinned using her divine magic.

"Ufufufufufu… I hope you're ready for this Naruto-kun~. Because you are not going to get one ounce of sleep tonight~." Inari said as she struggled Naruto's clone who was restrained by her tails.

Naruto had a look of shock, surprise, fear, and excitement. "I always been call a stamina monster all my life, I guess it's time to put it to the test?" Naruto replied in a slightly cocky tone as he would let Yasaka dominate him once but only this once. Who is Naruto kidding he didn't even care who was on top, he preferred being on the bottom as it felt better in his opinion, but he really didn't care in the end. But one thing was for certain this was going to be a rough night.

* * *

{Time skip – two weeks later}

Issei stood there calmly with his eyes closed as he had his hands clasped together as if he was praying. A tremendous amount of crimson-red draconic aura swelled and radiating from his body. Crimson-red Dragon scales were present on Issei's; forehead, cheeks and chin neck, back, shoulders, thighs, and shins. His forearms, hands, and feet looked more draconic, as they were completely cloaked in Dragon scales and he had long black claws and talents, he also had horns growing out of his head, a Dragon's tail protruding out of his lower back and a pair of large crimson-red Dragon wings.

Tiamat was observing from afar with a smirk on his face. ' _It's taken quite a while, but he's finally managed to get enough control over his Dragonification to where he can transform himself into a Dragon. I think we're looking at the most powerful Sekiruutei past, present, and future. Or should I say Shinku-Sekiryuutei [Crimson-Red Dragon Emperor], since Ddraig is no longer sealed the Boosted Gear and the Boosted Gear doesn't exist anymore._ ' Tiamat thought as she was proud of Issei.

Laying in a small cat/dog bed Ddraig watched his partner with pride. ' _ **I knew you could do it, partner, it seems that you will go far. And you are no longer plagued by the curse caused by my past host's negative emotion and zombified consciousness. Now you're free to evolve the remaining power that was stored in the Boosted Gear.**_ ' Ddraig thought with a smile or the best smile a Dragon can give.

Issei's eyes snapped open revealing beautiful green slitted eyes, as his crimson-red hair whipped in the wind. He quickly inhaled as much air as he could into his lungs as he infused a large amount of his aura into his stomach and lungs. "Shinku no Honō [Crimson Blaze]!" Issei expelled a large powerful wave of crimson-red fire which he released into the air, as the fire was so strong it reached the stratosphere vaporizing all the clouds in its wake.

After a few seconds, the flames died down Issei was hunched forward a little bit as he was breathing heavily. Tiamat took a few steps forward with a smile. "It seems you've increased your power quite a bit in the past two weeks. You are now a Mid-Class Dragon, you now have the power to overwhelm a High-Class Devil," Tiamat said as she notices the excited look on Issei's face, "don't let that go to your head, you can still be killed by a high-class devil because you're a Humanoid Dragon not a full-blooded Dragon." Tiamat explained.

"So, what should I look out for now?"

Tiamat understood what Issei was asking. "Just stay away from all Dragon Slayer magic, weapons, and curses. Especially Samael Curse, which is the bane of all dragons even Ophis and Great Red are not safe from it." Tiamat said with a grim expression on her face as Issei felt a chill go down his spine.

Issei nodded before his features went back to normal, as his hair and eyes turned back to brown, all his draconic features vanished. "So, I can go back to school again?" Issei asked curiously as Tiamat nodded. "But remember only use your power to defend and protect. Never to attack that's why you want to gain power, and why you started learning from Naruto and me. Plus, you still have Ddraig who can teach you about the powers you inherited from the Boosted Gear." Tiamat said nonchalantly.

Issei looked towards his partner. "Yeah about that. What about Ddraig's appearance?" Issei asked curiously, as Tiamat smirked causing Ddraig to shiver. "I will teach you a simple transformation magic, that allows you to turn Ddraig into any household pets you can imagine." Tiamat said with a smirk as Issei nodded, Tiamat placed her finger against Issei's forehead causing the young Humanoid Dragon to grunt in pain.

"There I transferred knowledge of the transformation spell to you, it's fairly easy to use and doesn't require a lot of magical power, draconic aura, etc." Tiamat explained as Issei nodded before getting his thanks and him and Ddraig left.

Tiamat watched hers and Naruto's student leave before she felt a disturbance in the air. Turning around she saw Naruto appear out of a dimensional rift caused by his spatial magic. Tiamat filled with joy immediately rushed to Naruto before she smelt the scent of a kitsune and two goddesses lingering on Naruto's body. Tiamat stopped before she glared at Naruto who knew this was coming so he explained to her what happened in Kyoto.

Tiamat still was glaring at Naruto. "So, let me get this straight not only did you form an alliance with both the West Youkai Faction and the Shinto Faction. You also got three more lovers, and you marked them just like you did to me and Penemue. And you even taught several Youkai and Miko priestesses how to utilize Senjutsu, along with teaching Yasaka Senjutsu as well? Did I miss anything at all Naruto?" Naruto shook his head as he could tell Tiamat was mad since she did not add the prefix to the end of his name.

"Yes, it's all true. I wasn't trying to get any more lovers it just sort of happened, and I'm not the kind of guy to deny someone something you know that." Naruto replied feeling extremely guilty for hurting Tiamat, and worst of all Penemue didn't even know about this.

Tiamat gave a sigh before she shook her head and smiled. "And yet I can't stay mad at you. It's that boundless love and warmth radiating from you that prevents me from doing so." Tiamat said with a heartwarming smile. Naruto gave a sigh of relief before he smiled as well. "Well how about I make us dinner, I learned a few new dishes while I was over in Kyoto. And I thought maybe you might like one of them." Naruto said with a smile.

* * *

{Time skip – several hours later}

Naruto was currently washing the dishes as Tiamat was busy in the bathroom Naruto was humming a small tune. As he washed the fine Japanese style plates, as he finished washing the last dish in the sink Naruto heard Tiamat call out to him. "Naruto-kun~." She said in a cheerful tone.

Naruto turned around as he stared at Tiamat is a little bit of confusion on his face, sure she was always happy, but she was never this happy? "Tiamat-hime is everything alright?" Naruto asked as he noticed the net holding something in her hand. "Naruto-kun I get the big news for you." She said as Naruto was confused.

"I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father!" She declared proudly as Naruto's eyes widened in shock, his mind shut down for a split second. Several moments of silence went by before Naruto threw his arms up in the air in released the howl of approval. "I'm going to be a father!" Naruto yelled before he fainted. Naruto collapsed on the ground unconscious as Tiamat began to freak out and try to resuscitate him.

After several minutes of trying to revive Naruto, he eventually returned to the land of the living and quickly grabbed Tiamat and began spinning her around. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father!" Naruto cried with joy as tears spilled from his eyes. Tiamat was equally as happy as she was crying to. "Yes, my blonde Savior you're going to be a father and I'm going to be a mother!" Tiamat said before she gave a small frown.

"Tiamat-hime what's the matter?"

"This is gonna be my first child, I have never given birth before, or as for us, dragons we lay an egg." Tiamat said above a whisper as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wha? You've never had a child before?" Naruto asked in bewilderment as Tiamat shook her head.

"No, I've never found anyone worthy of fathering my child. To be honest I'm kind of scares and most dragonesses can only lay one or two eggs every century. That is the reason why dragons fertile rate is so low." Tiamat explained as Naruto pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry you're going to be a great mother, and this will be my first child too. But it's perfectly normal to be a little afraid. But this will be an excellent learning experience for both of us and whether our child is a boy or a girl doesn't matter as I know he or she will make us proud and carry on our legacy." Naruto explained as Tiamat gave a watery smile as she leaned forward and kissed Naruto.

And just as Naruto was going to lean in to kiss Tiamat as they heard a knock at the door, Tiamat scowled while Naruto groaned. Naruto walked over to the glass door and was surprised to see Baraqiel along with his daughter Akeno, and Rias Gremory?

Naruto immediately recognized the redhead standing behind Baraqiel, Naruto had nothing against Akeno but if they were here with Baraqiel he would at least hear them out. Perhaps Rias wasn't as bad as he thought she was but that pertain to be seen. Naruto walked up to the glass door opening it. "Naruto, we need to talk." Naruto immediately nodded as he heard the seriousness in Baraqiel's voice as he gestured for the three to follow him into the parlor/living room. After taking their seats Naruto poured them each a cup of tea before handing the cup over to Baraqiel, Akeno, and Rias.

"So why are you here?" Naruto asked curiously.

"We need your help, anything you can offer will be accepted." Rias begged the blond before her. Naruto was slightly taken back, he still had a small amount of hostility towards the redhead before him for what she tried to do Issei. But Naruto would hear her out before he came to a decision. "You're going to have to be a little more specific? Why do you need my help so badly? And I also want to know why you were so willing to let Issei die so you could reincarnate him?" Naruto asked as he noticed the shocked looks on Rias and Akeno's faces.

"You're the one that told him to stay away from me!" Rias yelled as her anger flared. Naruto nodded this not denying it for a second. "Yes, because I thought you wanted to use them for your own selfish ambitions. But seeing how desperate you make me think otherwise, so why did you really want him in the first place. But regardless of your answer, I'm not going to hand him over to you." Naruto explained as he could sense the despair growing within the redhead and Baraqiel's daughter.

"I'm being forced to marry someone I don't want to… And my parents and brother won't listen to me. I want to marry someone I truly love not some stuck-up Playboy douche bag." Rias said above a whisper as Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"So, that's why you were so desperate I can understand why you would go to such great lengths to get your hands on Issei." Naruto said calmly as Tiamat snarled just the thought of another woman being forced to marry someone she didn't want to, made her skin crawl. "I can offer you training and possibly a few items that can give you an advantage in battle. As you've already seen me use such an item once before?" Naruto explained calmly as Baraqiel raised an eyebrow at this.

Akeno gasped for a second. "You with that man in the armor weren't you!" She explained while pointing a finger at Naruto who nodded. "I would also like to apologize for the hostility that night, I was simply overzealous as I just managed to defeat Sun Wukong and Yu-Long. So, I hope you didn't take that to personally I was just not the right state of mind." Naruto apologized for bowing his head slightly.

Rias frowned but nodded accepting Naruto's apology. "If you can truly train us and lend us some items to aid us in our battle that would be much appreciated." Naruto nodded before he gave a small smirk. "I'm curious who are you be forced to marry and who would you truly want to marry? If you don't mind me asking." Naruto asked as Baraqiel remained quiet also curious.

"First, I don't like men. Simply looking at a man doesn't arouse me at all, and I knew it was a longshot to reincarnate Issei. As I knew he had a love for breast and women and he was overall a massive pervert. But I knew I would never be able to return his love if he ever fell in love with me." Rias explained as Naruto was slightly surprised.

"As for the man, I'm being forced to marry his name is Riser Phenex. He is an arrogant prick who only sees me as a toy to use for his own amusement and pleasure. As for the person, I truly want to marry its someone I've always been very close to for a very long time. She's also my best friend Akeno Himejima." Rias said with a smile as she grabbed Akeno's hand and squeezed it.

Baraqiel was at a loss for words, while Tiamat and Naruto both smiled at this. "I won't let anyone stop me from marrying Rias! Even if we have to become stray Devils, we'll do it if that's what it takes to make everyone understand just how much we love each other, and just how much we are against this arranged marriage." Akeno exclaimed.

Naruto smiled. "there is no need to go that far if you truly want to make them understand you can always join the Grigori Faction. After all, I was already able to patch of things in between Kuroka and Shirone or Koneko. And I'm good at working out people's anger and deep hatred, I'm pretty sure I could get Akeno to forgive Bara-san over here to a certain extent." Naruto said while pointing his thumb at Baraqiel who finally opened his eyes and they were widened with surprise.

Rias and Akeno were both taken back by Naruto's complete shift, he seemed to be hospital at first but now he seems so friendly and approachable. "Why would you offer us that we barely even know you!" Rias exclaimed in surprise. Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he gave a small snicker. "I can tell that you both are good people, and I misjudged both you far too swiftly. Just come by here tomorrow whenever you get a chance with your entire Peerage and I can put together a training program for all of you." Naruto said with a smile before he tackled to the ground by both Rias and Akeno who were both crying with joy.

After calming down both Rias and Akeno gave their goodbyes, Baraqiel even got a simple nod from Akeno, it was a start and it was better than a glare. "Bara-san before you go I need you to deliver a message to Azazel for me. Tell him that Kyoto and the Shinto Gods are willing to form an alliance with Grigori." Naruto said as it caused the Fallen Angel leader to nearly fall over in surprise. And with that Baraqiel left leaving Naruto and Tiamat alone.

"That was very nice of you Naruto you didn't have to help them, but you did. You truly are a kindhearted person, perhaps I should reward you for your noble deed." Tiamat said seductively as she nipped at Naruto's ear.

"What can I say, I thought they were doing with their own selfish desires. It turns out they were just scared, and they needed help, unfortunately, I don't have the ability to read minds and I've never really seen any use in that type of ability. Plus, I don't like prying off people's privacy." Naruto explained before gesturing for Tiamat to come with him as they headed off to the bedroom.

* * *

{Time skip – next day}

The next day in the late afternoon, the training field behind Uzumaki Ramen, Naruto was standing in front of Rias and her peerage. Naruto recognizes all the members except for one, a young man with pale blonde hair and gray eyes, his name was Yuuto Kiba Rias' is Knight. Koneko was the first one to arrive and she seemed to pout when she found out Kuroka was not there.

"Uzumaki-san what kind of training are we going to do?" Kiba asked curious to see what kind training the blonde would give them. Naruto glanced at the blond in front of him. "First things first call me Naruto I'm not one for formalities. Second, this is just a simple exercise to see where you all are at." Naruto explained as he was wearing a black and red battle kimono, and baggy black pants.

Shirone was wearing a pair of black gloves as if she was ready to knock someone's head off their shoulders. Yellow electricity sparking between Akeno's fingers, while Kiba rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. Rias stood there calmly with her arms folded underneath her bust. "We're ready when you are Naruto." Rias declared ready to begin this exercise.

"Okay before that I want all of you to take one these pieces of paper, and pour your power through it. Like this." Naruto explained as he floated his power through the piece of paper as it turned into a golden yellow gem. Naruto handout pieces of paper to each of the Devils standing in front of him. Rias' gem turned red, Akeno's was yellow, Kiba's was pale blue, and finally, Shirone's turned a white.

"Thank you now that that's out of the way, the special items that I ordered for all of you should be here within a few weeks." Naruto teleported the gems out through a magic circle. "Now," Naruto said with a grin before his golden-yellow aura began to slowly flow out of his body, "come at me with the intent to kill and do not hold back." Naruto said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Begin!" Tiamat called out from the sidelines.

Kiba and Shirone both charged forward, it was fairly easy to keep track of Kiba's movements as Naruto had fought much faster people; Orochimaru, Sasuke, Pein, Ay, Obito, Madara, and Kaguya. Naruto raised a single finger channeling his aura through it, and with that same finger, he stopped Kiba's sword strike. Shirone jumped towards Naruto with her fist cocked back, and thrust her fist forward which Naruto caught effortlessly with his other hand.

And with the swift movement Naruto kicked Kiba and Shirone away with little effort. Naruto saw a bolt of yellow electricity rain down from the sky as he jumped back avoiding it. Glancing up he saw Akeno in the air preparing multiple spells. Naruto soon saw a mass of red and black energy flying towards him. ' _Power of Destruction?_ ' Naruto simply thought as he raised his hand. "Crush." Naruto said using his spatial magic to crush the mass of destruction heading towards him.

Rias seem surprised at how easily Naruto bushed away her attack. ' _I really shouldn't be that surprised he claims that he was able to defeat Sun Wukong and Yu-Long._ ' Rias thought as a bead of sweat traveled down her forehead.

Kiba rushed forward again as Naruto reached into his ninja pouch pulling out a kunai, quickly spinning around his index finger. Naruto used the small weapon to block Kiba's sword, before he channeled his wind chakra through it, slicing the sword in half. Kiba went to summon another sword but Naruto through a lightning fast punch at Kiba forcing him to block. Naruto through a few more punches as Kiba barely dodged them, before Naruto use the back of his hand to test Kiba's guard. And with a quick uppercut, Naruto hit Kiba in the chin breaking his guard, Naruto then channeled his wind magic into his hand before blasting Kiba way with a blast of icy wind.

"GAH!"

"Kiba!"

"Kiba-kun!"

"Kiba-senpai!"

Shirone narrowed her eyes as her ears and tail appeared, she then channeled her Chi into her fist before releasing nine fist-sized blue fireballs at Naruto. Naruto jumped in the air avoiding them but was hit by a bolt of yellow electricity, water, ice, and fire. Akeno had attacked Naruto with her elemental magic barrage, Rias unleashed a massive blast of Power of Destruction which hit where they believe Naruto was.

Kiba pulled himself up as he summoned another sword, Shirone knew something was wrong as she began to channel her Chi activating her Senjutsu. Her eyes widened as she turned around and saw Naruto standing behind Rias. "Bouchou! Look out he's behind you!" Shirone cried out as Rias turned around and saw Naruto staring at her.

"How did you?"

Naruto smirked. "That is for me to know and for you to find out." Naruto said as he tapped her on her nose before vanishing in a yellow flash. Akeno was on guard as was the others before she was hit by an immense force sending her crashing to the ground. Kiba caught Akeno before she hit the ground, Naruto floated where the hybrid once occupied.

' _There teamwork is excellent, playing off each other's attributes. But they lack the power to take on stronger opponents, it would be best if I trained them individually instead of in a group?_ ' Naruto thought before he descended to the ground. Naruto smiled. "I must say your teamwork is excellent, but you're lacking in the power department. But that's why you are all here I'd say the best way to go about training all of you is to train you individually." Naruto explained.

"Then what was the purpose of this exercise anyways?" Rias asked with an annoyed expression on her face.

Naruto smirked. "To see what level, you guys were on. And I'm impressed, I was expecting you guys to be a lot worse than you are right now. But you are nowhere near my level, but I'm hoping by the time this Riser guy shows up you're all at least low Ultimate-Class at a minimum." Naruto explained.

Kiba glanced at Naruto with a weird look. "You're strange?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders he had been called worse. "That may be true but it's what makes me who I am. Now I want to see your full powers do not hold back at all." Naruto said as he folded his arms underneath his chest.

Rias began to admit a crimson-red aura, yellow electricity began to dance around Akeno's body, Kiba summoned a second sword. Shirone's eyes began to glow as a pale blue aura surrounded her body, she was unconsciously channeling Touki. Naruto smirked as Kiba rushed him furiously trying to cut down Naruto as he used his kunai to block Kiba's dual sword attack.

Shirone spread her devil wings as she took to the air, going as high as she could before she divebombed at Naruto. Channeling her power into her fist cocked it back, Kiba smirked as he jumped back. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the new tactic before his eyes slightly widened as Shirone was now mere inches away from him as she punched him. The punch sent Naruto skidding back several feet. ' _So, this is their full power, for a bunch of Low-Class Devil this is amazing._ ' Naruto thought with a bit of excitement.

Naruto looked up as he saw Akeno holding a large orb of yellow electricity and Rias holding an equally large orb of Power of Destruction. With one motion both the King and Queen through their attacks at Naruto. ' _ **It seems there pushing you back Naruto.**_ ' Kurama thought aloud, Naruto smirked never left his face. ' _Just imagine how powerful they'll be after I'm done training them._ ' Naruto replied to his furry partner who nodded in agreement.

Naruto cupped his hands together as a small black orb formed, it slowly increased in size as Naruto threw it at the two oncoming attacks. "Black Hole." Naruto said as if softball sized attack began to pull the two large orbs towards it. And within seconds Rias and Akeno's attack to rip apart before they were absorbed by the small black sphere which vanished shortly afterwards.

"Very impressive you four, I must say you're all worthy of being Mid-Class Devil in terms of power and skill. Rias you're worthy of your rank as High-Class Devil, you are even able to satisfy me a little bit. Be proud of your accomplishments today, because starting tomorrow the real training begins." Naruto said with a smirk.

And with that, the members of Rias Gremory's smiled at Naruto's praise, as Rias herself gave a small smile.

* * *

{Unknown location}

Sun Wukong was kneeling before several thrones, in the center thrown sat a dark-skinned man with a buzz-cut hairstyle, wearing circular sunglasses, a casual getup complete with a Hawaiian shirt, white khaki shorts, simple sandals, and has a jewel around his neck when in his leisure. "Wukong you disappoint me. I gave you one mission and, yet you failed it, how can you the Legendary Victorious Fighting Buddha lose to a lowly human." The Hawaiian shirt wearing man spoke in an arrogant tone.

Sun Wukong put his head down in shame. "Please forgive me Śakra-sama." The meter-tall man apologizes.

Śakra or Indra was also known as the Heavenly Emperor, lightly tapped his finger on the arm of his throne causing it to corrode and break apart, as his sickly purplish-blue aura began to leak out. "I shall give you one more chance, if you fail me again I will have no other choice but to erase you." The Heavenly Emperor spoke in a cold emotionless tone.

In the throne, next to Indra's set a handsome, elegant man that looks to be in his early to mid-30s. He had shoulder-length black hair that was his black as the deepest abyss, and his eyes were yellowish-silver, like the light of the moon at night. This was the banished Moon God of the Shinto pantheon Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, formerly one of the Shinto Trinity. He was dressed in a black kimono under a haori and hakama of the same color. His haori was also white in color.

"You're being too easy on him Indra, the fact that Wukong was unable to defeat a single human is disgraceful. And he's a Buddha, there should be no human, Devil, Angel, or Fallen Angel that should be able to match him." Tsukuyomi spoken an emotionless tone.

"No one asked for your opinion Tsukuyomi." Spoke a handsome young man with shoulder-length black hair, wearing Chinese armor, and a red and pink cloak hanging from his waist. This was Nezha a Chinese deity and one of Indra's supporters.

Tsukuyomi lazily glanced at the Chinese deity. "I could care less what you think Nezha, and furthermore you are the third weakest in this room." The Moon God sneered.

"Ugyagyagyagyagya~. There is no need for fighting, we are amongst friends here." The all too joyful voice came from a middle-aged man in his 40's with dark silver hair and hazel eyes. He had long spiky hair reaching down to his shoulders and a beard. And he seemed to be radiating a bottomless and creepy aura around his body. He was currently wearing traditional Maou Lucifer which was silver in color. This was the son of the Original Lucifer and Lilith, Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

"I'm starting to think it was a mistake to form this little group Qlippoth." Indra groaned at the weakest and most annoying member of the generals of Qlippoth.

"There's no need to be so mean Indra, and if I recall correctly this same human you sent Sun Wukong after defeated Crom Cruach, Azi Dahaka, and Apophis? So that makes him a major threat to our plans, of releasing 666-kun. But I'm pretty sure I can get Katerea-chan, Creuserey-kun, and Shalba-kun to deal with him with their Khaos Brigade. After all, I highly doubt this boy can stand up to the Dragon God of Infinity herself Ophis?" Rizevim the arrived in a matter-of-fact tone.

Indra and a smile on his face. "You know what, you just give me an idea Rizevim?"

"Really this mixed bag of nuts gives you an idea?" A middle-aged man sitting next to Tsukuyomi spoken a confused tone, he was wearing a white and red traditional kimono. He was bald on the top of his head with the rest of his hair tied into a neat bun on the back of his head. This was Izanagi the former husband and brother of Izanami/Shinigami.

"Oi! I'm not a mixed bag of nuts!" Rizevim complained comically which was ignored by everyone else, causing the grown men to pout like a little child.

Indra snickered a bit. "As strange as it sounds Izanagi yes I just got an idea from Rizevim. What if we were to strip Ophis of her power and divided equally amongst ourselves? Sounds ingenious don't you think, she's easy to manipulate and all we must do is corner her and used Samael Curse on her. And I know the perfect person to do it too." Indra said with a smirk.

Rizevim crossed his arms underneath his chest as he glared at the Heavenly Emperor. ' _First, they insult me than they steal my ideas. Why do I get the feeling that they're all going to fuck me over in the end?_ ' The son of Lucifer and Lilith thought to himself.

"That's all well and good but how are we going to get our hands-on Samael? If I remember correctly we already offered Hades a spot in our organization, which he denied rather harshly." Tsukuyomi reminded everyone.

"Simple we just send an army of mass-produced Evil Dragons into the Underworld, and while Hades is busy dealing with them we can snatch Samael." A voice came from the doorway in a large throne room getting everyone's attention. There stood a well-built old man with long white hair and a beard, he was wearing a white toga and had electric blue eyes.

"Zeus!?" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, it's me Zeus leader of the Greek Faction. And I'm pretty sure I can get my son's Ares and Hercules to join us." The God of the Sky, Lightning, Thunder, Law, Order, and Justice announced.

As Izanagi nodded at his fellow God of the Sky. "Yes, I believe that will help with our efforts." Izanagi spoken a respectful tone, as he could understand the pain Zeus had been going through. As they had both lost their wife's, Zeus because of his arrogance, and Izanagi himself due to his longing for his wife.

Zeus then turned to Izanagi. "Which reminds me Izanagi, Tsukuyomi, have either of you been able to make amends and recruit your wife's?" Zeus knew it was a sore subject when he had to ask.

Izanagi expressions darkened while his son Tsukuyomi scowled. "No, unfortunately, I've tried contacting her many times, but her power has grown far beyond my own. And I believe that her power even rivals that of Lugh's now, and a battle in between her and myself within the realm of Yomi would only result in my own destruction." Izanagi explained.

Tsukuyomi snarled. "I am unable to enter the realm of Takama-Ga-Hara as I've been permanently banned from it. Because of my dear wife Amaterasu." Tsukuyomi growled as everyone instantly backed off. As they all knew the story of how he slayed the Goddess of Food.

"I see please forgive me for bringing up such terrible memories." Zeus apologized.

Tsukuyomi shrugged it off before deciding to bring up one more piece of information. "I do have some good news I was able to recruit Ahri the leader of a group of rogue Youkai. Apparently, she wants payback against Yasaka for kicking her out of Kyoto. And I believe they'll be a great asset to us, and I believe she'll get along wonderfully with Da Ji wouldn't you agree Nezha."

This caused the Chinese deity to stutter at the name of the Kyuubi no Yoko within the Chinese mythology, who he had a crush on. This caused all the other members of Qlippoth to chuckle at the Chinese deity's reaction. "Well if that's all let's get this meeting over with. I know we all have busy lives. So, until we meet again do try to gather as many allies as possible." Indra said before vanishing in a bolt of white lightning.

Tsukuyomi placed his hand on his father's shoulder as they both vanished in a flash of white, Zeus vanished in a bolt of blue lightning, and Rizevim disappeared into a magic circle. This left Nezha alone with Sun Wukong.

"Wukong no matter what Indra says I won't let him do anything. Remember that. We are friends after all." The Chinese deity said before he vanished in a whirlwind of roses. Sun Wukong stood there alone in the chamber before small smile made its way on his old wrinkled lips. "A friend huh? Those are some words I haven't heard in a long time old friend." Sun Wukong said before he vanished in a distortion in space.

* * *

{With Naruto}

Naruto was sitting on his couch, as Tiamat was sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder. "So Issei managed to master his Dragon body?" Naruto asked. Tiamat nodded. "Yes, to a certain extent he hasn't completely mastered though. But he's getting there, he's also developed a more organic version of the Boosted Gear."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "More organic version of the Sacred Gear? That's a new one I'm pretty sure Azazel have a field day with that one." Naruto's thought aloud.

"Yes, and I even got the tortured Ddraig for a week, so everything turned out perfectly for me." Tiamat spoke in a cheerful tone as Naruto sweatdropped. "So, anything new with Ajuka Beelzebub?" Naruto asked curiously as Tiamat stared at him awkwardly for a second.

"No, not really, he just has me there as a fourth judge for rated games. It's very boring and annoying, and I usually just stay in my Dragon form. Because if I when in my human form people would be given me wolf whistles and catcalls." Tiamat muttered the last part. "He's a good boss but he often gets absorbed into his experiments, and will sometimes ignore you or even forget about you."

Naruto was about to say something in several magic circles appeared in his living room. And the room within a blinding light for a split second causing both Naruto and Tiamat to close their eyes. And after the light faded Penemue, Kuroka, Amaterasu, Lilith, Yasaka, and Inari all stood in front of Naruto and Tiamat.

"Naruto-kun Azazel needs to talk to you, and I want to know if we could… What's going on?" Penemue said.

"Nya… So many women? Are you forming a harem Naruto-kun nya~?" Kuroka said in a cheerful but confused tone.

"Naru-chan, me Inari-chan, and Yasaka-chan have something important to tell you. Wow, I knew you said you had lovers, but this is ridiculous?" Amaterasu said as Yasaka and Inari both nodded looking around the room.

"Yes, it's important Naruto-kun?" Inari said.

"Indeed Naruto-sama." Yasaka informed in a formal tone.

"Naruto-kun, Hades wants me to deliver a message to you. But it seems you been busy since we went on a date?" Lilith said as she looked around the room.

Naruto gave a sigh. "Alright, one at a time. Lily-chan what message did Hades want you to deliver?" Lilith nodded as she cleared her throat. "He fears that his younger brother Zeus, maybe planning a rebellion and he may have supporters. He suspects that Tsukuyomi and Sun Wukong may be working with him." Lilith said as Naruto narrowed his eyes and Amaterasu stuttered as her eyes widened.

"I should've known that bastard would do something like this." Amaterasu cursed under her breath before looking at Lilith. "Are you certain Tsukuyomi is working with him?" Amaterasu asked in a leader like tone. Lilith shook her head. "Hades isn't certain but, he has a sneaking suspicion since he detected lunar energy coming off Zeus earlier today. And he was certain that it belonged to Tsukuyomi." Lilith replied.

Naruto sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, Penemue-chan I'll send a clone to meet with Azazel immediately than. Because if he wants to talk to me whenever he needs to discuss the clone will transfer the memories back to me." Naruto explained as he made a familiar cross hand seal. As a cloned burst into life through a cloud of smoke before vanishing into a distortion in space created by his spatial magic.

"Alright Ammy-chan, Inari-chan, Yasaka-chan I take it the three of you have something important to tell me?" Naruto asked curiously as the three of them fidgeted a little. "You see where pregnant all three of us… With your child." Yasaka explained as Amaterasu and Inari nodded confirming this.

Lilith felt a pinch of jealousy, but she kept it hidden well, Tiamat who already knew about this didn't show any reaction. Kuroka simply pouted muttering it wasn't fair under her breath, while Penemue was glaring daggers at Naruto as he knew this was coming. Naruto couldn't help but curse out Azazel as he watched Penemue burst into tears as she jumped through a magic circle. ' _Just great I fucked this up big time._ ' Naruto cursed himself out, before jumping through magic circle attempting to find his first lover.

This left Tiamat, Lilith, Amaterasu, Inari, and Yasaka all alone in the same room. "Well, that could've gone a little bit smoother." Tiamat muttered aloud as Lilith nodded.

"I feel like we just ruin something wonderful." Amaterasu thought aloud as she felt a small amount of guilt welling up in her chest. Inari looked at Tiamat. "Are Naruto-kun and Penemue close?" The Fox Goddess asked.

Tiamat nodded. "She is his first lover and the first person to teach him what the meaning of love truly was. He was planning on telling her later tonight, but with everything that just happened it might've just ruin their relationship." Tiamat spoke in a neutral tone as she truly liked the female Fallen Angel.

"What do you mean by taught him the meaning of love?" Yasaka asked confused as Lilith glared at the kitsune. "It's not our place to say you'll have to ask Naruto yourself when he comes back." Lilith spoke in a slightly hostile tone. Kuroka simply stood off to the side just watching interactions in between everyone. ' _And I just got the A-OK from Penemue, to join Naruto-kun's little harem. Maybe right now wasn't the right time to come and talk to Naruto-kun._ ' Kuroka thought to herself.

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	10. Chapter 10 Forgiveness

**Naruto Path of The Ninja**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto or High school DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by loneonyxwolf**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutstus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 10 Forgiveness**

* * *

Naruto was flying as fast as his body could permit, although he could fly a lot faster with Rikudo Senjutsu as he was fast enough to dodge lightspeed attacks with it active. Naruto was following Penemue signature, his very being was filled with guilt he saw it in her eyes, the same look he used to have when he was little. Betrayal and hurt a feeling he was all too familiar with. ' _Dammit, why? Why did you have to be her? Of all the people, I could've hurt why her the one who taught me love and compassion._ ' Naruto continuously cursed himself out.

Kurama was in a sitting position within Naruto's Mindscape could only stare on in sadness at his jinchuuriki host/best friend. ' _ **Kit I wish I could answer you, but I know nothing about love or compassion. I am nothing more than a primal mass of chakra given consciousness, I was not created for love or compassion. I was created by Otsutsuki Hagoromo my Tou-san and creator to help guide mankind and ensure that Ninshu would be established.**_ ' Kurama thought to himself as he completely and utterly failed Hagoromo's dying wishes.

Naruto continued to fly along as he came to a full stop, as he saw Penemue sitting near a lake crying her eyes out. Naruto looked down sorrow before he descended towards the ground, he began to slowly walk towards her as she was not aware of his presence. "Penemue-chan?" He said softly.

"Go away!" Was her reply, as Naruto ignored it as he continued to walk towards her. "Penemue-chan I'm sorry I didn't intend for any of this to happen." Naruto said as he hugged her from behind. Naruto could feel her trying to struggle and break his hold, but Naruto refused to let go. "I told you to leave me alone, it's obvious you don't need me anymore!" She choked out a sob.

Naruto felt his guilt rising by the second. "Amaterasu-chan, Inari-chan, and Yasaka-chan they seduced me, I had no intention having sex or getting them pregnant. I was simply going there for a simple meeting and it turned into a giant sex party," Naruto said, "and you have every right to be mad at me. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't want to hit me right now, and if you wanted to hit me, I wouldn't stop you." Naruto said in his usual heartwarming tone.

"…" Penemue didn't reply but she had stopped crying, but the tears didn't stop. "I would never do anything to hurt, and I'll do anything to make amends for what I have done to you. I don't care what it is I'll do it…" Naruto said as he finally let go of the person who taught him how to love.

Naruto turned around as he began to walk away before something stopped him, turning his head slightly and saw Penemue holding his wrists. Her eyes were still puffy and red and filled with tears, her lips were trembling. "You said anything right?" She asked in a weak tone seeing if Naruto meant what he said.

Naruto nodded reconfirming her suspicions. "Yes, anything. Well except for causing mass genocide." Naruto said trying to make a joke but got slapped, as Penemue was glaring at him. "I wouldn't ask for something like that you Baka!" She yelled comically which get Naruto to chuckle a bit. "At least I got you to stop crying." Naruto said giving her a cheesy grin and she couldn't help but smile.

"What I want is…" She mumbled the last part as Naruto rose an eyebrow. "What was that? I couldn't hear you can you say that again." Naruto asked.

Penemue's face turned red. "I WANT A BABY! I want you to make me into a Kaa-chan! Just like you did to Tiamat!" She yelled as Naruto's eyes widened. "Wait you knew about that!?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, I did she told me the moment she found out, and I made up the whole thing about Azazel needing to meet with you, so we could get some alone time." Penemue said as Naruto's eyes widened before they softened. "Alright, where would you like to go?" Naruto said in a calm but friendly tone. "To my room, I prepared for us. Eep!" Penemue yelled as Naruto picked her up bridal style, before activating Kamui.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing!?"

Naruto smiled at her. "Going to your room where else would I be doing right now?" Naruto said before grinning as he kissed her on the forehead, as they vanished into dual spirals.

{Penemue's bedroom}

The human and Fallen Angel lovers appeared in Penemue bedroom as Naruto set her down on her bed. Before taking a quick look around the room Naruto was impressed, about the champagne on the headboard, soft music playing in the background, candles lit everywhere. Naruto undid the top part of his kimono revealing his heavily scarred upper body, as he sat on the bed.

Penemue look at Naruto. "No matter how mad I get at you, I can never stay angry you too long. I need you now Naruto-kun more than ever, please make me a Kaa-chan." She whispered as Naruto leaned in and kissed her on the lips, as she undid suit jacket she was wearing, and started to undo the sea green dress shirt she was wearing. Naruto only gave her enough time to undo the fourth button on her shirt before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap.

"Naruto-kun wait let me take my clothes off…" She tried to protest. "No, you look hotter with them on." Naruto said as he kissed her again, as she simply giggled before reaching under her skirt and pulling her underwear down and taking her shoes off. Naruto undid the rest of his kimono dropping to the floor and nothing but a pair of underwear.

Penemue wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck holding him tightly, Naruto gripped her ass and gave each of her cheeks a gentle squeeze. Penemue shoved her tongue into Naruto's mouth, which began to fight for dominance with Naruto's tongue. This went on for several minutes before Naruto laid Penemue on her back before discarding his boxer shorts. Naruto then lifted her skirt revealing her warm and wet entrance waiting for him, and without hesitation, Naruto thrust as his full length penetrating Penemue's hot sex.

Penemue pulled Naruto down to her level before kissing him again. "I've activated a spell that will increase my chances of getting pregnant by 95%, so give me all of the baby batter you can baby." She said with lust laced through her words as Naruto grinned. "Your wish is my command, my fallen queen." Naruto said before he felt Penemue wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Start fucking me bow legs!" She commanded as Naruto started thrusting in and out as fast and as hard as he could, just the way she liked it. "AAAAAH! HAAAAAH! AAAAAH!" She moaned loudly. Naruto continued thrusting in and out, but one thing was for sure he always would cum faster with Penemue than anyone else.

"Uuuugh! God damn, you're so tight!" Naruto released a pleasure filled groan.

"Naruto-kun~." She moaned out loud. "YES! YES FUCK! KEEP FUCKING ME YOU BLONDE HAIRED BASTARD! FUCK YOUR SLUTTY QUEEN GOOD AND HARD!"

Naruto could feel a rush going through his body, he was cumming already? He could feel her inner walls gripping him tightly, she was about to cum too? "I'm cumming!" Naruto yelled. "Me to Koi!" She cried with pleasure.

"CUMMMMMING!" The lovers yelled in unison as Naruto blast his cum deep into her womb, as her inner walls squeezed him for every drop. Naruto and Penemue continued going at it for a few more hours before Naruto could no longer produce anymore baby batter. Penemue's belly looked a little swollen due to how much semen Naruto pumped into her womb. Penemue pulled Naruto into a hug before the two drifted off into a blissful slumber.

* * *

{Time skip – several days later}

Naruto had left four clones behind to oversee Rias and her Peerage's training while Naruto stood in front of Penemue, Tiamat, Lilith, Amaterasu, Inari, and Yasaka. Naruto was wearing a tight fitted sky-blue kimono with orange flames on his cuffs and the rims of his kimono. "Okay do you all know why I called all six of you here?" Naruto said in a cheerful tone.

"No Koi but it must be important if you have all six of us here?" Penemue asked slightly confused, as she was still waiting for her pregnancy test results. Because this was not something you could simply test with magic, there was a special process Fallen Angel must go through to see if they were pregnant or not. Because just like Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angel all have an extremely hard time producing offspring, it's why their numbers were so low.

"Knowing you it's got a be important," Tiamat said calmly while glaring at the two Goddesses and Youkai leader.

"Well, Tou-san still doesn't know about the whole pregnancy thing with Amaterasu, Inari, and Yasaka. He only knows about Penemue, and Tiamat, so I can only imagine his reaction when he finds out about this. But I'm sure he won't hurt you too bad, but I take it you have something important to announce." Lilith said.

"Who is your Chichi-Ue?" Yasaka asked curiously as Lilith gave her a friendly smile. "He's my adopted father, but it's the closest thing I've ever had to a father. You know him as the Greek God of the Dead Hades." Lilith said in a happy tone which caused everyone besides Naruto, Penemue, and Tiamat to stutter.

"I'm actually stunned. I'm surprised him out of all the Greek God's would willingly adopt the devil. Especially since he has such a strong distaste for them." Amaterasu thought aloud.

"I hear you on that one Ammy-chan. But for the record, I've heard Hades is a loving father, and most of his children have lived very well life's. You're very lucky woman Lilith-chan." Inari said while winking at the former Queen of all Devils. Yasaka remained quiet as she felt no reason to give her opinion.

"I believe we're getting off-topic, we were brought here because Naruto-sama has something very important to discuss with all of us." Yasaka reminded all of them.

Naruto nodded as he coughed into his fist gaining their attention. "Yes, you see the reason why I called you all here is that, after the little incident that happened a few days back. It really got me thinking and I realize that I'm going to be a father very soon. So, I decided to take responsibility and I only told Azazel about this," Naruto said as he seen the murderous looks on many of the women standing in front of him, "and I threatened to incinerate him if speech a single word about this." Naruto reassured all of them.

"So…" Naruto began as he felt the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, as you could say he was getting cold feet. "I don't know how to say this." Naruto stuttered nervously.

Penemue and the rest of the women standing in front of Naruto stared at him curiously wondering what he was going to do. Naruto soon pulled out a long rectangular black box from inside his kimono sleeve before getting down on one knee causing all the women to freeze. "Penemue-hime, Tiamat-hime, Lily-chan, Ammy-chan, Inari-chan, Yasaka-chan will you marry me?" Naruto asked before closing his eyes not sure of their reaction.

' _Shit maybe this wasn't the best idea._ ' Naruto thought to himself as he heard a familiar snort. ' _ **Are you sure about that Kit? Open up your eyes and take a look in front of you?**_ ' Kurama replied as Naruto opened his eyes before he was tackled to the ground by six very happy women.

"OF COURSE, NARUTO-KUN!" Penemue, Tiamat, Lilith, Amaterasu, Inari, and Yasaka all said in unison.

Naruto blinking confusion before he smiled. "Heh. I guess it was foolish to think of being rejected." Naruto said with a cheerful chuckle.

"But how are we going to do this?" Penemue asked. "Are we gonna have six separate weddings or are we going to do it all at once?"

"I say we do it all at once. As I'm not really allowed in churches, and I honestly don't like being in them either." Lilith said in a calm manner.

Amaterasu smiled. "We can get married at one of the many Shinto shrines in Kyoto." She said as Inari and Yasaka both nodded like this idea. Tiamat was staring at Naruto curiously. "Naruto-kun you forgot to open up the ring case." Tiamat said as Naruto deadpanned. Before he opened it causing the six women to gasp at how beautiful the rings where.

The first ring was black in color, and held an elegant beautiful green and purple stone, the next ring was made from pure silver and held the cerulean blue gem, the next ring was imperial gold, and held a fiery red crystal, the next ring was golden red and held a majestic black diamond, the next ring was white and had a purple amulet, and the final ring was bronze and held a golden-yellow gem.

"Where did you get these rings from, they must the cost you a fortune?" Lilith asked in amaze tone, while Naruto chuckled a bit. "I created them myself using Yin-Yang Release." Naruto said with a smile. "As I prefer to create the rings myself then have someone tried to make them and mess up." Penemue, Tiamat, Lilith, Amaterasu, Inari, and Yasaka all cued at Naruto, as it showed them just how much he is willing to go to make them happy.

{With Issei}

Issei was sitting on a park bench with his hands behind his head staring up at the setting sun, Ddraig was laying on his partners lap like that of a cat. ' _I wonder how long it will take for Ddraig to regain his full power?_ ' Issei thought to himself.

Ever since he had gained control over his draconic body, he had been able to detect things he hadn't been able to before. His sense of smell was heightened to new levels that would make a dog jealous, his hearing was better than a cat, better sight than a Hawk, and whenever he encountered anyone or thing that had supernatural power his Dragon scales began to manifest. Luckily it was easy enough to control and suppress, he would need to thank Tiamat for that much to Ddraig's dismay.

But something occupied Issei's mind he met a blonde-haired nun earlier today, she was a bit of an airhead; okay a big air head. Apparently, she had an affiliation for dragons', Issei had a strong desire to protect her. Her name was Argento Asia, and he had a feeling that she was a magnet for trouble. And he felt bad for telling her that the only church that had been in this town had been destroyed, just looking at her about to burst into tears broke his heart.

But as much as it hurts him to say this, he didn't have the heart to tell her that the abandoned church was occupied by Fallen Angels who would have tried to kill her. Instead, Issei offered her a place to stay at his house, and surprisingly his parents except as they always wanted a daughter. Issei began to see Asia as a younger sister, just thinking about her brought a smile to his face.

Issei frowned as he felt the signature making its way towards him. "Come out I know you're there." Issei declared as he saw a gentle-looking, handsome young man with blond hair, he was wearing formal close along with the cloak. This guy seemed innocent, but his very presence made Issei skin crawl as he slightly opening his eyes revealing orange irises.

"So, you must be Issei? The one that's been getting in my way." The young man said with a sickening chuckle.

Issei narrowed his eyes slightly. "What do you mean getting in your way?" The young men simply chuckled, before he set his sights on the Humanoid Dragon before him. "It's quite simple you have something I want, and if I have to kill you to get then so be it."

Issei was confused by what the young man was saying, who sighed in response. "I guess you're a stupid Dragon as well. But then again most Sekiryuutei's often lacking in the intelligence department." Issei could feel Ddraig growling.

"Just who are you. And what the hell do you want!"

The young man chuckled again before his smile turned into a frown. "I am Diodora Astaroth a Pure-Blooded Devil the next heir of the Astaroth Clan and the younger brother of the current Beelzebub. And what I want is Asia she rightfully belongs to me!" Diodora declared loudly causing Issei to stutter.

"Wha? Where in that messed up head of yours, do you think Asia belongs to you!" Issei yelled trying to keep his cool.

Diodora smiled again, it wasn't a good smile but a creepy sinister one. "Fufufu, I wanted to show it to her. The moment she had the best expression. The face Asia had when she found out everything was going according to my plan was simply the best. I even recorded everything. Should I play it? She really had a splendid face. The expression of the women affiliated with the Church falling, no matter how many times I see it, I never get bored of it."

Issei clenched his right fist tightly as red Dragon scales began to form. "But you weren't a part of my plans yes, I'm talking about you, the filthy Sekiryuutei. Because not only did you kill that fallen-angel woman…Raynare and saved Asia. But somehow you created such a powerful barrier preventing me from entering the church. I was supposed to appear and kill Raynare, after she killed Asia once and I was planning to give my evil-piece then. But even know my plans and delay, I will still get her in the end and when I do I'm going to enjoy Asia."

"Shut up."

Issei was feeling more rage than anything else in his entire life, more than all the people put together who picked on him during his childhood. Even when Issei was already at his limits of endurance, Diodora won't stop his sickening words.

"Asia is still a virgin, thankfully? I like to train them from virgins, and I will hate it if she was already "used" by Sekiryuutei."

'This guy…' Issei growled in thought as his Draconic Aura was just about to explode. ' _I can't keep calm any longer I'm going to beat the shit out of this guy._ '

"Maybe it would be good to forcefully have sex with her while she screams out your name…"

"Shut Upppppppp!"

Issei screamed as he is crimson-red aura exploded from his body, as his right fist was engulfed in a bright crimson-red glow as his arm was engulfed by a biomechanical gauntlet, with a green gem embedded on the back of his palm. His right arm was also engulfed in biomechanical scale armor with gold in protrusions coming out of his shoulder.

"AAAGH RAAAAAAGH!" Issei growled intensely as his brown hair bleed crimson-red, his brown eyes turned green and his pupils became slitted. Crimson-red Dragon scales appeared on his body, he gained black claws and talents and a pair of horns grew out of his head. And finally, a Dragon tail expelled from his lower back and a pair of large crimson-red Dragon wings, erupted from his shoulder blades.

"Diodora!" Issei roared loudly as a brilliant crimson-red aura surrounded his body and resembled fire. "I'm going to end you!" Issei said as crimson-red aura looked like a raging fire, Diodora laughs with joy. His whole body is wrapped in a deep black aura.

"Ahahahaha! Amazing! So, this is Sekiryuutei! But I also powered-up! With the snake Ophis gave me that is! I can kill you instan~"

Issei punched sharply into Diodora's stomach before he could finish his sentence.

"Gaa!"

Diodora's body bends. His face gets distorted to that of receiving intense pain. It seems like he couldn't react to Issei speed. The Shinku-Sekiryuutei push forward his fist and tried to destroy Diodora's insides. Diodora vomits things inside his stomach along with blood.

"What happened to that instant kill you were talking about?" Issei sneered as flames began to flicker out of his mouth. Diodora steps back while holding on to his stomach. His expression doesn't have the confidence he had before.

"Ku! With something like this! I'm a High-class devil! The blood relative of the current Maou Beelzebub!" Diodora puts his hand forward and makes many bullets of demonic-powers.

"There is no way that a noble high blood like myself will lose to a lowly, filthy, and vulgar Dragon like you!"

Diodora's infinite number of demonic-powered bullets showers down on Issei like raindrops. Issei just walked towards him without dodging it. The Shinku-Sekiryuutei deflect the bullets with his hand, and Issei closed the distance in between him and Diodora. Even if the bullets hit Issei, he advanced forward without any care.

Issei kicked off the ground rushing towards, Diodora who his forced to stop attacking and tried to make a distance. Issei gave a quick flapping his wings and caught up to Diodora immediately. Then he created many defensive barriers.

' _It looks fragile when compared to Tiamat's barriers._ ' The Shinku-Sekiryuutei fist breaks all his defense barriers with ease and punched Diodora in his face.

Issei finally did it! Although it wasn't a hit that made him feel any better about this. Because of the impact of being hit, Diodora slams on to the ground. His face is bleeding, and he also had tears in his eyes. "…It hurts. It hurts. It hurts! Why! My demonic-power hit you! I was supposed to have had my power increased drastically with Ophis's power!"

Issei lift Diodora's body and hit him with an aura cloaked fist to deliver a strike to the Devils' stomach.

"Guha! Gaha!"

Then delivered a powerful strike to his face! It's not over yet! Issei gathered the aura to his right hand, and he tried to hit him with the enormous amount of aura! "I won't be defeated by a damn rotten dragon like you!" Diodora put his left hand forward and creates a thick wall of aura. Issei fist hit the wall, and his impact was stopped.

"Boost x2! Shinku-Sekiryu no Tekken [Fist of the Crimson-Red Dragon]!" Issei roared as his aura fist tore through Diodora's thick wall of aura. The impact of the punch barely put a hole through the weak but extremely prideful devil as he was sent flying back.

"Please no more!" Diodora bagged but Issei wasn't having it as he inhaled, Diodora eyes widened in fear as he saw the Humanoid Dragon before he expelled a large powerful stream of crimson-red flame. "Shinku no Honō [Crimson Blaze]!"

Diodora eyes widened in fear as the flames engulf his very being, there was no screams of agony from within the flames only silence. Issei canceled his flames before walking towards the spot where Diodora had been, there was no body not even ashes. Issei gritted his teeth in anger as he thrusted his right fist into the ground not only causing an explosion of dust and debris but sending tremors throughout Kuoh. "RAAAAGH!"

A few moments later a large magic circle appeared next to Issei as Naruto, Tiamat, and several other women did not recognize that. "Issei what happened?" Naruto asked in a concerned tone as Issei began to recite the events that just happened. The reactions were similar as Naruto along with all his soon-to-be bride wanted to hunt down and killed this devil. Unfortunately, because he was the younger brother of the current Beelzebub killing him was out of the question.

"Well, there's not much you can really do about it this point Issei. The best you can do is make sure that Asia is safe and out of his clutches." Naruto said.

"I'll definitely talk to Ajuka about this, I'm pretty sure he would love to find out that his little brother has been turning Nun's into heretics, and then raping them and turning them into his perfect little slaves." Tiamat hissed out causing Issei to shiver, as her aura began freezing everything around her.

"I will bless this girl with my divine protection, to ensure that this abomination never gets his hands on her." Amaterasu said, and Inari nodded. "I'll also bless her with my divine protection as well."

"I'm honestly not surprised; most pure-blooded Devils are like that with the exclusion of the Gremory and Sitri Clan's." Lilith thought aloud with a frown on her face.

Yasaka then looked at Issei. "Perhaps we could offer Asia-san a place amongst the shrine maiden in the area. I'm sure she'd be happy, but of course, we will ask her first and not force her into it." Yasaka said with a smile as Issei couldn't help but smile as well. "If that's the case I'll bring her by, and let her talk to you." Issei said before suppressing his draconic features and aura.

Off in the distance, Diodora was hiding behind the trees, looking at the group of supernatural women and Naruto who was talking to Issei. Frowning Diodora began to slowly walk away. 'There i _s no way I can get Asia now especially with that filthy Dragon._ ' The younger brother of the current Beelzebub thought to himself. As he made his way to a small clearing he prepared to create a magic circle before a spear of light pierced into the chest.

"Gah!" Diodora felt his body slowly disintegrating from the side effects of the light-based weapons. He looked up just in time to see a tall man with purple eyes black hair and gold bangs staring back at. "A-Aza-aze-el…?" Diodora gurgled out before his body was reduced to ash.

Azazel stared at the pile of ash before stepping on it. ' _People like you have no place in this world, as much as I hate killing, and I do not want to start another war. But a person like you Diodora Astaroth, need to be put down permanently._ ' Azazel thought to himself before he vanished in a magic circle.

* * *

{Several months later}

In the two and a half months since Naruto proposed to Penemue, Tiamat, Lilith, Amaterasu, Inari, and Yasaka; things have been rather hectic for the young blonde. Especially when he told Azazel who barely had a heart attack, but with the news of an alliance in between the Grigori, Shinto, and the Youkai was simply too much of a good opportunity to pass up. The only person who was opposed to this was Kokabiel who had vanished a week prior. Last Azazel heard he was gathering troops near Kuoh for some reason, and Azazel warned Naruto to be on guard.

Issei continued his training with Tiamat, to gain better control over his power and to protect Asia. And true to their promise Amaterasu, and Inari had blessed Asia with their protection, and offered her a place amongst the shrine maidens in Kuoh. Asia was so happy she fainted on the spot, she accepted the offer without a second thought.

Hades nearly had a conniption when he found out Naruto was marrying Lilith, thankfully Persephone was able to calm down the God of the Dead.

The wedding was being held in Kyoto which no one objected to, besides Hades due to his strict schedule he really couldn't leave the underworld. And Naruto wanted to have a traditional Japanese wedding, as he preferred wearing kimonos over suits and thankfully his brides to be like the idea. Kunou was bouncing up and down with joy at the thought of getting a real father and not the scumbag who abandoned her and Yasaka many years ago.

The only people who didn't seem interested in Naruto's wedding were Vali and Bikou who weren't invited in the first place. And Kuroka seemed upset mainly because she failed to get her claws into Naruto, and if she attempted anything at this point she would only result in her getting obliterated. And since she couldn't stand up to any of the women Naruto is marrying besides Yasaka, who was substantially more powerful than Kuroka herself.

But today was the day Naruto's big wedding, he was nervous no strike that he was very nervous because this was his wedding day and the day after he turned 21. Never in his short time of living did he believe he would get married so young, and to so many beautiful women. Standing next to Naruto was Amaterasu brother Susanoo, and their relationship was actually pretty good even knowing Naruto had only known Susanoo for a month. Granted the Storm God was a mixed bag of nuts, he loves dramatics and was a bit bipolar. Susanoo was happy that his nee-chan is getting married, and to him, anyone was better than his douche bag of nii-san Tsukuyomi.

And at one-time Tsukuyomi was Amaterasu's husband, but due to his arrogance, and several major events that happened in between Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu caused him to get kicked out of and banned from Takaga-Ma-Hara for all of eternity. And Amaterasu really didn't like talking about her past with Tsukuyomi.

Naruto was dressed in a black and blue ceremonial kimono he also had an orange haori held together by an orange haori himo and a hakama of the same color. "Oi. Naruto calm down everything's going to be fine." Susanoo said in a cheerful tone.

Standing at the altar was a beautiful brown-haired woman wearing a white toga, Hades managed to pull a few strings and get Hera to do the wedding for Naruto. Surprisingly a lot of people showed up for Naruto's wedding, including Azazel and all the other leaders of Grigori, and pretty much all of Naruto's friends from Grigori; Lavinia Reni, Lint Sellzen, Kuroka, and Tobio Ikuse.

Naruto couldn't help but smile glancing at all the people who showed up for this event, even Issei, Rias and her peerage showed up. And they even managed to put a little cat/dog tuxedo costume on Ddraig who was not happy about it.

Soon the music began to play as Naruto turned around and blushed as he saw his soon-to-be brides walking up the aisle. They were always there is ceremonial kimono's, but in various colors; Penemue was wearing purple, Tiamat was wearing blue, Lilith was wearing pink and black, Amaterasu was wearing red and white, Inari was wearing turquoise, and Yasaka was wearing gold. Each one of them had their hair done up in different styles, which made all of them look like royalty which most of them were.

Hera smiled at Naruto and his soon-to-be brides. "We're here to witness these seven lovers enter holy matrimony. Do you Penemue, Tiamat, Lilith, Amaterasu, Inari, and Yasaka take Naruto to be your lawfully wedded husband."

The six women all smiled as he looked towards Naruto. "We do," they all said in unison as Hera nodded and then continued, "and do you Naruto take Penemue, Tiamat, Lilith, Amaterasu, Inari, and Yasaka to be your lawfully wedded wives." Naruto without hesitation and smiled. "I do."

"If there are no objections. I announce you, husband and wives. You may kiss the bride's." Naruto didn't hesitate to lean forward and kissed each one of his wives. And instantly their eternal wedding bands materialized around Naruto, Penemue, Tiamat, Lilith, Amaterasu, Inari, and Yasaka's ring fingers.

Naruto spent the rest of the night dancing with his wife's as he used his Kage no Bunshin to make sure each of his wives had a Naruto of their own to dance with. Everyone partied until the wee hours of the morning, dancing and drinking, thankfully it was a Saturday night and the next day was Sunday, so no one had to get up early in the morning.

And Sunday began Naruto's honeymoon and he was going to make sure also to get Lilith pregnant as she begged him to. And Naruto was a big old softy and wanted to continue his legacy on as well to honor his parents. Knowing his mother would want lots of grandchildren even know she would never see them.

It made Naruto wonder how was everyone doing back in the elemental nations? Naruto had tried to get back to the elemental nations once or twice, the first time Naruto tried to open dimensional void with Kamui which only resulted in him being bedridden as he drained his chakra reserves down to near zero. And the second time was when he went into the dimensional gap with the aid of Azazel Naruto used his Rikudo Sennin Mode and used Kamui; which also failed the only thing he accomplished was opening a tear in space – time allowing him to travel to other worlds. But sadly, he cannot find the elemental nations, so Naruto had given up for the first time in his life.

Naruto decided to close his Ramen shop until he got back which surprised Rias and her peerage along with Issei who all wished him and his wife's a good two weeks.

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
